Remember Me?
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: For the past five years, So Yi Jung has been suffering because of this. He leads a happy life in Japan but he never seems to be content. Parts of him are missing, his memories. What if he was finally given a chance to go back to his mother country?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Okay, so I started to write this fic a few months back. I swore to myself that I won't upload this fic unless I finish it.

And yes. I actually didn't manage to finish it. Sorry about that. I just can't help it. I couldn't just let go of the ideas that kept entering my mind.

As the summary stated, Yi Jung has amnesia here. I don't know a lot about amnesia but let's just say that in here, Yi Jung still haven't gotten his memories back because there's nothing in his surroundings that could remind him of his past. (explained in later chapters) So there. :D

I would be updating chapters every week so I could see more feedbacks along the way. :D

…_._

"_No!_

"_Sorry, there's nothing we could do."_

"_Have you really looked? Please!"_

"_It's been a year. He's gone."_

"_No… NO!"_

~3

_Yi Jung was soaking wet. Who wouldn't be at this kind of weather? It was raining cats and dogs. But he didn't care. He remained standing in front of her house—the house of the girl he loves._

_It's been thirty minutes but he wasn't going to leave there until she comes out. That's what he said so that's what he's going to do. He's going to wait._

_The roses in his hands was, of course, soaking wet too. Pure white petals were slowly losing its hold. One by one, they gradually fall to the ground. But he doesn't care either._

_He only cares that his soulmate, the love of his life, his girlfriend, his everything, was mad at him. Real bad. Because he messed up so much. He hadn't meant all of those words he said. His anger got the better of him so he let out his frustration at her. And he knew she wasn't going to forgive him that easily._

_It's been a month since that incident and his angel doesn't let their fight last that long. He's not even sure if they're still in a relationship._

_Yi Jung doesn't want to lose her. Never. He would die first before he loses her. That's for sure. He's not going to give this up._

_So that's why he's there, soaking wet and feeling cold._

"_Please come out…" He whispered even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. She was somewhere inside the house and he didn't know if she's even looking outside…_

_But it seems like the heavens heard him because as soon as the words came out, he heard the squeaking of the gate and there he saw her in her yellow raincoat and holding a pink umbrella._

"_Sunbae!" He lifted his head up as she called him. He smiled weakly and held out the roses in front of him, half the petals are now on the concrete ground. "You're an idiot, sunbae! Why do you have to wait here in this weather?" He saw her run towards him with the splish splash of water for every step she took._

"_I'm sorry! I hadn't meant any of it!" He shouted as she finally came near him. But he couldn't see her face. It was too dark._

"_You're going to get sick sunbae!"_

"_I don't care as long as you forgive me!"_

"_Don't be so stubborn sunbae!"_

"_I love you!" He shouted and there was silence. Yi Jung wondered if she was considering his apology._

_She took a few more steps forward. Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash._

_He was going to see her face. Just a few more steps…_

Yi Jung woke. He snapped his eyes open, cold sweat forming on his forehead. He stared at the ceiling, ignoring the headache he's having. He had that dream again. That same dream he had two months ago. But now, it was getting clearer. She was getting nearer. He was going to see her face… But why did he just have wake up?

"Who are you?" He murmured into the wind. And then he hears that melodic laugh…again.

Every time he had that dream, his heart would always beat faster than normal and his head would be pounding like mad. He couldn't explain this feeling he's having. He feels like that dream was important, like it largely has something to do with his life.

Despite that headache he always has when he sees that dream, he always anticipates it. Call him crazy but he thinks it's worth it. His instincts told him that. There was something in it… something or someone so important.

He groaned. He hated this. He knew why he couldn't remember. He has amnesia. It's been years. As those years passed, he has gotten used to the fact that he forgot all about his past, all of it. But it doesn't necessarily mean that he couldn't hate it every time he realizes that something's largely missing.

He lost half of his life. That's for sure. And it frustrated him immensely because he knew that he wouldn't remember. He wouldn't because he knew that where he was, isn't his real home. He didn't grow up in Japan. He was positive.

He only knows the basic things about his life.

His name, So Yi Jung,

His age, 29,

His birthday, February 21.

His birth place, South Korea.

And there was this absolute feeling that his love for pottery also has something to do with his past life.

And that was it. He knew about those things because the Takeuchi family, the people who were so kind enough to take him in, saw his ID from his wallet and told him. The only possessions that were recovered from the earthquake were his wallet and the ring he was wearing on his finger at the time. A ring that greatly looks like a wedding ring (which he kept as a pendant around his neck now). _Could he be married? _That, he didn't know.

The earthquake five years ago. The reason for this huge change in his life.

It's not like he doesn't like it here. In fact, he was grateful on how the Takeuchi family treated him. Mae Takeuchi, the loving wife of Yukito Takeuchi and mother of Yuuki Takeuchi, is like a real mother to him. She was the one who took care of him after the earthquake happened.

Yukito is not different from her. While he healed from his wounds, he doesn't let him do anything. When he sees Yi Jung trying to carry things to help them, he would always take it and let him lie down again.

And Yuuki, thank heavens that she was about his age, always talk to him. She keeps him company every time he feels lonely. She was a good listener and she gives him good advices. It's like she's a best friend he thinks he never had.

All in all, those five years of staying with the Takeuchi family was wonderful. He managed to cope up with his amnesia because of them. He managed to start a new life.

But still…

He can't help but feel that there was something missing, that he needs to find his lost life for him to really get to settle down and move on. Especially now that the dreams he's having affects his body and mind so much.

"Oh, Yi Jung. You're awake." Yuuki's voice broke his train of thoughts. He quickly sat up and looked at her curiously.

"What's up?" He asked in fluent Japanese. He didn't have a hard time speaking Japanese when he woke up from that accident. It was like the past him could really speak it. He could even read Japanese. And what amazed him the most is that he found out he could speak fluent English and French without trouble too.

So the Takeuchi family assumed that he was rich, given that and the fact that his old wallet was full of money and credit cards. He didn't believe that though. If he was rich, someone would be able to find him here, right? Or maybe he doesn't have any friends or family or something. That's what bothered him the most all these years. _How come no one looked for him?_

"Breakfast is ready." Yuuki said in that same old bubbly tone of hers. "And Yi Jung, I think Papa wants you to finish it quickly and help him fishing. There are a lot of orders from the market so he thinks you two better start early."

The Takeuchi lived in a small fishing village far away from the city. It was quite peaceful and quiet there that Yi Jung didn't find it hard to love the place.

"Of course." Yi Jung nodded and smiled at her. He stood up. He turned to his blankets and began to fold it. Yuuki was immediately at his side, helping him. It was always like that every morning and he has gotten used to it. "So what about you? What are you going to do today?"

"Work. It's Saturday so maybe it would be busy at the restaurant today." Yuuki informed him.

Yi Jung nodded as he stacked the blankets and pillows on the corner of his room. He walked out of the room as Yuuki followed suit.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yi Jung stopped almost immediately and turned back to look at her. "Your sensei told me to tell you that the pot you made last week is ready for painting."

Yi Jung's eyes brightened. Finally, he was going to go paint that pot he designed with autumn leaves. "That's great!"

"Why autumn leaves though, Yi Jung?" Yuuki asked quietly and Yi Jung knew that she was wondering if he remembered something about his past life. He had been telling her his dreams and Yuuki continuously told him that she thinks that the scene happened to him in the past, that it may be one great step for him to remember.

"I…" He began, thoughtful. Truthfully, he didn't really know why he wanted to carve autumn leaves. Maybe he just felt like it? "I don't really know."

As he turned to look away from her, he took a glance outside the window, the sun's rays giving the seawater a glittering gaze.

He sighed.

Another day of his present life.

….

End notes: Some of you might be wondering why the Takeuchi family doesn't know who the famous So Yi Jung is. The Takeuchi family live in a small fishing village in Japan. (I got the idea from Hana Yori Dango) and I would like to think that since Yi Jung came from Korea, and not really that famous in Japan unless it's in the business industry (that is more of in Tokyo), and being in a small village far away from the city, the Takeuchi family certainly have no idea unto who he really is.

For clarifications, just leave me a review. Don't hesitate to ask some questions. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Good morning, Chin Ho and Chun Hei." The man greeted the two five-year old kids standing in front of him. When the kids continued to stare at him, he smiled at them and added, "I'm Choi Dong Min."

The kids looked at him, frowning and brows furrowed. They didn't even bother to hide their disappointment earlier when they opened the door. They just held it open and didn't let the man in.

"Good morning Mr. Choi." They said together out of courtesy. They bowed earnestly and stared at him again. Their mother always told them that it's rude to not respond to a greeting.

"So, is your mother ready yet?" He asked them gently as he looked inside the house. It seems like no one was there. The twins continued to frown as they saw him doing this.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up over their head at the same time. The two turned to look each other for a second and grinned. As they nodded their heads, they shared the same mischievous glint in their chocolate brown eyes.

"She's going to come out any second now." Chun Hei began as both of them looked up at him again.

"But you know, we think we should tell you a secret." Chin Ho backed up his sister.

"Yes. We think we should." Chun Hei nodded her head.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Dong Min asked them curiously.

"Well, you know, when our mother goes out with another man besides our father or her friends," Chin Ho began to tell him.

"We think that a ghost follows the guy and would not let him rest." Chun Hei told him mysteriously.

"Oh? How do you know that?" The man in front of them chuckled, amused that the twins had very wild imaginations. Oh, kids these days!

"Because the ghost is not just anybody." Chin Ho told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes. He's not." Chun Hei agreed with her brother. "It's him." She pointed to a large portrait that Dong Min failed to see earlier. It was just above the couch in their living room. It's a portrait of their late Grandpa Chu together with their late Grandma Chu but they weren't going to tell them that. Their Grandpa and Grandma were both looked intimidating with those fierce eyes and it's a perfect example of a scary ghost.

"We talk to that woman beside him every night." Chun Hei told him seriously. Dong Min's smile earlier turned into a frown. What were the kids saying? Is it true?

"She was the one who told us that. And we think it's true because we would see the guy he follows again after some time. And it's always the same face. Very white and scared." Chin Ho finished spookily.

Dong Min looked from the kids to the portrait that screams the words "run away, or else you'll pay" just by the look of it. He gulped and turned to the twins again who were frowning at him with those innocent eyes. They looked so innocent that Dong Min couldn't help but consider what they were telling him.

"We're just trying to warn you, you know." Chin Ho said sincerely.

"We don't want to see a white face again. I think you're the fifth one now." Chun Hei faked the sadness in her tone.

Dong Min gulped again. Is it true? Even if it's not, he wouldn't take any chances. What if that man, as the kids said, would not let him rest?

"Uhm, please tell your mother that I have an emergency meeting at the hospital. And tell her, I can't go today." Dong Min bowed at them and immediately left. The twins watched as he ran towards his car and sped off.

As soon as his car was out of sight, they burst out laughing and closed the door. Chun Hei high-fived her brother and they both clutched their tummies from laughing so hard.

"That was easy." Chin Ho said in between laughs.

"Yeah. That man is a coward." Chun Hei responded with much laughter as her brother's. The last time they told that same story to the last guy that went to their house, they couldn't get him to believe them for ten minutes. But it worked anyway.

"Who's a coward?" As soon as they heard that voice, they stopped laughing and looked at each other in horror. They quickly glanced towards the direction of the kitchen and sure enough, their mother's head popped out from the hallway.

She was fixing the straps of her heels as she hopped to the living room. She looked from Chun Hei to Chin Ho and instantly knew what was up. She gave them a knowing look and raised her eyebrow. She put both her hands on her hips and waited for them to speak up. She knew they would speak up any minute now. They would be too guilty to just stay quiet.

This scene always happens when a guy comes to their house to pick her up for a date. Well, she really doesn't mind. Honestly, she doesn't want to go on those dates. Geum Jan Di, her long time very very persistent best friend, had begun setting her up on dates a year ago (and her little twins always manages to shoo them away, thank heavens) because she thinks that 'she needs to find another guy that would make her happy.' But in her opinion, her considerate best friend feels guilty because she has her own happy ending with the man she loves. Well, she did have hers, for a while.

Pouting, both of them looked down on their feet. They fidgeted with their hands and made circles with their left foot. It was so funny to look at when they feel guilty that their mother always had great difficulty to stifle a laugh. In actuality, she wasn't really mad at them, she never was. She just wants them to realize what they did; it's what a good mother would do.

"Sorry, omma." Chun Hei began.

"Yeah. We're sorry." Chin Ho added as both of them looked up with those guilty eyes that their mother found really cute. Their eyes are very much like her own chocolate brown eyes and their nose too, they got from her but the rest of their features are taken from their father.

She pretended to look thoughtful, putting her hand on her chin for additional effect and her other hand still on her hip.

"Well," she began and the twins braced themselves for their punishment. They never had punishments, just a little scold from their mother and done. It would be okay again. Maybe now, their mother would consider punishing them for the first time. "I guess this means that an hour of getting ready has gone to waste, right?"

The twins nodded their heads and focused their gaze to their feet again.

Their mother clapped her hands once and knelt down to their level. She gently pushed their chins up and softly smiled. "So, I guess I need to change my clothes and dress up for the get together, eh?"

The twins' faces brightened and excitedly hugged their mother. Their mother chuckled and savored her children's laughs. She had long realized that the most precious things to her are her little twins, just their laughs and smiles complete her whole day.

Her twins are the last gifts that her husband gave her and she would cherish them at every chance she gets. They're her life now. She wouldn't know what to do without them.

"Yo!" The three immediately looked at the direction of the door. The twins came running to the owner of the voice and automatically hugged him. The man, as always, chuckled and ruffled their hair. "Woah, how are you little brats?"

"Uncle Woo Bin!" The kids chuckled as Woo Bin poked the both of them on their cheeks.

Standing up, Woo Bin directed his attention to the woman standing before him. "So, you ready for your date, Ga Eul-ah?" He asked casually.

"Naaah." Ga Eul nodded at the twins and shrugged. Understanding the situation, Woo Bin let out a small laugh.

"So the brats did it again, eh? Give me some high-five!" Woo Bin faced the two, grinning. He high-fived the both of them as Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Woo Bin-ah. You're rubbing into those two." Ga Eul rolled her eyes again as she turned around. "Anyway, thanks for picking us up. I'm going to go change. Wait up."

~3

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di abruptly stood up as she saw her best friend walking up to them. Her boys, Gu Kwang Ho and Gu Hyun Su, immediately ran to Ga Eul's equally excited twins. Song Young Ho, Woo Bin's son, and Yoon Sang Hee, Ji Hoo's daughter, instantly followed suit.

Watching the scene before her, Ga Eul let out a small laugh before looking at her frowning best friend. She smiled at her. Oh, Geum Jan Di sure has some scolding to do and Ga Eul didn't feel at all nervous. She was so used to Jan Di's ramblings that it doesn't affect her like it used to.

"Chu Ga Eul, may I ask why you're here?" Jan Di asked her as Ga Eul sat down beside Woo Bin. She refused to sit down even as Jun Pyo continuously tug at her shirt. "You're supposed to be on a date!"

Ignoring her best friend, Ga Eul looked around at the table and greeted all of them. Woo Bin together with his wife, Jae Kyung, was watching Jan Di with his usual amused expression. He still couldn't get used to Jan Di's failed attempts on finding the right guy for Ga Eul and then later on, rambling about how her efforts being wasted. Well, if she really thinks that it would just all go down to waste, why then would she continuously force herself to do it?

While Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's attention were on Jan Di and Ga Eul, Ji Hoo just stayed quiet with a book in his hands. He flipped a page as he took occasional glances on the playing kids.

"I didn't know I wasn't invited." Ga Eul answered nonchalantly, finally acknowledging Jan Di's exasperated expression. If Jan Di wasn't so serious, she could have laughed right there and then.

"What happened now?" Jan Di asked her, frustrated. "Dong Min is a really great guy, you know. He's one of my good friends at the hospital. He's a great doctor."

At this, Woo Bin chuckled. "Well, I guess you couldn't beat the So twins, Jan Di. They aren't their father's kids for nothing."

"Augh!" Slapping a hand on her forehead, Jan Di finally sat down on her seat. She crossed her arms and glared into nothingness. "Why must Chun Hei and Chin Ho ruin all my efforts?"

"Just give it up, Jan Di-yah. You know my twins would never get comfortable with men they don't approve of. And if they don't approve, I wouldn't approve too. Their judgment especially matters to me, you know that." Ga Eul told her gently, hoping that her best friend wouldn't set-up anymore dates for her.

When Jan Di didn't speak, Ga Eul sighed and directed her attention to Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo-sunbae. Where's Yu Mi-yah?"

Ji Hoo slowly looked at her and gave her a gentle smile. "She's coming a little late. There's an emergency at the hospital she really needs to attend to.

Ga Eul returned his smile and nodded. She turned to gaze around the living room. She took in her surroundings and relished the fact that she's with her friends. She loves this kind of gathering among them. Although all of them are busy with life, they still kept this agreement that they would have at least monthly gatherings. Of course, every now and then, it can't be helped if somebody would not turn up once in a while. But everybody is still glad that everybody tries their best to keep this up.

Jan Di was right. She is jealous. As she looked at her friends and their kids, she couldn't help but think of her husband. Even after five years, she still couldn't let anyone take his place in her heart. She still loves him and even now, she misses his presence more than anything. His smile, his touch, his laugh… All of those are haunting her every day.

Maybe one of the reasons why she still couldn't move on is because even after he died, she still didn't get to his face one last time…

"Omma! Look at this! Chin Ho and I made a dog!" Chun Hei squealed in delight and held up a piece of clay that greatly resembled a caterpillar. Ga Eul smiled. They're very much like their father.

If only her husband had the chance to witness these…

~3

Sighing, Yi Jung stretched his arms. He massaged his neck as he knelt down in front of the table. His body was aching because of all the work he had done for the day. He had been fishing and carrying boxes that morning and after lunch, he started painting the pot he made. He thought that he wouldn't finish it by the end of the day but because he didn't take any breaks and just focused on his art, he proudly showed the finished piece to Yuuki when he came home. He happily displayed it on the cabinet of his room.

"Are you alright, Yi Jung?" Mae asked him gently as she placed the dishes on the table.

"I'm fine, Aunt. My neck's just a little sore but I'll manage." Yi Jung replied happily. He gazed around the table and smiled at each one of them. No one could ruin his mood now. He just finished the Autumn pot and he absolutely liked how it turned out. Humble as he was, he couldn't deny how 'breathtaking', as his mentor had told him, it looked.

"You seem a little happy, eh Yi Jung?" Yukito mentioned as he chuckled heartily.

Yuuki snorted. "Why wouldn't he? He just finished another masterpiece today. You know that he gets giddy when he finishes something."

Yi Jung scrunched up his nose then chuckled and playfully ruffled Yuuki's hair. "Well, this is different."

Yuuki looked at him and tilted her head. "How so?" She asked curiously.

Yi Jung's smile curled up into a frown. "I don't really know." He put his hand on his chin as he thought about it. He was oblivious at the knowing looks the Takeuchi family was giving him. Yi Jung then shrugged and turned to the food in front of him. "It's spe—" He paused as his eyes widened. "Woah, what's with the dinner today? Is there an occasion I don't know about?" He briefly glanced at Mae before turning towards the food laid out. They never had food like this on a normal day. Well, as far as he knows, it wasn't any of their birthdays. It wasn't even Mae and Yukito's anniversary.

"Hmmm, let's talk about that after dinner." Mae smiled at him as she took quick glances at her husband and daughter.

Yi Jung looked at each one of them and frowned. He greatly feels like there's something going on that he doesn't know about. Well, maybe there is…

"Itadakimasu." Mae started and they quickly followed suit.

Dinner was spent in comfortable silence. Not for Yi Jung though, he still couldn't help but feel curious as to what the Takeuchi family has in store for him. Finally, after what seemed hours for him, the scrumptious dinner ended with a slice of his favorite strawberry cake especially made by Mae.

"So, what's up?" Yi Jung immediately asked as soon as they had finished clearing the table and had gathered around the table again.

"Well, Yuuki…" Mae started as she gestured to her daughter who just softly smiled at Yi Jung. "She told us about your dreams. We, Yukito and I, agree with her that it was something to do about your past."

"I'm still not—" Yi Jung was about to argue but was cut off by Yukito.

"Yi Jung. We all know that it bothers you. Even after all these years, you still want to know all about your past." Yukito started gently before continuing. He had this firm gaze that told Yi Jung he shouldn't cut him off with what he was about to say. "And you have every right to know all about it. You truly deserve it Yi Jung. If I have been in your situation, I guess I would be in terrible pain and I would seek for my lost memories with all my might."

"But in here, in Japan, you wouldn't have the chance to search for your past, right?" Mae said softly. "We believe that the only way that there would be a chance to have your memories back is when you return to your mother country. We want to give you that chance, Yi Jung…"

In utter shock, Yi Jung left his mouth hanging open as he looked from their faces to the passport and ticket they were holding out to him.

"No… No…" Yi Jung couldn't believe this. They… They had planned this for him? "I mean, it's been years. What if there's nothing there waiting for me?" He argued hopelessly.

"All the more reason you should go there. Find out what lies for you there… We want you to be happy Yi Jung." Mae smiled. "We want you to be truly happy. And you wouldn't attain that if there's something missing in you, right?"

"But how—?"

"We saved some money the past few months after Yuuki told us about your dreams." Yukito chuckled his hearty laugh again as he draped his arm around his wife.

"But the ticket is expensive…. And the passport…" Yi Jung still couldn't digest all of this. That's too much. Their hospitality was more than enough for him.

"Yi Jung. You insisted on giving us all your money even after we turned you down. We manage to start the small restaurant we have now. We owe you a lot too." Yuuki told him as if reading his mind. She smiled and continued. "Just consider this as an early birthday present from us, neh?"

"But…but…" Yi Jung spluttered. "I should pay you at least half of it!"

"Nah… Don't worry about that." Yuuki grinned.

"How about the passport? How did you manage to get me a passport?"

"Oh, that. Well, Mama has a friend from the city that sort of manages those things and we talked to her about your situation. She helped us process your passport." Yuuki explained to him.

"I… I don't know what to say." Yi Jung looked meaningfully at them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuuki grinned. "And I'm coming with you, you know. So you wouldn't have to miss me." She teased.

"What? Seriously?" Yi Jung widened his eyes again. Another surprise. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that he's returning to Korea, now this?

"Yes. Mama and Papa wanted me to come with you. They didn't want you to go wandering alone in Korea. I swear, I think and Mama and Papa love you more than me." Yuuki whined in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

The three of them laughed at her as each of them ruffled her hair.

"Oi! Not my precious hair." Yuuki pouted before laughing with them too.

Yi Jung sighed happily. Couldn't his day get any better?

He was going back to Korea where his past life began… Finally.

….

Notes: I don't know about passports and stuff like that but I would like to think that given Yi Jung's situation (his amnesia), maybe it could be a valid reason so that he could get a passport and fly to his mother country. Let's pretend that it's valid. Hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Notes to read**_: From here, there would be sort of confusions as to why nobody notices Yi Jung. I mean, he is famous and all that, so why doesn't anyone notice him?

So Yi Jung supposedly died five years ago (from the earthquake where he got his amnesia as mentioned in Chapter 1), meaning people who aren't close to him like acquaintances and people who just see him in TV's and magazines, it can be understandable that they have sort of forgotten about him. However, of course it can't be helped if people would notice him but let's say they just couldn't place their finger onto where they saw him.

Also, in here, Yi Jung is more famous or well known with the rich people. We can take Soo Pyo as an example. Not knowing who the F4's are and all that. (:

Whew, I never knew Yi Jung's fame will have a disadvantage for me. Haha. :\

Other clarifications would be answered as the story goes. :D If I missed something, let me know. Don't hesitate to ask questions.

…..

Ga Eul attempted to straighten her dress as she followed her hyperactive twins. As soon as they got out of the car, the twins started running around (much to Ga Eul's dismay) the So estate, all the while laughing and screaming.

"Good morning, Young Mistress Chu! And Chin Ho and Chun Hei are here too!" The butler greeted merrily. He watched as the twins ran inside the mansion. Normally, his Mistress would not permit such behavior in the So estate but this was different. The twins are the life of the estate and their grandma would allow anything that involved the two.

"Hi Butler Kim!" Ga Eul responded in an equally happy tone.

"Butler Kim!" The twins greeted at the same time while they wave and jump in front of him.

"Mistress Choi is at the west wing balcony. She's already waiting for you three." Butler Kim informed them. He ruffled the twins' hair and chuckled with them.

"Why isn't omoni in her office?" Ga Eul asked curiously. She knelt down to the twins' level and wiped the sweat forming on their forehead.

"She says she needs some rest since she would have to deal with her hyperactive grandchildren today." He replied, smiling. "Oh, and what drinks and sweets would you like to have? I'll bring it right there." He added, more to the twins than to Ga Eul.

"Cream Puffs please!" Chun Hei piped up.

"Lemon Squares please!" Chin Ho shouted.

Butler Kim could only laugh at their behavior. "And the drinks?"

"Mango Juice please!"

"Orange Juice please!"

"Just Oolong tea for me please, Butler Kim." Ga Eul gave him a meaningful look (stating 'just a few sweets for the twins') which Butler Kim knows all too well. He gently smiled at her before bowing. "Now, let's go Chun Hei and Chin Ho. Your halmoni is waiting."

"Halmoni!" Both of them screamed in response. They began running to the west part of the mansion as Ga Eul tiredly followed.

~3

Yuuki excitedly took pictures of every interesting thing she came across with. She hopped around Incheon International Airport as Yi Jung tried to catch up with her.

"Oi! Yuuki! Matte! _(Wait!)_" Yi Jung called out softly. He stopped in the middle of the airport and dropped the luggage he was carrying. Sighing, he stretched his arms and massaged his temples. The trip was getting to him. He was tired and hungry and he badly wants to rest. Yuuki wasn't helping either when she started hopping around like a little kid as soon as the plane landed in South Korea.

Yuuki instantly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the tired Yi Jung. She giggled and walked towards him. "Sorry, Yi Jung. Got overexcited."

"I can see that." Yi Jung scowled at her. Yuuki punched his arm before taking a picture of his frowning face earning her another scowl from him. Grunting, he picked up the luggage again and started walking slowly alongside Yuuki. "Anyway, where do we go from here?"

"Well…" Yuuki looked at her notebook with all the notes her mother wrote for them. "Mama wrote right here that she knows a friend named Lee Min Ji who can lend us an apartment. I mean, we'll pay the rent and all that, of course." She turned to look at Yi Jung before adding. "I think she called her up last week to inform her about us."

"Then I guess that's our first stop. Then we should go eat lunch after that." Yuuki shrugged, letting Yi Jung know that it's up to him. "Let's ask for help for a cab. Our bags are heavy." He walked to the information desk and smiled charmingly at the lady who instantly formed an obvious blush on her cheeks. Yuuki scoffed at this. Yi Jung would never change. In the village, he would always do that to every girl and he wouldn't even know its effect on them. That damn smile, it would sometimes get to her too. And he would definitely not let him know that.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?" The lady spoke in English since she doesn't know what Yi Jung and Yuuki's main language is.

"I would like to ask for assistance for a cab." Yi Jung spoke in Korean, noticing the uncomfortable way she used English. He hasn't spoken Korean in years that it sounded foreign even to his own ears.

"Oh, yes. Of course, sir." She answered almost thankfully, her language back to Korean. "Please do take a seat. Your cab would be here in a few."

"Thank you." Yi Jung bowed before smiling his charming smile again. He headed off to the rows of seats a few meters away from the desk, Yuuki following him quietly.

"Wow. That's just… Wow. You could speak Korean. Wow." Yuuki managed to say as she sat down beside Yi Jung. She never really got to imagine the time when Yi Jung would speak Korean and she guessed she was sort of surprised when he heard him just now.

He grinned at her before replying. "Yeah. I know. It sounded weird even to me." He chuckled and took in his surroundings.

He really is in Korea. He couldn't believe it. Just a week before, it didn't even come across his mind that he would set foot here again.

But now… he's here. He really is here.

~3

Sipping her tea, Ga Eul watched as the twins played with the clay their grandmother bought for them. After finishing their lunch together with their Choi Rae Min, she surprised the twins with a clay set she bought for them from China a week ago.

For Ga Eul, it was a sight to see. She could now imagine her husband shaping clay when he was just their age and she couldn't help but miss him more because of this.

Whenever the twins do something that her husband would likely do, she couldn't help but feel happy but sad at the same time. The twins took up from their father more than her, their mother. Besides their physical appearances, kids their age would normally prefer cereals for breakfast but the twins always insist for gooey oatmeal. She never ever ate oatmeal except that one time when her husband practically begged her to try his favorite breakfast. After that, she never imagined she would come across that gooey stuff again. Also, this obvious love for clay the kids are currently displaying is taken up from her husband. Her husband's mother told her that when he was their age, he would always sneak into his father's studio to play with clay which eventually led to his numerous pieces one year after that.

"Ga Eul…" Choi Rae Min called out, breaking her train of thoughts. Ga Eul gently put down her teacup on the table and faced her.

"What is it, omoni?" She asked curiously.

"I was just thinking…" Rae Min began and Ga Eul nodded her to continue. "Maybe we should further enhance the children's artistic ability. I mean—"

"You mean you want Chun Hei and Chin Ho to be trained for pottery?" Ga Eul interjected rather bluntly. There wasn't any anger in her tone. She expected this. She sort of knows what the sudden proposal was all about. After all, her children are the only remaining people who could be successors of the So's museums after their father passed away. She honestly didn't know what to do about that. Her children are still young. She wants them to see the world beyond pottery. What if suddenly one of them isn't really interested in pottery? At an early age, there are still a lot of times to search for what they want to do in life.

"Yes. Yes. It's quite obvious that they had inherited the skills for pottery from their father." Her mother-in-law nodded at her question as she looked away from her. She gazed at her grandchildren who were still engrossed in what they were doing. "They could follow their father's footsteps. Yi Jung would be very proud of them. Eventually, they could make their own masterpieces that could be displayed in the museum like he did."

"I think it's their decision, omoni. If they want to learn, then I would let them. I wouldn't want to force my children on something they don't want to do." Ga Eul said gently, hoping that Rae Min wouldn't take her opinion badly.

"Of course." Rae Min agreed with a smile on her face. Ga Eul couldn't help but smile at this too.

"If they do agree though, I don't know how I could pay for the exclusive lessons. I have a feeling that it would be expensive." Ga Eul stated sadly.

"Are you silly, dear?" Rae Min chuckled as Ga Eul's face contorted into confusion. "I will pay for the lessons! Yi Jung's old mentor, Park Sang Eun, would be more than happy to teach them."

"But, omoni—"

"Ga Eul…" She interjected. "You never let me help you financially. Don't get me wrong. I'm really impressed on how you raised your children on your own with the salary you earn at the kindergarten. At least, just this once, in behalf of my son, let me pay for those lessons." Rae Min held Ga Eul's hands in her own soft gentle ones and looked straight in her eyes. "It's the least that I could do Ga Eul. Yi Jung… I'm doing this not just for you three but for Yi Jung too. I know Yi Jung would be happy with this."

"Neh, omoni." With the look on Rae Min's face, Ga Eul couldn't help but submit to her wishes. Somehow, she had a feeling that the twins would love to learn what their dad used to do. And she quite agrees with her. Pottery was, in a way, a sort of thing that connects the family with Yi Jung, her late husband.

~3

"Hmmm! Korean food really is delicious!" Yuuki commented as she put a spoonful in her waiting mouth. She left the spoon in her mouth as she flashed a sweet smile at Yi Jung.

After Yi Jung and her met Lee Min Ji, their landlord who welcomed them so warmly, they dropped their belongings at their temporary home. They didn't waste their time hanging around their apartment but they immediately went to a Korean restaurant they passed by just a few blocks from the building. They were hungry from the trip and their stomach couldn't stop growling once they rode the cab that delivered them to their apartment building. Even Yuuki who was so energetic earlier shut her mouth up when she felt her empty stomach.

"Are you kidding?" Yi Jung looked at her incredulously. "How would you know that? You skipped the meal and went for the ice cream." He rolled his eyes at her. Sighing, he continued looking at the map spread out in front of him as he put some more bulgogi in his mouth.

"hslahdsoahdiyfi!" Yuuki argued in a muffled tone, not caring if Yi Jung understood her or not. She scrunched up her nose as she childishly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Could you please take that spoon out of your mouth, Yuuki? And start eating real lunch. I thought you were hungry." Yi Jung scolded her. He munched up another batch of food into his mouth before drinking cold water from the glass in front of him.

"I am hungry!" Yuuki argued after she took out the spoon from her mouth. "I just can't resist sweets!" She declared before sticking her tongue at him.

"Real mature, Yuuki." Yi Jung sighed once more. He folded the map he was looking through and focused on eating his food. "Anyway, what do we do? I mean, we can't feed from the money Aunt and Uncle gave us if we're going to stay here for months. It's not enough for the both of us."

Yuuki looked thoughtful for a second before frowning. She nodded her head, knowing what Yi Jung was getting at. "Yeah. You're right. We could work part time. Let's ask Min Ji if she knows any place that could hire us."

"And you should learn some basic Korean if you're going to work too." Yi Jung told her. It was quite true. People would likely not hire her if she doesn't even know how to speak some basic Korean. Maybe it would be easier for the both of them to find a job if Yuuki knows how to speak at least, 'thank you,' 'goodbye,' or 'hello.'

"Yeah." Yuuki agreed willingly. She does have some interest in learning a whole new language. It sounds really cool when people could speak languages other than their main language. Every time Yi Jung would speak English or Korean or some other language, she couldn't help but admire him for such…talent, if you could call it that. Yuuki looked at him with a thoughtful expression before tilting her head slightly. "But how do we know that you came from Seoul and not any other place here in Souch Korea?" She scrunched up her nose. How do they know where they should begin searching for Yi Jung's past life?

Yi Jung considered what she was saying for a second. He pulled his hair back, making it messier that it already is. He could feel his heart starting to beat strangely while his head started to have a migraine. "I have a feeling that my past life is here in Seoul… I just have this weird feeling…"

~3

Deep in thought, Ga Eul sat down at the edge of her soft warm bed. She just finished tucking her twins into their own bed. She wasn't really tired at the day's events even if she did have to follow her energetic twins around the huge So mansion all day. She didn't know why she was having this uneasy feeling inside of her, like something big was about to happen. Women's intuition maybe? She had been feeling that way ever since her talk with her husband's mother. Maybe because she knew she would remember her husband more if the twins will agree to take the pottery lessons? Yeah, maybe that was it.

Ga Eul pinched the bridge of her nose before lying at the side at the side of the bed. She didn't pull the blanket to cover her like she always did. Instead, she turned to the picture of her and her husband. She picked it up from the bedside table and began to reminisce.

In the picture, both of them had that happy warm glow on their faces, like nothing's wrong in the entire world. Yi Jung was hugging her from behind as he laughed wholeheartedly while Ga Eul was gripping his hands tightly in hers, laughing along with him. She clearly remembers that day. That was the day that she announced her pregnancy to her friends when they were having their usual barbeque at the Gu mansion. Yi Jung was so proud and happy that he was going to be a father that he suddenly twirled Ga Eul around before hugging her tightly from behind. It was a stolen shot that Ji Hoo thankfully took. Both of them weren't aware that a photo was being taken but Ga Eul couldn't care less. It was her favorite picture with Yi Jung because they weren't posing in front of the camera, forcing a smile or a pout or an angry face. It was really them, the happy Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

If only Yi Jung had the chance to see their twins…

"_No!" Ga Eul yelled her lungs out as she struggled against Woo Bin's hold. She wasn't aware that tears started to fall from her eyes as soon as she saw the rescue team's faces._

_It couldn't be true. Her husband couldn't be dead. It just couldn't be. He promised he would come back. He promised. She believed him. She believed that he would come back. He even said that he would take her and their children there once she gave birth to them._

"_Sorry, there's nothing we could do." One of the men said. All of the men in front of her were looking at the ground, not even daring to look at her._

_Jan Di, her best friend, grabbed her arm and squeezed it gently. She, too, was crying. It was painful to hear that one of her dear friends is gone and it is even more painful that she was seeing her best friend like this. Even Jan Di's husband, Jun Pyo, couldn't say anything that could lighten up the mood. The great Shinhwa heir was crying too. The always calm and collected Woo Bin isn't an exception either. Ji Hoo, of course, couldn't stop his tears from falling silently. His wife, Yu Mi, was supporting his weight as he cried hisr eyes out at the loss of a childhood friend. It should be the other way around but Yu Mi didn't really care. She knew the tight bond her husband shared with his friends. She grieved to see him that way but there was nothing she could do. The always happy Jae Kyung was crying too, forming the rare wrinkles on her forehead. She never had been this sad in her entire life. She could only imagine the pain if it was her in that situation. It was all so surreal, so sudden for all of them._

"_Have you really looked? Please!" Ga Eul shouted into the rainy night. She was still struggling against Woo Bin's hold as she looked at the men. She was desperate on finding out where her husband is. Yi Jung was just joking. He would come back eventually. Maybe he's just playing with them. She should remember to yell at him when he comes back._

"_It's been a year. He's gone." Again, the same man told her. "We're sorry." They finally bowed and turned away. They couldn't bear to see such a painful scene. They already did their part. There really was nothing they could do. They tried their best and searched the whole area where the earthquake occurred for a year. They even went to some places that weren't affected nearby that Yi Jung could have gone to. But if the man was really alive, he could have tried his best to contact his family, right?_

"_No…" Ga Eul stopped struggling and just sobbed on Woo Bin's already soaked shirt. She gripped his arms tightly as Woo Bin and Jan Di enclosed her into a hug. _

"_NO!" Ga Eul's voice echoed into the sad night._

Ga Eul found the picture in her hands wet with her own tears. She brushed away the pouring drops from her eyes but it wouldn't stop. She could feel her heart being gripped tightly by an unknown force. It was so painful to remember that she felt numb as she always did when she remembered that day. That day when her life changed completely…

Even though it's been five long years, she still couldn't help but feel empty inside, like parts of her being were missing. She really thought she would grow old with him, that they would raise a happy family together, that they would see their children grow up together, that she would see her husband being overprotective to their girls, that they both would attend their children's school activities… There were a lot of things she wanted to do with him but they were just pointless dreams that wouldn't be a reality. He's gone now but it was so hard to move on.

"Omma?" Ga Eul heard Chin Ho's voice from behind her. She quickly brushed away the next batch of tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She turned to face her children while she tried to fix her unruly hair.

"Chun Hei! Chin Ho! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Ga Eul tried to sound like she was scolding them but her voice croaked, failing her.

"Are you okay, omma?" Chun Hei asked, worried. She and Chin Ho slowly approached their mother, both with stuffed bears in their arms. Chin Ho holds a blue bear in his while Chun Hei has a pink bear in hers. Their mother told them that it was given by their father before they were born. She told them that while they were buying things from the baby store, their father picked them out for them.

"I'm fine, Chun Hei. So what brings you here? You too, Chin Ho." Ga Eul asked them. She took both of them in her waiting arms. She ruffled their hair before pulling them into a quick tight hug.

"We couldn't sleep, omma." Chin Ho answered her sadly.

"Yeah. We feel sad, we don't know why." Chun Hei explained as she hugged her mother. Chin Ho hugged his mother too. The twins closed both of their eyes and whimpered.

Ga Eul smiled softly. "Omma is sad when Chun Hei and Chin Ho are sad." She told them gently.

"Sorry, omma." They chorused. "We don't want you to be sad."

Ga Eul tickled her twins on either side of her. Both of them giggled before engulfing Ga Eul into another warm fuzzy hug. "Tell you what, guys. You could sleep here with omma tonight."

"Really?" The twins' faces brightened when they heard this. They giggled as they released their mother and settled their places on each side of the bed.

Ga Eul lied down as she placed her hands beneath her twins. She pulled them into her arms and closed her eyes. Comfortable silence surrounded them and Ga Eul almost thought that the twins fell asleep given their even breathing. That was until Chun Hei spoke up…

"I wish appa was here." She stated quietly. Ga Eul stiffened slightly before looking at her. She flashed her a soft smile.

"Appa is always here with us. He always watches over us." Ga Eul took a quick glance at the picture of Yi Jung on her bedside table.

"But I think it would be different when appa really is here." Chin Ho spoke up. The twins turned to look at the wedding picture of their parents that their mother hung on the wall at the foot of her bed. Each of them has a picture of their father on their bedside table and they always look at it before going to sleep at night.

"Yeah. It would be." Ga Eul turned to look at it too before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_If only..._

…

Yes, I'm sad to say that there aren't going to be any SoEul moments just yet. I'm still trying to get you guys to picture how their lives are without each other. Like how close Yuuki is with Yi Jung and how the twins are with their supposedly dead father and that Ga Eul still loves Yi Jung after all this time and that Ga Eul is still in contact with Yi Jung's family even after his 'death'.

But I do promise one thing, after this chapter is where all the excitement begins. 3

Notes: About the cab thing, I'm not sure if they can ask for a cab at the airport in Korea (I haven't been there) but I think when we once went to Singapore, my mom asked for a cab at the sort of information desk there and they helped us get one. So I guess, we can pretend that people could do that too in Incheon Airport. :D

And I don't really know if Yi Jung did have a mentor when he was a kid. Let's just say that in this story, he does have a mentor. :D

And then about Choi Rae Min, she's YJ's mother. I was told that females don't change their surnames when married. So yeah :D

Again, other clarifications, I'll be more than willing to answer in your reviews or you could just go to my site. Click the 'Writer's blog' link in my profile. Don't hesitate to ask questions or just leave your thoughts about the chapter.

With love, Bea 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hello everyone!

Hey, I made a Writer's blog that would tell you readers when I will update or why I'm not updating. I made it because I don't want super long chapter notes explaining why I'm absent and such. So I'll make use of that blog for explanations and news about me. (: And I'll also make use of that blog for further questions about my stories aside from the ones in my reviews. Also, so that my other readers would know certain answers about the same questions. I want to interact with my readers and such. Let's all be friends! .com/ Aha, and yes, I made this blog solely because I want to lift the SoEul spirit within me!

And then I'll make use of the chapter notes for the clarifications about the chapters like the ones below after "Notes to read" . Haha

Oh I have good news and bad news today. Let's do it Chu Ga Eul style.

The bad news is that I failed to come up with an update for my one of my other fics because I was blocked halfway in all of them. I'm so sorry for those who are expecting.

The good news is I came up with another chapter of Remember Me? so that means I have up to Chapter 7 saved here in my laptop though they need a little tweaking.

**Notes to read**: From here, there would be series of flashbacks of Yi Jung's past every now and then. That happens when he sort of remember something. To avoid confusion, all of the flashbacks are _italicized._

…

"Thank you, Ms. Lee! You've done so much for us already!" Yi Jung thanked her as he bowed with Yuuki.

As soon as the both of them woke up the next morning, Yuuki and Yi Jung mustered up their courage to ask if Lee Min Ji knows where they could get a job. Fortunately, her son is currently working as a manager in a fancy restaurant a few blocks from their apartment building. Jang Min Ho, her son, was kind enough to offer Yi Jung a job as a waiter. Yuuki, however, was placed as a kitchen assistant since she could not speak any other languages other than Japanese which obviously means that she could not interact smoothly with the customers. Yuuki did not have qualms about this though. She was satisfied that they got jobs that easily.

"It's no problem." Min Ji assured them. "Just call me when you need me. I'll be glad to assist you." She told them before looking at her son. "Min Ho here will take care of you two from here, Yi Jung, Yuuki."

Jang Min Ho briefed them with the policies at the restaurant after they filled up their application forms. Both of them found it very simple, actually. The only thing they were told not to do is bring home food from the kitchen. The to-do things, meanwhile, are just do your best in your job, have fun, and always smile. If you ask Yi Jung, the restaurant they would be working for from now on seems like those kind of friendly restaurants with a warm atmosphere and good quality food. And he wasn't complaining at this. In fact, he calls himself lucky that he would be at service at this kind of restaurant. Actually, 'lucky' is an understatement. It was beyond what Yi Jung expected because even if they had just arrived yesterday, so many blessings are already coming his way. If only it was the same for his memories…

"You know…" Min Ho began before he could stop himself. "I think I've seen you before. I just can't pinpoint when and where. It seems so long ago." He put his right hand under his chin, deep in thought. "And your name seems so familiar too."

Yi Jung instantly stiffened as he heard this. Could it be a lead to his past? He gave him a hopeful look as he clutched Yuuki's arm. "Wh…where did you see me?" Yi Jung stuttered his every word. He gulped and waited, still with that hopeful look on his face.

"I really can't remember." Min Ho answered gently, wrinkling up his face even more. Sighing, he gave Yi Jung an apologetic smile.

Yi Jung, although disappointed, forced a smile on his face. "It's fine."

"Maybe you just greatly resemble one of our regular customers, you know. You really do like you came from a rich family." Min Ho told him. He gave Yi Jung another once over look before finally standing up from his seat. "Anyway, I have to go now. The both of you start everyday at four o'clock in the afternoon. You could start tomorrow. I would send your uniforms later this day." Min Ho said as he gave them a final curt nod.

"Thank you very much Min Ho-ssi!" Yi Jung and Yuuki also stood up from their seats. They bowed respectfully at him before watching him exit through the door.

"Let's go spend the day out Yi Jung! Maybe do some tourist-y stuff or something?" Yuuki hopped up and down in front of him. Yi Jung knew that it was Yuuki's way of lightening up his mood and Yi Jung wasn't about to let her kind attempt go in vain.

"Alright. Let's go." Yi Jung let Yuuki drag her to the door but before they could get any further, Yuuki stopped in her tracks as if remembering something. She turned to Yi Jung and grinned which made him look at her weirdly. Seriously, Yuuki can be so out of the ordinary, aka weird, sometimes.

Yuuki put down Yi Jung's arm before fishing something from her bag. Yi Jung watched as she pulled out something rectangle. Is that…?

"Here. Mama bought this for you so that we could keep in touch with them while we're here." Yuuki informed him as she handed him the thing in her hand.

"But… this is expensive, right?" Yi Jung asked as she gazed at the gadget in his hand. He had seen this before with some of the many tourists that travel and visit the village they lived in but he never really figured out how it worked. He knew that the Takeuchi family or most of the people in the village never owned gadgets like this because they think that it was just a waste of money and they don't really need it in such a small village. But seeing the thing in his hand, he guessed that Mae and Yukito bought it for them so that they would be at peace while they were so far away from them.

"Yeah, it is, I think. Maybe that one and the one with me are one of the cheap ones in the city. Mama didn't really tell me. She just hand it over when we were at the airport while you were talking to Papa. I forgot to give it to you in the plane since you were sleeping so soundly and when we arrived because we were both so tired that it slipped my mind." Yuuki explained. She fished out her own phone too and waved it in front of him. "Look, we have twin phones." Yuuki chuckled.

"Wow. Aunt and Uncle are really too much this time." Yi Jung frowned. "I think I need to get back at them somehow."

"Nah." Yuuki waved it off. She grinned. "We told you Yi Jung. You've already done enough for us. The restaurant is what's too much. We've started the business because of you. I guess these are our thank you's to you."

Yi Jung shrugged. "But I still don't know how to use this." He pointed out.

"Well, I already put my number and Mama's. I also put your number in case someone wants to have it. You just have to look for my name or Mama's in the contacts and press call. It's easy. You're smart. You'll figure it out. And I think you've owned something like that or even better in your past. You just didn't know it." Yuuki told him almost warily. She was afraid that Yi Jung might get sad again at the mention of his past.

"Yeah. I guess." Yi Jung murmured as he looked at the thing again. Somehow, he thinks that Yuuki might be right. He felt that he perfectly knew how to get the thing to work. Well, it's just a phone, right?

"Again, I still think that Mama and Papa love you more than me!" Yuuki teased and with that, Yi Jung chuckled and ruffled her hair. It was good having Yuuki to accompany him in Korea. Hell, it sure makes it a lot easier.

~3

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Jae Kyung-ah!" Ga Eul's stressed voice was heard through the phone.

"Nah, it's fine!" Jae Kyung assured her. "You just do your work there. We'll bring them back to you this evening. Just leave it to Woo Bin and me."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Ga Eul cried through the phone. "Anyway, I got to go now. Tell the twins I love them for me."

"Yeah, sure, Ga Eul! Bye!" Jae Kyung snapped her phone shut before heading off to the car where Woo Bin is already waiting.

Ga Eul had been held up at the kindergarten after classes because of some teachers' meeting resulting into not having enough time to pick up their twins from their very first pottery lesson. The twins happily agreed just that morning that they're going to take it. As soon as she called Rae Min, Ga Eul had been surprised that their grandmother immediately proposed to pick them up after school to start their lesson with Park Sang Eun at which Ga Eul hadn't have a heart to disagree with her since she had been rather cheery through the phone.

Ga Eul honestly would have rather been there with her twins to listen to their excited chatters than to listen to talks about new school projects and such but it can't be helped and Ga Eul knew that. Work is work. Don't get her wrong, she loves her work but she was rather excited on how the twins found their father's passion. Had they thought that they want to be like their father and continue the path to the world of pottery? Or had they been discouraged and wanted to stop the lessons? Well, she guessed she would find that out when she gets home.

Jan Di was, of course, initially her first choice in picking up the twins since she really is so much greater with kids than the rest of them but as usual, she was on call in the hospital and could not be back until later that night (which surprisingly rarely happens if you ask Ga Eul) so that would mean scratching Ji Hoo, who works alongside Jan Di, from the list too. And though they were not that close enough, Yu Mi, who was responsible as Jan Di is, would be her second choice but she left Korea just that morning to go to India dealing with the sick in small villages around the country. She will definitely scratch Jun Pyo from the list (if he really was in the list) for obvious reasons and he was actually in Macau too, busy with new projects for the expansion of the Shinhwa Group. So that would leave Ga Eul with Jae Kyung and Woo Bin who were both bosses of themselves and both surprisingly always had the free time…

It was not that Ga Eul doesn't trusts them in handling the children but the couple both came from respected families unlike her, Jan Di and Yu Mi who were mere 'commoners' before they met their F4 matches. As a result, they sometimes get out of hand when it comes to spoiling the children. Whatever the children want, they would give it to them without questions more often than not. Ga Eul always had the impression that Song Young Ho was beyond spoiled. In fact, she sometimes point that out to them but they would merely laugh it off and say that she can't be serious. Well, newsflash Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, Ga Eul really is serious.

Anyway, Ga Eul can clearly remember that one time when she left Chun Hei and Chin Ho at the Song estate so that they could play with the other kids. It was the first time that she, Yu Mi and Jan Di let their children stay in Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's care. After the whole day at the Song estate and when Ga Eul finally picked up the twins, she was beyond shocked at what she saw. With Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's nonchalant expressions and the children, including her own, were all covered with chocolate, their faces, their clothes, their hands, everything that can be covered with that sweet substance. And in each of their own little hands, they all have a cup of ice cream. That's not all. When Chun Hei and Chin Ho greeted her, they were pointing at two boxes behind them that were supposedly the Song's gift to the both of them. Apparently, when they were out in the mall, they kindly bought all of the things her twins took interest in. After that incident, Ga Eul, together with Jan Di and Yu Mi, made sure that Jae Kyung and/or Woo Bn will not handle the kids without one of them unless it can't be helped. And unfortunately for Ga Eul, it's this one of those times when she wished she had at least a caretaker for both her children. Being the loving mother that she is, Ga Eul wanted her children to grow up in her care and not someone else's.

Oh, Ga Eul just hoped that the Songs aren't that 'generous' with the children anymore…

~3

Yuuki pulled Yi Jung's arm to yet another store that she found cute. She had been doing that ever since she found one store that sells cute stuffed toys, stationeries, toys and such. He knew that there are lots of stores like these in Tokyo according to some of their friends in the village who had chances of going to the city during weekends but since he and Yuuki never had a chance to visit Tokyo those five years of his stay in Japan, he didn't know how Yuuki would find it. Unfortunately for Yi Jung, it seems like Yuuki is those kinds of girls who took a liking to cutesy stuff that sort of fit the kids.

"Oi! Yuuki! Stop dragging me. I thought we're gonna look around?" Yi Jung finally said, clearly irritated.

Yuuki rolled her eyes as if Yi Jung was not making any sense and the answer was quite obvious. "We are looking around!" Yuuki said followed by fits of giggles.

Yi Jung was about to retort something back but suddenly, it made him wince as he felt his head grow in pain. He abruptly stopped which made Yuuki turn to look at him. She noticed Yi Jung's expression and she immediately began to worry as her companion staggered back with his hand on his forehead.

_Yi Jung could feel the sweat forming on his whole body as the girl beside him dragged him to the nth store they've been to. He knew that this was something that she loved to do and he truthfully found it quite adorable. But given the heat and exhaustion he was feeling that afternoon, he can't help but think about the comfort his bed would give him this time of the day._

"_I thought we're gonna look around?" He asked his companion. Her back was turned to him and he could smell the berry scent of her shampoo. Her long silky hair hit his face gently as she ran while dragging him to the store._

"_We are looking around, sunbae!" She said without turning to face him. He could almost see her roll her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sighing, he let his ears hear the nth squeal she lets out every time she sees another cute thing._

"Yi Jung? What happened?" Yuuki asked concernedly as she poked his arm. She furrowed her eyebrows as she waited for Yi Jung to calm down.

Yi Jung could already feel the cold sweat forming on his forehead whenever he sees visions. He let himself collapse on the nearest bench he could find as he clutched his head tightly. By his side, he could sense Yuuki sitting beside him as she waited for him to say something. He could feel the weight of her hand on his shoulder, assuring him that she was still there with him.

It felt like hours to Yi Jung before the pain subsided but he guessed that it was only minutes ago when he had the vision. He finally let his hands down by his side. He relaxed on the bench as he closed his eyes, still feeling the slight throbbing of his head.

"I just had a vision." He explained. "I think it was the same girl from my dreams. And I still didn't see her face."

"What happened in the vision?" Yuuki asked as she scrunched up her nose. She didn't realize that Yi Jung would have visions this soon. Maybe going to South Korea really did work… She noted to tell her mother about this.

"She was dragging me to a store like you did. And she said the same thing that you did a few minutes ago. 'We are looking around, sunbae!' That was what she said." Yi Jung described.

"Sunbae? What's sunbae?" Yuuki asked, confused.

"Oh, that's like a term for 'senpai' in Korean. I think that's what she calls me. She also called me that in my dreams." Yi Jung explained.

"Oh…" Yuuki nodded finally understanding everything. "I think that girl is like a girlfriend of yours or something. Because you said that in your dreams, you were telling her 'I love you', right? I think we need to find that girl." She suggested thoughtfully. If the girl drags Yi Jung around like she always do, maybe this girl is close to Yi Jung. Like she's an important part of his life. And on top of that, Yuuki thinks that Yi Jung isn't the kind of guy who says 'I love you' to just anybody.

As Yuuki looked away, clearly distracted, Yi Jung couldn't help but think about the words she said. Could it be that that girl is a girlfriend of his? Maybe they really need to search for this girl to find out. But… "I don't think we can." Yi Jung stated sadly, making Yuuki turn to look at him. "I told you. I haven't seen her face yet. I only know her voice." That soft melodic voice that was forever imprinted in his mind. But does her voice make things a lot easier? He doubted that once he hears that voice, he would immediately know that it's the girl.

"Look." Yuuki beamed at him. "Let's just… forget about that for now, eh? You need to seriously lighten up a bit. There's an ice cream stand over there! Let's go!" Yuuki picked up his hand and again, her dragging began.

~3

Chun Hei and Chin Ho looked around the sidewalk. Earlier, they have been surprised that their Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin were the ones to pick them up from their father's old studio where their private lessons were to be held but since they saw Young Ho with them, they immediately shrug off their disappointment and describe their interesting lesson to Young Ho instead.

They were quite happy with the outcome for the day. As they worked, they could almost feel their father's presence as they shaped the clay before them. Park Sang Eun, their father's mentor, was scary at first but when he talked, the twins found out that he was gentle and kind so it wasn't hard to lighten up and be comfortable around him. He told them stories about their father every now and then as they worked and it inspired them more to work with clay harder. They found themselves wanting to learn more about pottery but Sang Eun told them that it was time to go so with heavy hearts, they exited the studio. Now, they found themselves anticipating the next lessons to come and they will definitely tell their mother that.

Hand in hand, the three children followed their Aunt and Uncle but in Young Ho's case, his Mom and Dad, as they made their way to the park near the studio. It was a great afternoon to have a walk what with the sun shining high and the cool breeze just enough for them to feel refreshed. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin led the kids to the middle of the park where there's a playground just around the corner. They sat down on the bench as they watched the children's eyes widen in delight.

"You can run around the playground if you want, kids." Jae Kyung permitted them, grinning. Woo Bin nodded his head as he gestured for the playground.

"Yeah, the other kids are playing there. Go join them, you three." He said as he put his arm around his wife.

"Okay!" They chorused excitedly.

But then Chun Hei frowned and looked at her brother and Young Ho. "But I want ice cream first, Uncle." She said, pouting. Chin Ho seconded and Young Ho followed suit, both pouting like Chun Hei. Woo Bin chuckled as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll get you three some ice cream." Woo Bin was about to go but Chun Hei and Chin Ho pulled him back.

"We want to get them, Uncle!" Chin Ho raised his hand, excitedly volunteering.

"Me too! I'll go with Chin Ho! It's just over there, Uncle!" Chun Hei raised her hand too as her other hand pointed to an ice cream stand about a few meters away from them. Woo Bin chuckled again and ruffled their hair. Reluctantly, he agreed before pulling his wallet from his pocket. He gave them a bill, just enough for three ice creams. The twins proudly beamed at him before they went off to the ice cream stand. It was always cool to do adult stuff and they were really happy that their Uncle trusted them enough to let them off.

They stopped in front of the ice cream stand with Chin Ho excitedly waving the money in his hand. They didn't notice the man and woman that were already there waiting for their own ice creams. "Ahjussi! One chocolate ice cream and one vanilla please!" He said.

"And one strawberry for me too, ahjussi!" Chun Hei added as excited as her brother.

"Wait up, little kids. This young man and young woman are here first." The old man told them kindly as he scooped some chocolate ice cream to the cone.

Hearing this, Chin Ho and Chun Hei looked at the said man and woman. They blinked their eyes a lot of times before finally widening them in utter amazement.

"Appa?"

….

So, what do you think? Please tell me if my pace is too quick or too slow. :)

_Preview:_

"_Okay…" Ga EUl nodded her head unsurely. Somehow, she had a feeling that Jae Kyung was keeping something from her. But what?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Again, please read my Writer's blog. My replies to your reviews can be found right there. (:

….

"Appa?" The twins called out softly, their eyes still full of amazement. Being the kids that they are, they didn't know what to think on what they were seeing. Is this really true? That their father was now here from heaven? They stared at the man before them, both of their eyes twinkling.

Yi Jung took the ice cream that the old man was handing out to him without taking his eyes off the cute little children in front of him. Yuuki stared at the kids too, her head tilting in curiosity. Why the heck were the kids staring at Yi Jung in pure delight? She turned to look at Yi Jung then back at the kids, her mind buzzing with questions. Why does she have the feeling that the little kids look exactly like Yi Jung? Except maybe for the eyes and nose… She gasped after a minute, realization finally hitting her. "You're… you're—?"

"Appa?" The kids repeated when they got no response from him. They ignored the woman who was speaking in a language they weren't familiar with as they both continue to stare into the man's eyes. Yi Jung, on the other hand, just stared at them in shock and amusement. Here he is, buying his ice cream and some kids tell him that he's their father. What would he make out of that? Finally getting a hold of himself, he smiled and bended his knees to their level.

"Hey, kids." Yi Jung said lightly. "I think you're mistaken, kids. I'm not your appa. Is he not with you?"

Chun Hei and Chin Ho scrunched up their nose as they looked at each other. Chin Ho held his sister's hand as he leaned in close to whisper to her ears. "Is he really appa? If he is, why doesn't he know us?"

Chun Hei shrugged as her face contorted into confusion. Days and nights of looking at their father's portrait on their bedside table strongly tells them that the man in front of them is indeed their father. They were pretty sure of that fact. But why doesn't he know? "Omma told us that appa is in heaven." She whispered back as she squeezed her brother's hand. "Maybe he's not really appa. Maybe it's appa's angel who looks like him that he sent to us? Omma said there are angels in heaven like appa is now."

Chin Ho seems to accept his sister's idea. He nodded his head as he let go of his sister's hand. His face brighten up a little as he turned to face the 'angel' still bended to their level just as his sister turned to him too. "Are you an angel?" He asked rather bluntly to confirm their conclusion. At this, Yi Jung, amused, merely chuckled before playfully ruffling his hair with his free hand. His ice cream was melting but he ignored it. Meeting with these kids was far more delightful than ice cream.

Yi Jung's grin broadened. Earlier, he was watching in amusement as the kids whisper rather loudly in front of him. He couldn't really make out the words they were telling each other but their hissing made him chuckle inside. They were interesting in a cute sort of way. "Well, I guess you can call me that if you want. You can call me 'angel'." Yi Jung stretched his hand for them to take. Both their tiny hands shook it happily. They haven't seen an angel before but if this angel looked exactly like their father, they weren't going to complain.

"Kids?" The old man behind them called out. The three looked up to see him smiling as he handed out the ice creams they ordered. Chin Ho and Chun Hei's face instantly lifted as they took the ice creams. Chin Ho handed out the money his uncle gave him. Off to the side, Yuuki was just watching the scene in front of her as she contemplated on whether or not her conclusion was true.

Yi Jung stood up and looked down at the kids again. He didn't know why he was so taken by them. He guessed it was because of their features that, he had to admit, looks sort of exactly like him except for their eyes and nose. Their eyes are beautiful and mesmerizing that somehow reminds of someone. He's not really sure who. But he can't be their father, like the kids said he is earlier, can he? They are kids after all. They may not know what they're talking about. Maybe their father is with them or something that, at some angle, looked like him that's why they've mistaken him for their real father. But why they were so happy to see him if they're with their real father? It's far too confusing for him. And Yuuki, he was sure that Yuuki thinks the same thing—that he is the father. Why though? Why is she easily convinced? It might be just a coincidence that they sort of looked alike, right?

"Hey, Mr. Angel!" The kids called out simultaneously as they gazed up at him. Yi Jung shook his head from his thoughts as he let himself get lost in those chocolate brown orbs. He let out a chuckle when he finally realized what they called him. He needs to start to get used to that if these kids would be calling him that from now on.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling.

"Will we see you again?" Chun Hei asked.

"Yeah, will we?" Chin Ho seconded, waiting for his answer.

Their expressions highly amused Yi Jung that he let out another soft chuckle. "Yeah. I guess we will. I'll see you around Seoul."

"You have to promise us Mr. Angel." They both said as they lifted up their pinky fingers. "Omma said if you promise something important, you have to pinky promise."

Now, that's something new to Yi Jung. While he met a lot of kids back in the fishing village in Japan especially whenever tourists visit that spot, he never met such kids like them. They were straightforward, interesting, and cute and most of all, as far as Yi Jung could see, they were pretty smart for their age. He takes it that they were only five to six years old of age.

Yi Jung looked at their fingers when he saw the expectant look on their faces. He found himself thinking about what kind of mother these kids have. Right now, he felt that her attitude would be somehow childish but sweet based on her children. Getting a hold of himself, he grinned at them before taking each their pinky fingers to his. "Okay, pinky promise." He stayed grinning before pinching both the children's chubby cheeks earning him slight giggles from the both of them. "What are your names by the way?" He asked.

"I'm Chin Ho!" The little boy said.

"And I'm Chun Hei!" The little girl said.

Just then, Yi Jung felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Yuuki holding out a piece of paper with numbers written on it. The twins merely glared at her from their spot. Who was this lady?

"It's your number. Give it to them." She said as Yi Jung slowly took the piece of paper. He gave her a questioning look but he decided that he'll just ask about it later.

"Here. I guess if you want to meet me again. You could call me here. Nice to meet you Chin Ho and Chun Hei." He handed out the piece of paper to them, all the while smiling. The twins beamed before running off to the direction of the playground.

"Bye Mr. Angel!" They both called out at the same time while carefully eyeing their already melting ice cream.

While licking his ice cream, Yi Jung, with a grin plastered on his face, watched as they ran away. Honestly, if you were to ask him, even if the kids didn't make him promise, he would still find away to see them again. There's just something about them that makes him feel light and…complete, for the lack of a better word. Again, he didn't know why but he was positively sure that those kids will become a big part of his life…soon.

~3

"Aunt! Uncle!" The twins called out in an excited tone. They hopped to where their Aunt and Uncle were as they licked their ice cream. They stopped in front of them with silly grins on their faces before Chun Hei handed out Young Ho his ice cream, squealing in delight.

"What has happened to you brats, huh? You seem pretty happy. It's just ice cream." Woo Bin let out a laugh before poking both of them on their arms.

Chin Ho and Chun Hei pointed to where they just came from earning them a raised eyebrow from both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. Young Ho, with curious eyes, just watched the scene before him as he licked his ice cream.

"We saw an angel!" Chun Hei explained rather happily. If it was possible, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's eyebrows went up higher.

"Yeah! We saw appa's angel!" Chin Ho has the same twinkling eyes as his sister. At the mention of their father, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung turned to look at each other while frowning. What has gotten into these kids?

"He really looks like appa!" They both finally said at the same time. The couple was immediately on their feet, really bothered on what they were saying. Usually, the twins won't mention their father in this way. They would just ask questions about him from time to time but never this. Heck, Ga Eul would not even be this happy when Yi Jung is mentioned.

Sighing, Woo Bin knelt to their level and eyed them warily. He turned to Jae Kyung who was mirroring the worried look that appeared on his face. He then faced the twins, still frowning. "What are you saying Chin Ho? Chun Hei?" Woo Bin asked gently as he eyed them cautiously.

"We saw a man that looks like appa but he doesn't know us…" Chun Hei answered in between licks of her ice cream.

"…so we thought maybe he was appa's angel that appa sent us!" Chin Ho finished her sentence as he munched the last bit of his ice cream. His hands were covered with the brown sticky substance he just ate but he didn't mind and just looked happily as his Aunt and Uncle.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?" Jae Kyung asked them gently, forcing out a soft smile on her face.

"He wasn't a stranger Aunt! He was appa's angel!" Chun Hei pointed out as she frowned together with her brother.

Chin Ho decided to back his sister up. "Yeah! He even gave his number to us!"

"What?" Woo Bin exclaimed. Now, they were really bothered. What if this man was out to get these kids? It's not impossible. They still came from a prestigious family after all. But why did the man give his number if he has bad intentions for the kids? Clenching his fists, Woo Bin was now regretting to have the kids go to the ice cream stand by themselves. "Where is it?"

Chin Ho patted both his pockets before pulling a paper from his left one. As a result, the chocolate on his hand smudged the paper making it slightly color brown.

"Chin Ho! What are you doing? You're ruining it!" When his sister saw this, Chun Hei immediately snatched it from him. It didn't make it any better though, because Chun Hei's dirty strawberry ice cream covered hands added to the smudges on the paper.

"No, you're ruining it! Look at it!" Chin Ho made an attempt to get the paper back from his sister but Woo Bin beat him to it.

"Stop fighting Chin Ho, Chun Hei." Woo Bin scolded lightly. He was never really one of those scolding parents so he didn't know how to deal with it. Thankfully, his son interrupted at that exact time.

"Hey, Chin Ho! Chun Hei! C'mon. Let's go to the playground now." Young Ho, who was quiet during the entire time, spoke up. His ice cream was long gone and he was getting impatient. He grabbed both their hands and dragged them both to the playground with the twins still arguing about who really ruined the piece of paper.

Woo Bin slowly stood up and walked back to the bench as he clutched the dirty piece of paper. His wife followed and sat down beside him. She looked curiously at the paper but then frowned at what she saw. In Woo Bin's hand, the numbers were smudged entirely of the mixed ice creams from the hands of the twins. They could only read two to four numbers clearly but what made her gasp in shock were the Japanese characters that were a little smudged but still readable written on it. It was So Yi Jung's name.

"Who—?" Jae Kyung began to ask but she stopped when she saw her husband's face serious.

"That damn impersonator. Why the hell is he impersonating Yi Jung? A heartless monster." Woo Bin said angrily. Jae Kyung could feel that her husband was stopping himself from thinking about his dead best friend-slash-brother. His death was still a touchy subject among them although all of them have already moved on from their loss.

"Maybe he isn't impersonating Yi Jung, you know. Maybe it's just a coincidence that they have the same name?" Jae Kyung reasoned uncertainly.

"And go for the twins?" Woo Bin turned to look at Jae Kyung with a hard look on his face. "And the twins said that the man looks exactly like their father. Jae Kyung… The twins know what their father looks like. They look at his picture every night before sleeping as Ga Eul already told us so it's hard to say that they're mistaken about who they exactly saw. Why though? Why is he impersonating Yi Jung after all these years?"

With those words, Jae Kyung had no answer. How could she? When she could feel herself agreeing with everything her husband told her. He has a strong point there.

"I need to find that man, Jae Kyung. I have to know what he's up to." Woo Bin told her firmly. He's not going to let some impersonator get away.

And Jae Kyung couldn't help but agree once more. She found herself nodding at that. They definitely need to find the man.

~3

"You know…" Yuuki began as she walked alongside Yi Jung. They were now on their way to the Italian restaurant where they would be working at. After going to some more shops and when they realized that there was only an hour left before their shifts start, they decided to go back to their apartment to fetch their uniforms and some other necessary things."The kids really looked like you."

"Yeah. I noticed." Yi Jung absentmindedly replied as he curiously looked at the shops they pass by.

"Look, Yi Jung. What if they are somehow related to you? It could be a lead to your family!" Yuuki persisted on the topic.

"That's impossible. I know you think they're my children. But that's just…" Yi Jung paused, searching for the right word. "…unbelievable. Yeah. That's unbelievable." He nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, and what made you write my number to the paper, by the way? You don't even understand a single word of our conversation."

Yuuki stayed quiet for awhile as she observed Yi Jung. He was looking thoughtful for a moment but when he realized that she wasn't answering him, he turned to look at her, cocking his eyebrow. Sighing, Yuuki responded, "Because it looked like you want to see them again." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either and Yuuki knew Yi Jung would see through that.

Yi Jung narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her face. "I don't believe you." He finally declared after a few seconds.

"Okay fine!" Yuuki said stubbornly. "Because I have a feeling that they have some relation to you so I want to see if my conclusion is true. Look, it's not a coincidence that they look like you! There has to be an explanation. Maybe they're your nephew and niece? There has to be an explanation!"

Yi Jung rolled her eyes at her as he pushed his way to the door of the restaurant. Though he thinks that Yuuki's theory was insane and unbelievable, he couldn't help but think about those cute little kids. Who are they really?

~3

"Omma!" Chun Hei and Chin Ho raced to their mother as she came through the front door. It just turned dark outside when Ga Eul finally reached the Song estate. She didn't expect that the meeting would last longer than she thought it would. And when the meeting did end, one of her co-workers asked her a favor that she couldn't ignore. Her co-worker looked so desperate that she found herself nodding and then being dragged by her just a second after that.

"Hey, kids! So what have you been up to? Woah, you look clean." Ga Eul laughed as each of them took one of her legs, hugging it tight. She softly ruffled their hair as she looked up at Jae Kyung who was slowly walking towards them with Young Ho. "Hey Jae Kyung! And hey there, Young Ho! How are you guys?"

"Fine, Aunt Ga Eul!" Young Ho said cheerily while Jae Kyung just nodded in her direction. She forced a smile on her face but Ga Eul instantly knew that something was up. Jae Kyung never just nods.

"Kids, why don't you go inside and play?" Ga Eul told them at which they immediately agreed. The kids ran back inside the living room while Ga Eul slowly walked up to Jae Kyung. "What's up, Jae Kyung? You and Woo Bin had a fight?"

Jae Kyung looked up at Ga Eul before shaking her head in response. "No, not at all. You know we don't fight that much." Jae Kyung forced another smile but Ga Eul knows that Jae Kyung never just smiles. She always grins, her pearly white teeth always showing. Seriously, what is happening with her?

"Then, where is he?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow as she looked around the house. Nope. No sign of Woo Bin. Because it was unusually quiet besides the kids' laughter in the living room. Lack of noisiness.

"Oh, he's at the base." Jae Kyung replied honestly. Ga Eul's ears perked up in interest. That was new. It's been years since Woo Bin spent time at their 'base' (especially at that hour), the underground base where all his men in the mafia are. Normally, he would not go there if nothing important has happened. So if Woo Bin is in the base right now…

"Did something bad happen?" Ga Eul asked, her heart racing. Did something bad happen to any of them? Is Jan Di alright? Is Yu Mi? Or maybe it's Jun Pyo? Ji Hoo? Or their kids? Oh, shit, their kids.

"No, nothing's happened." Jae Kyung assured her, smiling.

"Then, what's he doing there?"

"Nothing. Just checking things out. I don't really know." She lied smoothly. Earlier, Woo Bin and she discussed what they'll do about the situation and it doesn't involve Ga Eul (or the rest of the gang) at the moment. They didn't want her to worry and such. Yi Jung is her husband after all. What would her reaction be if she knew that there's someone impersonating him? They need to find the man first and confront him before telling everyone. And they already told the twins to keep the Angel man a secret from their mother until Jae Kyung and Woo Bin told them that it's okay to tell her. The kids were curious at first but it was a good thing that they managed to convince them with the help of little Young Ho. They knew Ga Eul would be even more troubled if she finds out the supposed impersonator talked to the twins.

"Okay…" Ga EUl nodded her head unsurely. Somehow, she had a feeling that Jae Kyung was keeping something from her. But what?

~3

"Master Woo Bin, we already tracked him down." The guy in a black suit bowed in front of his boss. The guys behind him followed suit. The guy who just spoke then put a folder on the coffee table in front of him before going to his earlier position. After that, all of them stood up straight before going stiff and stoic in front of Prince Song.

"Already? That was fast." Woo Bin said as he furrowed her eyebrows. He picked up the folder and scanned its contents. Now, this is weird. If this man is dangerous as he believed him to be then why was he so quick to find? It has just been two days since that day at the park and they already got so much information about him.

The folder contained a slightly blurred picture of a man with a girl entering a shop. Woo Bin can't clearly make out the face but it sort of really looks like his best friend. The picture was attached to a paper containing everything that they found out about him. "So his name really is So Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked, bewildered, as he looked up at them. The guy in front of him nodded.

"Yes, Master Woo Bin." He paused before adding unsurely. "I served you for over 10 years. I remember Master Yi Jung rather clearly as he spends his time here with you together with Master Ji Hoo and Master Jun Pyo. I am sure that the man looks exactly like Master Yi Jung." The guy answered him again, still expressionless.

"What the hell?" Woo Bin exclaimed. What's this guy playing at?

"He arrived from Japan just a few days ago with a girl named, Yuuki Takeuchi. He flew here with a special pass saying that he has a condition that's why he needed to come back here to South Korea. Apparently, he is Korean but given his said condition, he was forced to stay in Japan for five years." The guy informed him the details that were written in the paper.

"What's his condition?" Woo Bin asked, his heart beating fast. He didn't know why he was nervous but all of the things he just said were falling into place in his mind.

The man looks exactly like his best friend…

The man's name is So Yi Jung…

The man was obviously not hiding from them…

The man stayed in Japan for five years…and five years ago was when he lost one of his best friends.

The man came from Japan…where Yi Jung supposedly died because of the earthquake five years ago.

And most of all, they never really did find Yi Jung's body…

"Amnesia." The guy answered.

Just one word, but Woo Bin's world came crashing in front of him.

Shit, his best friend. He's alive. He was never so sure about anything in his whole life but now…

"Tell me! Where is he?" He demanded as he gripped the collar of the guy in front of him.

~3

"Okay, seriously, you two. You just started working here yesterday but men have been asking for you two. It was Yi Jung yesterday. That scary man that looks like a…" Min Ho shook his head when he remembered the scary looking man who came asking for information about Yi Jung yesterday. Damn, he was really scary. "But now, it's you Yuuki? You sure you don't know anyone here?" Min Ho asked them almost accusingly.

Yi Jung put the tray he was holding down on the counter, all the while looking oddly at Min Ho. "What do you mean?" He asked instead of answering him. Yuuki just stood there, not knowing what Min Ho just said. When she heard her name, they instantly got her attention.

"What's he saying?" Yuuki whispered to Yi Jung. Yi Jung translated all of the things Min Ho said before Yuuki widened her eyes. "What? Why me?" She hissed before turning her gaze to Min Ho.

"Yi Jung, please translate this to Yuuki. There's someone outside waiting for you and I was asked not to tell you who he is. But he's one of our VIP's so don't try anything bad that would make them go against the restaurant." Min Ho warned as he waited for Yi Jung to finish translating everything to Yuuki. When Yuuki looked nervously at Yi Jung then back at him, Min Ho added. "Go now. You don't want to keep him waiting."

**Notes:** Yes, all the F4's plus Jae Kyung can read and speak Japanese since they came from rich families, thus, having lessons when they were younger. Only Jan Di, Ga Eul and Yu Mi don't speak the language but they can understand bits of it.

And yes, Woo Bin thought that Yi Jung was an impostor at first because his best friend supposedly died years ago. What will his reaction be? So this is what I came up with. I hope it's okay.

So, reviews? Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

.

Thank you for the reviews I've been receiving! Again, please just visit my site for my replies! 3

….

Yuuki got out of the kitchen nervously. She cautiously peeked at the VIP booth located right at the corner of the restaurant. She didn't know why someone was looking for her. Heck, she didn't even know that someone knows her in this country. She only knows Yi Jung, her landlady and her co-workers. Who could it possibly be? Is it her parents? But once again, as she took a peek at the booth tells her otherwise. Yuuki racked her brain trying to think who she knows here but she still came up with nothing. Zilch. Zero. After a minute or so, she finally took a deep breath and bravely walked towards the booth.

She stopped walking just behind the booth and looked curiously at the man in it. He has a sort of reddish brown hair and Yuuki took notice of the business suit he was wearing. He was definitely rich. That realization didn't help her nerves one bit though. Which brings her back to her earlier question… Who could it be?

Before Yuuki could continue to ponder that, the man seems to take notice of her presence behind him. He slowly turned around to look at her. She widened her eyes before blushing when he flashed her a charming smile. She couldn't help it really. This man was gorgeous and for Yuuki, this man could definitely rival Yi Jung when it comes to looks. Again, she wasn't going to tell Yi Jung that.

"Hello Takeuchi-san." The man greeted politely before bowing. This surprised Yuuki even more. He knows she's Japanese? "I was told that you're Japanese and you're new here in our country." The man explained fluently in the language she could understand. Which surprised her a whole lot more if that was possible... He could speak Japanese. Huh.

"Oh. I..Uh…Hello." Yuuki spluttered before bowing. Her cheeks were turning a darker shade of red by the second. She didn't know what to say. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

Thankfully, the man seemed to notice her discomfort so he smiled and gestured for her to take a seat. Yuuki looked down at her shoes before taking a deep breath and sitting down in front of him.

"My name is Song Woo Bin." He introduced politely.

Slowly, Yuuki shifted her gaze only to find the man named Woo Bin smiling down at her. She definitely didn't know this man and so she told him that, "I don't want to be rude or anything but… who are you?"

Instead of answering, Woo Bin grinned before calling the waiter to take their orders. Yuuki, however, politely declined when asked what she wants to eat. It was weird for her to dine with a man she doesn't even know at a restaurant. And to top that, the restaurant she was supposed to be dining in with the said man was the one she was working for.

The man continued smiling at her as Yuuki looked down on her feet. She didn't want to say something first since her question was remained ignored by Woo Bin. They stayed liked that until Woo Bin's order arrived. To her utter shock though, Woo Bin seemed to order for her too and Yuuki had a feeling that their soon-to-be conversation wouldn't be that quick.

She was about to tell him all of her bugging thoughts when Woo Bin started speaking. "I hope you like chicken, Takeuchi-san." He started before looking straight into her eyes and adding, "I'm a frank person, Takeuchi-san and I don't want to beat around the bush. I know you're wondering why I came here to see you." Yuuki stared at him as she nodded her head and braced herself for what he was about to say. She was feeling a little bit frightened at his serious demeanor. "I found out that So Yi Jung has been staying the last five years in Japan with your family, am I right?"

Yuuki frowned in confusion. "So Yi Jung?" When she saw Woo Bin nod his head in confirmation, she shook her head up and down in return. "Why?" She asked cautiously. If this man wants Yi Jung, then why was he talking to her instead? Well, who is this man, really?

"I also heard that Yi Jung has been suffering amnesia in his stay there." Woo Bin continued, ignoring her question once again. "Takeuchi-san, I assume that you are Yi Jung's close friend since he came here with you. So you're the only one who could tell me about him. Please help me… I want to know how your family came to find him in Japan. I want to know what his life was like with your family." Yuuki couldn't miss the sadness in his tone. She felt that she was missing something in here. Does this guy know Yi Jung? Again, she frowned at him, not saying anything as Woo Bin patiently waited for her answer.

After a minute, she took a deep breath before looking up at Woo Bin. "But why would you want to know about Yi Jung? Who are you?" She questioned him.

"I am So Yi Jung's best friend since childhood." This time, Woo Bin answered her straightly. Yuuki watched as he fished out something in his pocket. He pulled out three pictures and he held it out for her to see.

Yuuki took it from him with furrowed eyebrows. All of the pictures showed four boys. The first one was four boys about four years old posing playfully at the camera. The second picture contained the same four boys laughing at the camera with their arms around each other. The third one was very much like the second one except the four boys were older by a few years. Yuuki recognized the very same man in front of her right beside…Yi Jung? She widened her eyes as she looked at the picture then at Woo Bin.

At last! A lead to Yi Jung's past. She couldn't help but grin as she thought about this trip. She didn't know that it would be this easy to search for Yi Jung's family. Instead of searching, they were the ones who end up finding them.

"I just want to see if the Yi Jung with you right now is the very same Yi Jung I've known since I was young. I mean… is he really…?" Woo Bin interrupted with the same sad tone Yuuki noticed earlier. "We thought…" He hesitated but with one encouraging look from Yuuki, he continued. "We thought Yi Jung had died during the earthquake. We looked for him for a year but still, nothing. Where exactly did you find Yi Jung? And how? Please Takeuchi-san." Woo Bin said almost pleadingly.

Yuuki let her lips curl upwards before telling him her side of the story. Of course, she would help anyone if it would mean helping Yi Jung too.

~3

"So all along… Yi Jung has been in Japan with amnesia?" Jun Pyo shouted in disbelief.

The Shinhwa President was with his best friends, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, in the F4 lounge. The F4 Don Juan had just finished telling them about their dead-but-now-alive best friend. It was a week after his conversation with Yuuki at the fancy Italian restaurant. He had immediately called his best friends right after and made them cancel whatever appointment they had. To his frustration, Jun Pyo couldn't immediately go back to Seoul because as it turns out, there would be a storm the next few days at where he was. Woo Bin had patiently (well, impatiently) waited for Jun Pyo to come back from his business trip in Europe, wanting to tell the both of them together about this new discovery. This news was beyond important for the three of them. Their best friend is alive. Who would have thought that? And what was more important than that right now? They lost all hope in looking for him years ago and now they regretted it. If they had looked for him more, they could have found out that Yi Jung is alive and very much healthy (except for the amnesia part, of course).

"Yeah. Yi Jung is alive." Woo Bin told them as if not believing himself at all. He grinned at them before taking a drink of his cocktail. "I couldn't believe it either when I first found out about him. I thought he was an impostor."

"But how? What exactly happened?" Ji Hoo asked calmly though Woo Bin and Jun Pyo knew him well enough to now that the ever quiet voice of reason was anything but calm. He was tense and confusion was evident behind his thin mask.

Takeuchi Yuuki's father, Takeuchi Yukito, found him by the shore at their fishing village. It was the day after the earthquake and the villagers were checking how much damage the earthquake had caused them. Fortunately, it was minimal and the earthquake didn't affect their village that much compared to the nearby villages. But still, there were pieces of wood and stuff scattered all over the place. They found a few people and dead and unconscious by the shore. Luckily, Yi Jung was one of the unconscious ones." Woo Bin narrated the story exactly how Yuuki told him.

"But why haven't we found him then after we searched for him for a year?" Ji Hoo asked again, still tense.

"Because we never looked where they found him. It was a small fishing village far from Tokyo and we never imagined Yi Jung would ever step foot there." Woo Bin answered as he scrunched up his nose. He knew what his best friend would ask next and he waited for it.

"Why was he there in the first place?"

Woo Bin frowned even more. This was the question he didn't have an answer himself so he shrugged at their curious faces. "We wouldn't know that. He has amnesia now. I doubt he remembers why he was there too."

Ji Hoo only nodded at this as Jun Pyo ran his hand through his hair. Happiness is an understatement of what they're feeling right now. They still couldn't grasp the fact that Yi Jung is alive.

"Where is he now?" Ji Hoo asked yet again as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't we going to see him?"

Woo Bin blinked his eyes before looking at his watch. It's almost time…

And as if on cue, the door to the far corner of the lounge opened, revealing the face they haven't seen in years.

The last of the F4 and the subject of their conversation gazed around the place in confusion as he looked down on the piece of paper in his hand. He frowned before looking around the expensive looking room, wondering if he really was in the right place.

"Uhm? Delivery?" He tried calling out, searching for any person in the room.

"Delivery?" Jun Pyo mouthed to Woo Bin as he raised his eyebrow.

Woo Bin held his hand out before chuckling, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I only asked a favor from Takeuchi-san to bring him here today. I didn't know it will be like this."

"Hello? Delivery?" The same familiar voice interrupted their little exchange.

The three took this as their cue to stand up and greet him by the door. They brought their fingers inside their pocket as they calmly walked to where their 'visitor' was. Truthfully, they didn't know that to expect when they see him. They knew he wouldn't remember a thing when Yi Jung sees them so how would they approach him exactly?

The three of them looked at each other before smiling, having read each other's minds. Of course! What about treating him like he wasn't gone in the first place?

"Yo, my bro!"

"Yi Jung-ah."

"Yah! Yi Jung! You little idiot!"

Yi Jung could only blink back in amusement. He opened his mouth to say something but he was caught off guard when the red-haired man in front of him pulled him into a brotherly hug before ruffling his hair. The other two did the same and Yi Jung could only smile awkwardly in return. Since when did Koreans start to hug delivery boys when they bring them their food?

Woo Bin laughed at Yi Jung's face. He draped his arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair again. "You haven't changed a bit So Yi Jung, you rascal." He teased before releasing him. Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo who were both grinning from ear to ear. As weird as it may sound, they felt complete again. After a long long time, the F4 can now be really called _the F4_.

Suddenly, Yi Jung staggered back as he clutched his now exploding head. He grunted as his body landed in the carpeted floor with a pained expression on his face.

"Yi Jung-ah!" Woo Bin shouted almost immediately. He knelt down beside his friend and was about to hold him to try and calm him down but Dr. Yoon stopped him.

The quiet doctor shook his head before explaining, "I think he's having some visions. He'll calm down after a minute. Let him…"

"_Wait for me!" A five-year old Yi Jung ran with all his might as he tried to catch up with his friends. Being the littlest in their group has this disadvantage and he hated it especially at times like these. He abruptly stopped running. He tried to catch his breath as he let himself lie down on the white snowy ground._

_When the three boys realized that one of them was missing, they stopped and turned around to look for him. They frowned when they didn't saw him. Worried, little Ji Hoo hurriedly walked back as he retraced his steps and the other two slowly followed suit._

"_Yi Jung!" The three called out repeatedly but they didn't receive any answers._

_After a few more steps, they finally stopped when they heard giggles from behind a lump of snow._

"_Yi Jung?" Little Woo Bin called out as he cautiously walked around the lump. He smirked before chuckling earning him curious looks from little Ji Hoo and little Jun Pyo. "Look, Ji Hoo-yah! Jun Pyo-yah! Jungie's making snow angels!" Little Woo Bin laughed as he bent his knees to form a snowball in his hands._

_Little Ji Hoo and little Jun Pyo immediately ran to where they were and laughed when they saw what little Yi Jung's doing. They watched as little Woo Bin threw the snowball at their best friend as he formed snow angels._

"_Yah! Watch it Woo Bin-ah! Try it! It's fun!" Yi Jung laughed again as he opened and closed his arms and legs._

_~3_

_Yi Jung frowned when he felt something softly hit his cheek. He looked at the offending piece of crumpled paper on his desk before turning to the criminal. He narrowed his eyes when the Don Juan smiled at him innocently._

_He was about to throw the paper back to him but the teacher suddenly decided to turn around that exact moment to ask him a question._

"_Mr. So, what would the graph look like given the equation on the board?"_

_Yi Jung answered the question easily and watched as the teacher turned around to write another equation. Unfortunately, Don Juan was too fast and threw him a piece of crumpled paper again. He gritted his teeth before glaring at him._

_He inserted a paperweight inside the paper and threw it at Woo Bin. At this, Don Juan's smiling face turned upside down. He threw back series of crumpled paper, completely ignoring the teacher's complaints. He began hiding behind his desk just as Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo decided to join the paper war too._

"_Hey! We want to have some fun too!" Jun Pyo said as he threw back a ball at Ji Hoo._

_~3_

_Woo Bin whistled lowly as he checked out another chick coming near the bar. The girl sat down beside him, slightly exposing her bare back. She winked seductively at the mafia prince rewarding her a charming smile from him._

"_Uhuh, this one's mine Yi Jung-ah." Woo Bin whispered to the guy beside him who already had two girls claiming each of his arms._

"_Sure, I'll just see you tomorrow." Yi Jung smirked before leading the ladies to the exit._

_~3_

"_This game is crap!" Jun Pyo growled. He slammed the controller on the coffee table before standing up and stomping his way to the bar._

"_You say that a game is crap every time you couldn't beat the boss." Ji Hoo said nonchalantly from behind the book he was reading._

_Yi Jung and Woo Bin laughed as they made their way to the fuming Jun Pyo. They draped their arms around the Shinhwa heir, both of them ruffling his hair. "Yeah, Jun Pyo. Take pity on those controllers you've broken." Yi Jung teased._

"_Yeah, I think that's the fifth set this week." Woo Bin smirked._

"_Go away." Jun Pyo grumbled. The sulking heir walked to the couch and let his body collapse on it._

"_Yah, Jun Pyo! Why don't we play cards?" Woo Bin suggested as he turned to Yi Jung with the same mischievous look on his face._

_Jun Pyo, not knowing their plan, instantly brightened up and crossed his arms in front of him, a smug look on his face. "If you want to die a loser, sure!"_

Slowly, Yi Jung opened his eyes. As usual, he can feel the cold sweat forming all over his body. He continued breathing heavily as he gripped his aching head. _What was that all about?_ He thought a bit frustrated. Then, he remembered that he was currently in a room with three guys that he had... _known for years._

As he realized this, he carefully but forcefully lifted his body into a sitting position from the carpeted floor and looked up at the figures towering over him. Upon seeing the worried faces of the people he had just seen in his vision, Yi Jung simply gave them a soft smile. "Yoon Ji Hoo." He said hoarsely, feeling a little scratch in his throat. He glanced at the guy in a white suit before turning to the guy with a curly hair, earning him a shocked look from both of them. "Gu Jun Pyo." Finally, he gazed at the red-haired guy. "Song Woo Bin."

The three could only look at Yi Jung with an open mouth and wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. Yi Jung remembered them? Just like that? Now, they can truly believe that the bond they have was strong... beyond strong.

Being the first to recover from shock, Ji Hoo coughed before bending down his knees to Yi Jung's level. "You remember?"

"I saw us when we were just kids, we were playing in the snow." Yi Jung recalled with a smile on his face. "Then I suddenly saw us throwing paper at each other while having a class in our private classroom. After that, I saw us laughing and talking." He looked at the three of them. "Then I saw us hanging around at this place very place." Yi Jung shifted his head to look around the lounge before turning back to them. "It felt like watching a movie." He grinned at them.

"Wow." Jun Pyo whispered, still shocked at what's happening. Just last week, he was attending boring meetings out of the country and he never imagined that his life would turn out like this as soon as he flew back here. Never in his life has he witness something like this and for him, it was too much to handle. He plopped himself on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the migraine that's starting to form.

"I don't think I remember everything though. I just remember that I've known you three since we were just little kids and we've been stuck with each other ever since." Yi Jung said, frowning. He scrunched up his face, trying and failing remembering the memories he had with them. "I'm sorry."

"Woah woah, hold on, Yi Jung!" Woo Bin chuckled as he placed his arm around his shoulder smoothly. "You don't have to say sorry, you rascal! It's just good to know that you remember us. The F4 is now complete."

"F4?" Yi Jung asked in confusion. Is that what they were called?

"We'll start at that. We'll tell you how our stupid leader, Jun Pyo, invented that name."

"Yah! I heard that!" Jun Pyo called out from the couch.

Ignoring him, Ji Hoo nodded his head in agreement. "And we would gladly fill you in on our escapades through the years."

"Yeah. And while we're at it, why don't you stay here the next few days?"

~3

Ga Eul sighed for the nth time. She smiled as she relaxed herself and let the person attending to her do her work. Right now, she willed herself not to worry about anything.

She was with Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Yu Mi getting full treatment at one of the luxurious spas owned by Shinhwa. It was actually an unexpected treat to the four of them. Just last night, Jae Kyung called her to tell her that the guys planned the day for them to relax and just have some fun. The chaebols said that while they're at it, they would be taking care of all the kids at the lounge. When they all tried to protest, the guys continuously assured them that they don't have anything to worry about and they just want to have some father-children time with the kids with the exception of Chun Hei and Chin Ho but the 'uncles' said that they treat the twins as their kids too. The girls, annoyed by their persuasion, agreed although reluctantly. They had to admit. The guys' idea was actually great since they do need some relaxing time with all the stress their work put them through (well, except the spoiled Ha heiress).

"I still can't believe him!" Jan Di shouted out of the blue once again. Ga Eul could only roll her eyes at this. Her best friend had been like this ever since they got there and she could only laugh at the reason.

"Sheesh, Jan Di. It's not as if Jun Pyo has been seeing some other woman." Jae Kyung told her (yet again) before grunting when the attendant slapped her back roughly.

"You should relax Jan Di and forget about Jun Pyo for a second. We're having a massage, after all." Yu Mi seconded.

"But I really can't believe him!" Jan Di shouted, ignoring the both of them. "It's been two weeks since I last saw him. He was out of the country for two whole weeks and then when he comes back here in Seoul, he doesn't even bother coming home? He goes straight at the stupid F4 lounge with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo doing god-knows-what and slept there for two days! And when I said I'll come there, he just tells me no! Then he calls last night and be goody-goody to me telling me that I should have a spa day with the three of you and he's going to take our sons with him while we do this! What is wrong with that bafoon?"

The three girls laughed at her before rolling their eyes. "What is this, Jan Di? Last thing I know, you didn't even want Jun Pyo around you because you said he annoys you to no end." Ga Eul teased as she let out series of chuckles and giggles.

"And besides, Jan Di, again, it's not like he's cheating on you. He's with my husband and Ji Hoo. The both of them didn't come home for two days too." Jae Kyung let out a small laugh.

"Easy for you to say. Your husband was gone for just two days. Jun Pyo has been gone for two weeks." Jan Di grumbled. She made a face before it turned into a mischievous one. "Hey, what if we go there right after this? Let's see what they're up to!"

Jae Kyung snapped her head up at this with a horrified look on her face. "Uh… I don't think that's a good idea." She said uneasily. The truth was that she knew what the boys were exactly up to since she knew all about the dead-but-now-alive Yi Jung. The boys were spending their time with Yi Jung those two days, telling him stories of their childhood. The F4 excluded the details about the girls, especially Ga Eul, because they decided that it would be better if Yi Jung would remember them himself. They just agreed that helping Yi Jung remember Ga Eul (and not forcing him to do so) would be the best option for now.

"And why is that?" Jan Di narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the nervous-looking Jae Kyung.

"We wouldn't want them to get mad now, would we?" Jae Kyung made up smoothly.

At this, Jan Di frowned, considering it for a moment. She then shrugged and said, "So what? I doubt Jun Pyo would get really mad because of that. Let's just go!"

"Hmmm, actually, that's not a bad idea. I want to know what Ji Hoo's up to too. It's unusual for him to be secretive around me." Yu Mi backed Jan Di up. When Jae Kyung turned to a nodding Ga Eul, she knew she lost the battle.

_Oh, crap. _Jae Kyung thought. What should she do now?

~3

Little feet running together with childish giggles surrounded the F4 lounge. Laughing, Yi Jung backed away from the hands that were trying to reach him. He ran from the pool table to the kitchen and back to the living room as the little ones tried to catch him. He ran around the place a few more times but when he noticed the kids slowing down, he decided to stop and just pretend that the little monsters have finally defeated him.

"Gotchaaaa!" Chun Hei squealed. She threw herself at Yi Jung causing them to topple over on the floor. Yi Jung continued laughing when Chin Ho decided to jump over him too.

"Okay, back up monsters." He said in between chuckles. He gently pushed them away as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"What do we have here?" A voice interrupted their series of giggles.

Grinning, Yi Jung turned to Woo Bin. "So what's up with the other kids?" He asked instead of answering.

As he uttered these words, the said kids came running into the room and jumping over him too.

"Mr. Angel! Mr. Angel!" They all called as they began to tickle him. Yi Jung could only laugh at their failed attempts as he tried to tickle them too.

"I really need to get used to that name." Yi Jung said to Woo Bin. Trying to pull away the hyperactive kids from him, Woo Bin snorted.

"What a dorky name, angel." He emphasized the nickname teasingly rewarding him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Mr. Angel! Help us beat the space rangers!" Gu Kwang Ho, the eldest, said as he pulled Yi Jung's shirt. The others mimicked him and pulled parts of Yi Jung's body with their little hands.

"No can do, kids. It's already past your bedtime." Ji Hoo interrupted from behind them. He popped his head to the living room followed by Jun Pyo. "Jun Pyo and I already finished setting up your tents at the other living room." He casually pointed to the room across from where they are.

"Aw!" The kids frowned at them but the cool F4 dads could only smirk in return.

"But we want to spend more time with Mr. Angel!" Yoon Sang Hee, the always quiet girl, surprisingly whined. She folded her arms in front of her as the other kids did the same too.

"Well, can we at least sleep together?" Gu Hyun Su asked hopefully. When Ji Hoo nodded, they all cheered but then their faces immediately turned into frowns when they eventually remembered that they still didn't want to sleep.

"C'mon guys. I'll just tuck you in." Yi Jung said as he straightened himself up. Amazingly, the kids' faces almost instantly brightened up. The adults watched as they raced to across the room and made their way inside their tent.

"That was..." Woo Bin paused midway, unable to say anything more. "Go ahead and tuck them in, Yi Jung. I'm exhausted." He, together with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo, made their way to the bar to get some cocktails to drink.

"You're the fathers, why should I do that?" Yi Jung raised his eyebrow but he just received a wave of their hands.

"You told them you'd do it!" Jun Pyo said grumpily but didn't turn his head back.

"Fine, fine." Yi Jung agreed, shaking his head along the way. He went inside the tent just as the door opened.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" The familiar female voice called out angrily. The three guys by the bar snapped their heads up as they widened their eyes.

"Shit, who told them to come here?" Woo Bin hissed at the guys beside him. They just shrugged in response and quickly made their way to the door.

When they got there, Jan Di already had her hands on her hips, looking like she would explode any second now. Yu Mi together with a guilty looking Jae Kyung was behind her, looking through her shoulder.

Luckily, Ji Hoo calmly walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "If you don't want to wake the kids up, Jan Di, please don't shout." He told her reasonably.

Jan Di huffed but agreed anyway. "Please tell me what's going on." She said lowly as she looked straight at her husband. Jun Pyo bit his lip but didn't say anything. He waited for the other two to begin speaking before he did. He didn't really know how to start explaining everything and since Ji Hoo's wife was also there waiting for an answer, Jun Pyo just waited for him to handle the situation.

"Sit down then we'll tell you." Woo Bin told Yu Mi and Jan Di before adding, "But before that, is Ga Eul with you?"

"Yeah, she's just parking the car." Jan Di answered nonchalantly but the guys looked at each other with the same horrified face. Ga Eul shouldn't see Yi Jung! It was too early! They still need to have a plan!

"W..What?" Woo Bin asked but before Jan Di could retort something back the door opened once again followed by a zipping from the tent.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Yah! They're all already asleep!"

The guys snapped their heads to the door while the girls shifted their gaze to the room across them. All of them widened their eyes for different reasons. While the guys frantically looked for something to distract Ga Eul, the girls put their hands to their mouths, shaking.

"Y…You…" Jan Di stuttered.

Ga Eul looked from the guys to her best friend, confused. What was up with these guys? She walked over to Jan Di worriedly but when she saw the object (or person) of her horror, she immediately froze. She was greeted with those black orbs that she hasn't seen in five long years. The guy in front of her, however, nervously bit his lip. He looked straight at those chocolate brown eyes and he couldn't help it but his rational mind slowly drifted away from his head.

All was silent.

And at that moment. It was just him and her.

Shakily, Ga Eul put her right hand to her lips, feeling her legs going numb. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

_Is this a joke? Is this a dream? Why is he here? Is he really real? _Thought after thought kept entering her mind.

The others watched as Ga Eul suddenly lost her sanity and ran to Yi Jung with open arms. She hugged him tightly as she sobbed. Her tears seemed endless as it came pouring down from her eyes but at that very moment, she didn't care. She could touch him! He is real! He's really here!

She felt warm.

She felt so happy.

She could scream but she seemed unable to speak as she soaked his shirt with more tears. She never thought that she would cry like this again but she is now.

But then, her magic couldn't last forever and she stiffened at the words the man in her arms uttered next.

"Who are you?"

…..

_Preview:_

"_Why don't you live here?" Rae Min suggested cheerfully._

Notes: The twins still don't know that Yi Jung is there father and vice versa. Explanations as the story progresses. 3

PS: For the record, this is the longest chapter I've ever written among all my fics. WOW. O_O

Well, am I forgiven for not updating for a week? *sheepish smile*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

Those words keep echoing in Ga Eul's mind. Unknowingly, her eyes formed a new batch of tears but this time, it's of sadness and not of joy. She couldn't believe it. How could her happiness be just a glimpse? Doesn't she deserve a lifetime of that? Her heart ached. Is this really her Yi Jung? Her So Yi Jung? The man she loved all these years?

And her heart answered her questions. Only Yi Jung could make her heart feel that way. It never fails to skip a beat when he's around.

But why though? Why doesn't he know her? And why is he only here now after those five long years of waiting for him? Is this a joke? But the seriousness laced in his voice told her that it was real.

Still, it didn't explain why he didn't know her. Mixed emotions overwhelmed her—confusion, sadness, joy.

Slowly, she released the man in her arms. Her hands fell to her sides. She didn't feel a need to look up, to see his eyes, to fall deep within those orbs and to remember the happy memories they had together. Her shoulders dropped and she was about to turn and run away but suddenly arms surrounded her waist.

Yi Jung instinctively pulled her closer to him and placed his chin on top of her shoulder like he had been doing it for a long time. He doesn't know what made him do that but when he saw her face, it was enough to make him hug her like this. She seemed so sad and he felt the need to comfort her, to embrace her. Yi Jung didn't know if she cried because of what he said.

He had to admit, though. What he said was rude and it was not like him. But the words rolled out of his tongue before he could stop it. Those words that he always say after his dreams about that mystery girl.

Ga Eul didn't move. She was frozen in his arms and her mind was blank. She couldn't think. Why is he hugging her now? Does he now know who she is?

But again, her hope was shattered the second he spoke.

"I'm…" She heard him murmur to her ears. "I'm sorry if… I don't know who you are." It was soft but it wasn't sweet. It was definitely heartbreaking.

When Ga Eul heard this, it snapped her out of her blank mind and she gently pushed him away. She took a step backward and turned around. This time, she did run away and this time, he didn't hug her.

Yi Jung watched as the girl run away from him with tears in her eyes. Again, he didn't know why it pained him to see the girl run away in tears from him. He thought that she would eventually leave the lounge but to his surprise, Woo Bin stepped in front of her.

Woo Bin pulled Ga Eul into his arms and the latter struggled in his hold. But he was firm. As both their friends, he wanted her to know that Yi Jung isn't hurting her deliberately.

"He has amnesia, Ga Eul-ah." Woo Bin told her quietly.

Jan Di and Yu Mi gasp at that news but Ga Eul could only stare at Woo Bin. Her doe eyes looked at him, asking him if he was serious. He nodded his head and turned to look at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung stood there, looking at the girl worriedly. She seemed so small now that she was in Woo Bin's arms and for some reason, his heart ached. "I'm really sorry." He apologized again. He walked towards the pair and stopped just a foot away from them. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He added sincerely.

Ga Eul gradually looked at him. She studied him then stared straight into his eyes and he stared back. Yi Jung thought that she would cry again but he was wrong.

Ga Eul smiled.

And Yi Jung could only smile back. Her smile, like her eyes, was mesmerizing that you could drown once you look at it. It was a smile that could brighten up your day and Yi Jung could see that it wasn't forced. It is real. She is real.

The girl in front of him stood up straight and held up her hand. "Well then, Yi Jung-ah. I'm Chu Ga Eul, your girl best friend since high school." Ga Eul introduced herself as she ignored the surprised look the others were giving her. She really didn't know what made her do that but she thought it was the right thing to do. Right now, she felt that it would be awkward when she introduced herself as his wife.

What would Yi Jung's reaction be when she said, 'Hi, I'm Chu Ga Eul, your wife, your best friend and I remember you telling me that I'm your life too.'?

No, that wouldn't be a very good introduction.

She wanted Yi Jung to remember her in his own way. The minute after Woo Bin told her Yi Jung's situation, she decided that she didn't want to force herself to Yi Jung. She strongly believed that he would remember her.

And that was why she smiled earlier.

With courage, she decided to take this risk. She would wait.

She would wait until Yi Jung remembers her. She would wait because she believed in their love. She believed in her love for him.

She would be strong.

And Ga Eul watched as a smiling Yi Jung took her hand, take it in his and shook it like it was the first time they met. But the feeling their touch sent through their bodies told them otherwise.

And Yi Jung definitely didn't miss that.

~3

Yuuki peeked through the door from her position in the kitchen. She stirred the coffee as she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung had been staring into space a lot since he got back from the weekend with his friends. He looked troubled then happy then back to being troubled again. It's been like that for two days now and she was getting a little bit concerned because today, Yi Jung didn't even bother eating his breakfast.

Also, Yi Jung had been quiet and he didn't mention anything to her. He teased her, yes. But not like the way he used to. He didn't share stories about his time there which was weird because Yi Jung never fails to tell her everything.

So what was happening? Is he keeping something from her? Did something happen while he was there?

Curiosity was getting the best of her. She couldn't' take his silence any longer. With determination, she stood up from her seat and approached Yi Jung quietly.

She smoothly sat next to him on the couch and held out a cup of coffee she prepared for him. "Coffee, Yi Jung."

Yi Jung snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He looked surprised that Yuuki was there. He didn't notice her coming up to him, let alone sitting beside him. He blinked his eyes before finally taking the cup of coffee from her hands. "Thanks." He muttered as he looked at her with eyebrows raised as if asking, 'What?"

"What's up? You've been a little quiet lately." Ignoring his look, Yuuki asked him casually as she took a sip of her coffee.

Sighing, Yi Jung fixed his position on the couch. He put his legs in between his arms and hugged it while holding the cup of coffee in his hands. He took a sip before spacing out again. He stared outside the window, all the while sipping his coffee and sighing. Yuuki waited, knowing that he was going to tell her in a little while.

And she was right. After he finished the warm drink, Yi Jung finally put down his cup and looked straight at Yuuki. He was frowning as he looked away again. "It's this girl. She cried." He whispered.

"A girl? What?" Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows, not really getting what Yi Jung had said.

"I was spending time with Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and the kids. Then on my last night there, girls showed up. I found out later on that they were the boys' wives. Then there was this girl who was crying when she saw me. I don't know if she was happy but she was smiling and sobbing and she hugged me." He narrated, his frown turning deeper and deeper. Yuuki waited. By the look on Yi Jung's face, she knew there was more.

Yi Jung looked out the window again, then he continued. "Her name's Chu Ga Eul and she said she was my best friend since high school. The boys told me that we met Ga Eul and Jan Di, Jun Pyo's wife, in high school. Then we met Jae Kyung, Woo Bin's wife, and Yu Mi, Ji Hoo's wife, when we were in college."

Yuuki bit her lip. She doesn't really understand why Yi Jung was troubled. So that was it? He met his other friends? Shouldn't he be happy and not troubled like this? "That's great then. You met your other friends." She said slowly as she looked cautiously at Yi Jung.

"I don't know but it was weird. That girl was the only one crying when they saw me and she looked so happy, surprised but happy. I don't understand why. It seemed so… different. Then when I asked her who she is, she was sad then. I could feel that pain in her eyes. She was in deep pain…" Yi Jung's voice faded as he said the last few words. He sighed as he leaned against the couch.

"Well, I think she's just hurt that you don't know her when she was your friend since high school. I think that's normal. I know I would be hurt when you ask me who I am." Yuuki said.

"But she was really sad. Believe me, Yuuki. It was different. Ga Eul's in pain." Yuuki watched as Yi Jung's eyes closed as he grunted in frustration. "I just wish I can remember!" He pulled a pillow and put it on his face.

Yuuki gently pulled the pillow from his face and touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Look, Yi Jung. You'll eventually remember. You remembered Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Soon enough, you'll remember all of them."

Yi Jung opened his eyes and looked at her. "And you know what? I don't know why but I was happy the moment I saw her too. I felt weird."

"Maybe you were just happy that you met her again. Maybe she was really close to you, like a sister, and it's on instinct to feel that way." Yuuki suggested although she wasn't sure of what she said.

Yi Jung pouted before abruptly standing up. "Yeah, maybe." He murmured, not entirely convinced. He took one last look at Yuuki and added, "And she was the twins' mother too." He informed her before turning to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

But Yuuki remained stunned at the information. Somehow, she could tell that there was something more to what Yi Jung said and she wanted to know what.

What is it?

~3

"I don't why you're doing this to yourself, Ga Eul-ah. Why aren't you telling him?" Jan Di said, almost frustrated at her best friend. Ga Eul ignored her and continued cutting out shapes from the pink colored paper for her art class.

They were currently at the So estate with the others. It was the week after they saw Yi Jung and they all know what happened to him now after the guys explained the situation to them.

He wasn't dead. He was in Japan with amnesia in a small village where the old Yi Jung wouldn't set foot in. And that was why they couldn't really find him and vice versa.

When people would put it that way, it seemed so simple and so easy to accept but it wasn't for Ga Eul. Of course she was happy that Yi Jung is alive. She's ecstatic and no words could really describe how grateful she is. But at the same time she was sad, it was like she still doesn't have her husband back. Yi Jung doesn't know her. He doesn't remember her. And she's not really sure that if his memory did come back, could Yi Jung still be inlove with her?

But again, she would wait and until then, she would force herself to believe that it was possible. She has her twins, her strength and one reason for her to keep on fighting. The twins were the fruit of their love and when she looks at them, her worries would fade.

"Ga Eul, why are you torturing yourself like this?" Jan Di tried to ask again but this time, calmer. She doesn't want to see her friend in pain again. Throughout the years that Yi Jung was gone, her best friend obviously never forgot about him and thus, not forgetting about the pain too.

"I want him to remember in his own way Jan Di-yah. I don't want to force him. If I told him I'm his wife, do you think everything would be back to normal again? Do you think we'd be happy again like the old times? Do you think he would say he loves me again because he meant it and not because he needs to?" Ga Eul answered seriously after she put down the art materials and faced her best friend.

At that, Jan Di had no answer. She nodded her head, now understanding what her friend was feeling. "Okay, but if you're hurting… You know I'm always here, right?" Jan Di said softly.

Ga Eul smiled. "Of course." She pulled Jan Di into a hug before they were interrupted by a soft cough by the doorway. They both turned to that direction and they almost immediately grinned.

"Can I come in?" The person said cheerfully.

"Of course, omma. I was just finishing the materials for my class tomorrow." Ga Eul answered as she tried to fix her things.

Rae Min approached them and sat down on the sofa across Ga Eul. She crossed her legs elegantly as she watched the two girls tidy up. When Ga Eul and Jan Di were finished, they faced Rae Min with a smile. "I still can't believe that my Yi Jung is alive." Rae Min told them happily.

After she was informed that her son was alive, she couldn't believe it. She was so happy that she cried and hugged the embarrassed Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. And of course, she immediately told them to make Yi Jung come to the estate for her to see.

"Yeah, I know, omma." Ga Eul said with a soft smile.

Seeing her face, Rae Min momentarily frowned. "Are you sure you don't want him to know, Ga Eul?" She asked her daughter-in-law seriously.

"Yes, omma. So please don't tell him."

"Fine fine. I won't." Rae Min agreed reluctantly.

They were interrupted with rather loud knock on the door. The three almost immediately looked at the door and they were greeted by a smiling Woo Bin. "Auntie, Ga Eul, Jan Di, Yi Jung's here." He informed them.

He walked through the door followed by Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung, Yu Mi and finally, a nervous-looking Yi Jung. When she saw her son, Rae Min instantly stood up and met them halfway.

"Yi Jung! My Yi Jung! My son!" Rae Min said joyfully as she practically ran to her son. She collected him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

Yi Jung awkwardly hugged her back. He patted her shoulders with a nervous smile on his face as he looked at the others for help. Yi Jung could see his friends teasingly snigger in front of him and he could only stick his tongue out playfully.

When Rae Min finally released him, she held his arms and studied him. "You look great, Yi Jung-ah!"

"I…" Yi Jung looked for words to say but he couldn't find any. He embarrassedly looked down on his feet and he could hear Rae Min chuckle in front of him.

"Don't worry, son. You'll remember me eventually." Rae Min told him. "And if you want, you could just call me Rae Min or Auntie. Whatever you're comfortable with." She suggested gently.

"Thanks." He muttered gratefully. Yi Jung looked up at her and smiled.

"Now, let's all sit down!" Rae Min waved her hand and the gang followed her. They took their places around the coffee table except for Ga Eul who remained standing.

Ga Eul bowed her head. "Excuse me, I'll get us some snacks."

"No need, Ga Eul-ah. Butler Lee will do that. Take your seat there beside Yi Jung." Rae Min told her.

"Nah, it's no bother, omma. I'll get it." Ga Eul smiled before turning around and walking out of the room.

After Ga Eul left, Rae Min immediately interrogated her son about his life in Japan. Surprisingly, Yi Jung felt at ease in telling her his life the past five years. Yi Jung told her everything from the Takeuchi family to him helping Yukito in fishing. He narrated to Rae Min probably everything he had told the others. Yi Jung noticed his supposed mother's enthusiasm and he couldn't help but smile.

Yi Jung truly felt loved. He finally realized that there really were people waiting for him in Korea.

Honestly, Yi Jung was quite nervous when Woo Bin told him to come and meet his mother. He wasn't really prepared. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know what to expect, if she was the serious type or the bubbly type and he was thankful that she belonged to the latter.

When Ga Eul came back with the snacks together with Butler Lee, the gang was currently asking questions about nothing in particular.

"Snacks." Ga Eul announced as she laid out the food on the coffee table.

"So where do you currently live, Yi Jung?" Rae Min asked after Ga Eul took her seat beside Yi Jung.

"I'm renting an apartment." He answered as he took a bite of his brownie.

The group was silent for awhile with occasional sips and chews. Eventually, Rae Min broke the silence with a cough.

"Why don't you live here, Yi Jung?" Rae Min suggested cheerfully.

The group was silent as they turned to look at Yi Jung for his answer. He nodded his head but frowned when he realized something. "But what about Yuuki?"

Before Rae Min could reply, there was a thud and all of them turned to look at the cause.

Ga Eul forced a smile on her face. "Sorry." She mumbled as she bended down to pick up her empty cup.

All of them except Yi Jung cautiously looked at Ga Eul but she remained quiet while looking down on her feet.

"Uhm, Yuuki?" Rae Min asked, breaking the building tension around the room.

"Oh, she's the girl I'm with when I came here from Japan. She's the daughter of the family who took me in." Yi Jung explained nonchalantly, not really realizing what was happening.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that." Woo Bin suddenly blurted out as he smacked his forehead. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you did forget that little detail." Jan Di said, gritting her teeth. She glared at Woo Bin before looking worriedly at Ga Eul.

"Well, she could live here too, of course." Rae Min said with a warning look directed at Woo Bin and Jan Di. The two bit their lips as they looked down on their feet.

Oblivious, Yi Jung nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you." He thanked her with a smile.

But Rae Min wasn't done. With one look at Ga Eul, she added. "And of course, Ga Eul could live here too with the twins. What do you say, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul snapped her head up. She shook her head vigorously. "No, of course not, I… Well, I…"

"That's settled then." Ignoring the looks they were all giving her, she happily sipped her tea like nothing was wrong in the world.

…

Sorry guys, no preview. :( Haven't finished with Chapter 8 yet. I'm still at 1k words and am still currently working on it. Really sorry!

So tell me what you think? Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

….

"Thank you for everything you've done for us Ms. Lee and Mr. Jang!" Yi Jung said as he and Yuuki bowed gratefully in front of their landlord, Lee Min Ji and her son, Jang Min Ho.

The old lady smiled widely at them, obviously joyous about something. She waved her hand as if telling them that it was nothing. "Not at all! Not at all!" She patted Yi Jung's back repeatedly while shaking her head. "I still can't believe that you're a So! A So, for heaven's sake! It's definitely my pleasure to have helped you!"

Yi Jung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was so wonderful in being a So? As far as he knew, Jun Pyo and the others weren't like this when he first met them.

But then again, they _are _his friends…

"What do you mean?" He asked politely as he gave her a smile.

Min Ji looked at him incredulously before smiling brightly again. "Are you kidding me, son? Your family's one of the richest families in South Korea!" She exclaimed. Yi Jung couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise.

It never occurred to him that he would be part of 'one of the richest families in South Korea' as Min Ji had put it. But now, come to think of it, when he saw his mother's place (or his family's place), he had to admit, it is huge. Well, beyond huge. More than anything he has ever seen before. And the estate itself was almost the size of their little village back in Japan.

"Well, I didn't think that—" Yi Jung began to explain but was immediately cut off by an overexcited Min Ji.

"I think the So family's the third. Am I right, Min Ho?" Min Ji said thoughtfully.

"I think so. Of course, the Gu family's the first because they practically own most of the places in South Korea. Yoon family's the second. Your family's the third Yi Jung. And I think Song family comes in fourth."

Yi Jung could only smile awkwardly as he recalled his best friends' surnames. So… his best friends are that rich? He couldn't recall them telling him on his weekend stay in the lounge. But they do wear what seemed like expensive clothing every day. And they have really shiny cars.

Suddenly, he became self-conscious. He couldn't help but look down at his clothes which are composed of a plain white T-shirt and a worn-out khaki pants that once belonged to Yukito.

He shrugged. It couldn't be helped.

"_After all, a person's character shouldn't be based by their clothing or how much money they have."_

Suddenly, Yi Jung winced. He heard that angelic voice again in his mind. He put a hand on his head in the hopes of stopping its throbbing. If he could just…

_Who are you? _He repeatedly thought. Maybe the sooner he finds this girl, the better. It keeps bothering him and he doesn't know why. It's always her voice. That voice.

_Sunbae! Sunbae!_

What if he asks Woo Bin, Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo? Maybe they know this girl. A girl who was involved with him. Well, maybe he will when he sees them.

Keeping that thought in mind, he felt relaxed as he turned to Min Ji and Min Ho.

"Well, I think Yuuki and I should go now!" Yi Jung said, cutting off whatever Min Ho was telling him which, Yi Jung had a feeling, was about cars. "Thank you again Ms. Lee and Mr. Jang!" He bowed once more as he took Yuuki's arm and dragged her to the door before Min Ho and Min Ji could say anything.

~3

"Hai, Mama. We're going to start living at Yi Jung's house today." Yuuki said happily through the phone. Smiling, she glanced at Yi Jung as she said, "Hai, Mama. I will. Take care, you and Papa! Ja ne!"

Yuuki flipped her phone shut before looking in wonder and excitement through the window of the car. She remembers her little self being amazed like this when her father took her to the city. She couldn't help but think that Seoul is just as beautiful as Tokyo if not more.

"So what did Aunt Mae say?" Yi Jung asked as he looked at her in amusement. Ever since they arrived in South Korea, he couldn't help but notice that Yuuki had been like a child treated with candy.

"She asked how we were doing and she said she was glad that you found your family that fast." Yuuki informed him without looking away from the window. "Oh, and she says hi and to keep in touch."

Yi Jung shook his head as he let out a small smile. He didn't try to bother her again as he, himself, looked through his window too to marvel the beauty of the city.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the car slowed down into a stop. Yi Jung took a peak at the front and saw a wide gate and a plaque in silver and bold letters reading _So estate._

Yi Jung frowned. He couldn't remember this gate from the day before when Woo Bin brought him here. Maybe this is a different place?

He could only shrug as he felt the car move uphill, taking the path to the right. He gazed at the garden on his side. His mouth slowly curved into a smile at what he saw.

The garden was beyond beautiful. It was magical in a sense. There were different kinds of flowers that give off its friendly and happy aura and he could also see a lot of colorful butterflies roaming around. Who could have designed such a beautiful garden? Right at the back, he could see the outline of hedges and he could only imagine a maze leading to another batch of an exhilarating view.

He would definitely go there once he settled in. He decided.

Yi Jung felt the car stop. He watched as the driver get off his seat and walked to Yuuki's side. He dutifully opened the door as he bowed and welcomed them.

Yuuki shyly went out of the car as Yi Jung closely followed behind. He let out a wide smile once he saw the people waiting for him.

"Mr. Angel!" Chun Hei and Chin Ho greeted simultaneously. They excitedly ran to Yi Jung with their arms wide open. They grab a hold on each of Yi Jung's legs tightly as Yi Jung chuckled joyfully.

"Hey, Chin Ho, Chun Hei!" He greeted them back with the same jolliness. The twins let go of his legs. Instead, they grabbed Yi Jung's hands and tried to drag him inside.

"Let's go play, Mr. Angel!" Chun Hei said.

"Yes! Let's go play!" Chin Ho seconded.

Before Yi Jung could reply, he heard a soft cough behind him. He turned and saw Yuuki with a tentative smile on her face. Surprised, Yi Jung almost immediately gave her an apologetic smile while he tried to stop the twins from dragging him inside. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe he completely forgot that Yuuki was there.

"Chin Ho, Chun Hei, you should stop that. Mr. Angel just arrived." Yi Jung didn't fail to notice the teasing tone in her voice. That voice instantly caught his attention. He knows that from somewhere. Could it be...?

He turned his head to the owner of the voice. He was surprised to see Ga Eul approaching them. She was clad in a pair of shorts and a black tank top covered with a white polo shirt. Her hair is let down in curls and she was smiling brightly at them. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her looking at him with those chocolate brown eyes. Time seemed to have slowed down right there and then. What was that again that caught his attention? His mind struggled to remember.

"Yi Jung-ah?"

Yi Jung blinked before shaking his head. It was then that he realized that the twins were no longer holding unto him. Instead, they were looking at him curiously with those eyes, the same as their mother's, mesmerizing and beautiful. He also realized that Ga Eul was the one who had spoken and she was also looking at him curiously.

"Sorry." He mumbled without looking at her. He felt his cheeks growing hot and he could only look away in embarrassment. "Just blanked out for a second."

"Are you okay, Yi Jung?" Yuuki asked worriedly from behind. She gently took his arm and Yi Jung was forced to face her. "You look…red?"

Yi Jung let out an awkward laugh before scratching his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. Really." He turned to face Ga Eul who seemed to be frowning and was also looking away. "Ga Eul-ah," He called out softly. Thankfully, Ga Eul turned to look at him without the frown on her face. He smiled at that. "I'd like you to meet Takeuchi Yuuki." He introduced in Korean. "Yuuki, this is Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jung introduced in Japanese.

"Hello, Yuuki." Ga Eul shook her hand before bowing politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Yuuki could only smile back since she wasn't sure how to respond. She could only speak Japanese and she wasn't sure if Ga Eul could understand her.

Luckily, Rae Min came in time to break the ice among them.

"Hi Yi Jung!" She greeted happily before turning to the girl beside Yi Jung. "And you must be Yuuki?" She asked in Japanese. Yuuki nodded shyly as Rae Min shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you! I'd like to personally thank you and your family for taking care of my son all these years! We are forever grateful to all of you!"

"It was nothing! Really!" Yuuki responded embarrassedly when Rae Min bowed low in front of her. It was the truth. Her family grew to love Yi Jung as part of their own family so taking care of him wasn't really a big deal.

Courteously ignoring Yuuki's blushes, Rae Min faced her son. "Yi Jung. Why don't we show you around while your luggage are carried to your room?"

"Aw!" The twins exclaimed. They pouted as they crossed their arms on their chest. "Can't we play with Mr. Angel?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jung chuckled at the same time at the adorable twins. How could these kids look so cute and irresistible?

Yi Jung watched as Ga Eul knelt down in front of them and poked each of their noses gently. "You could play with him later." She told them. "But! You need to show him around first so Mr. Angel would know the way around the house. That way, he wouldn't get lost the next time he wants to find and play with you two, right?"

The twins looked at their mother thoughtfully for a moment, maybe considering what she had said, before shouting, "Yeah!"

"So why don't you lead the way?" Ga Eul winked at the two of them.

The twins excitedly marched to the large mahogany front doors with the adults following them from behind.

~3

"Rae Min." Yi Jung tentatively called out. They were currently in the living room eating the different kinds of pastries that Butler Kim prepared them. The twins were at their playroom with Ga Eul so that only left him, Rae Min and Yuuki. To say that Yi Jung is tired is an understatement. He didn't know that a house could be this big, and they weren't even done with the tour yet.

"Hmmm?" Rae Min responded with a small smile.

"Where did Woo Bin bring me yesterday? I thought that was the estate that I'm supposed to live in?" Yi Jung asked curiously as he sipped his tea.

Rae Min looked at him in confusion at first. She then laughed in realization when she slowly processed Yi Jung's words. "Son, goodness, we only have one estate. I can't even imagine having two!" Rae Min informed him with a laugh. "This is where Woo Bin brought you. He brought you to the west wing of the estate. We're only in the north wing now."

"Eh?" Yi Jung accidentally spit out his tea in shock. How could this be only the north wing? If his family is only the third richest family in South Korea, he couldn't even imagine how big Jun Pyo's estate is! He shuddered. "But the gate…"

"Oh, your friends have a special gate in every estate. In the Gu's, the Yoon's and the Song's. You dears used to call it 'the F4 gate' when you were teenagers. That's why Woo Bin brought you to the west wing. It's located right there."

Yi Jung could only smile half-heartedly. When he lived with the Takeuchi family for five years, he never thought that such wealth existed. He then thought of the fishing village and the people there. He wished then that he could help all of them with what seemed like an overflowing wealth he has. Just so he could repay them with all the kindness and acceptance they showed him.

"Yi Jung." Someone called out from beside him. He looked up to see Yuuki looking at him with tired eyes.

"You're tired?" Yi Jung inquired. She didn't need to answer him though. Her eyes said them all. Yi Jung turned to Rae Min but she was already looking at him in understanding.

"You and your friend do need to get some rest. You had a long day." Rae Min said. "Butler Kim can show you to your rooms. Your room is beside the twins' Yi Jung while Yuuki's is beside Ga Eul's."

Yi Jung nodded as he stood up. He was about to walk away when Rae Min added. "You should join us for dinner though!"

"We will!" Yi Jung responded with a smile.

~3

Yi Jung tossed and turned on his new bed. He couldn't sleep.

Besides the very cold air that's coming from his air conditioner (that he wasn't particularly used to, he might add), he was bothered by the fact that his room is a combined living room and bedroom. It was too huge for his liking but he guessed he could live with it. Just… not yet.

He looked at the clock beside his bedside table and cringe. It was nearing 2:00 am and he was awake as hell.

He groaned. That's it. Maybe if he could just drink some warm milk, maybe then he could sleep.

With that thought in mind, he hopped out of bed and hoped that he wouldn't get lost on his way to the kitchen. What was that again? Down the stairs, to the right or was it left?

Opening his door, he observed that the hallway was dim. What if he'd go to Yuuki's room and ask her to accompany him downstairs? He shrugged the thought away. Nah, she must be sleeping. She shouldn't be bothered by his current predicament.

Sighing, he silently walked through the hallway and down the staircase. He felt like a criminal going through people's houses. Yi Jung inwardly smiled at the crazy thoughts that kept coming in his mind.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked to his left. He saw light coming from somewhere beyond. Maybe that's the way to the kitchen? He shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to take that path. He could always come back and go right.

He stopped at the large doorway and sighed in relief. So this is the way to the kitchen…

Yi Jung frowned. Do they always keep the lights on? He shook his head. He came for the milk. The milk that would get him to sleep.

Again, he quietly walked to refrigerator but right before he pulled the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was a soft and quiet voice from behind him. Yi Jung quickly whipped his head in that direction. There on the counter, under the dim lights and sitting on a high stool, was Ga Eul. She was wearing a large shirt that mostly covered her pair of shorts and again, Yi Jung's heart thudded rapidly for some unexplainable reason.

"Oh, it's you, Yi Jung-ah." She added in relief as her lips curved into a smile. "I thought it was somebody else. No one ever comes in the kitchen during the night except me." She took a glance at him and added, "You couldn't sleep?"

Yi Jung could only nod in response. He robotically opened the refrigerator and looked for the damned milk. Then, he looked around for some signs of glasses but found none. Yi Jung bit his lip embarrassedly and turned to Ga Eul. She beat her to it, though. "The glasses are in that second cabinet to your right."

"Thanks." He murmured. He opened the indicated cabinet and took out a glass. He could feel Ga Eul's eyes watching him and he felt nervous. He didn't know why though. He never felt that way around anyone before.

After deliberating for a minute, he decided to join her by the counter. Ga Eul smiled at him but didn't say a thing. She turned back to the papers she was working on. Yi Jung noted an almost finished bowl of cereals in front of her. What time has she been in here?

"You couldn't sleep too?" He asked quietly without looking at her. Yi Jung guessed he must have surprised her because he felt her slightly jump on her seat. He took a sideway glance at her and saw her smiling while looking at her papers.

"Sort of. So I just decided to look through these. It's a proposal I've been planning on for a project at school." Ga Eul answered him in a soft voice. Yi Jung turned to look at her and found that she was also doing the same. "You want some Coco Pops?" She gestured to the bowl in front of her.

Right then, Yi Jung winced as his head throbbed horribly.

"_You know what, sunbae. You should stop eating those yucky oatmeal." The girl in front of him said. Her back was turned to him as she rummaged through the cupboard for the cereals she was looking for. "Ha! Found it!"_

"_I don't want to stop eating these. It's yummy, not yucky." He told her as he took a spoonful of it to prove his point. "You should try these too, you know."_

"_I don't want to." She said, her back till facing him. He watched as she poured the cereal onto her bowl. "Do you want some Coco Pops, sunbae?"_

"Yi Jung-ah? Yah! Yi Jung-ah?" Ga Eul shook him. Yi Jung looked at her through his half-lidded eyes. She looked so worried and Yi Jung could feel her hands on his arms, preventing him from falling.

He felt his sweat forming on his forehead and he could only groan in frustration. Why couldn't he just see her face? That was close. Too close.

"Hey? Yi Jung-ah? Are you okay?" Ga Eul continued to ask worriedly. Yi Jung blinked his eyes before giving her an apologetic smile.

"I'm fine. Sorry. Maybe I just need some rest." Yi Jung assured her. He turned back to his glass of milk and sipped.

"Maybe you should rest. Why don't you sleep?"

"Nah, I'll stay. Maybe for a few more minutes." With that answer, Ga Eul nodded hesitantly and turned back to her papers.

For a while, the both of them were quiet. Yi Jung drinking his milk while Ga Eul read through her papers, scratching some words every now and then. It was a comfortable silence between them and for a moment, both of them felt content.

After a few more minutes, Yi Jung's voice broke quietness as he called out her name softly. Ga Eul turned to look at him with those curious eyes.

"What am I like in the past?" Yi Jung asked quietly as he looked at her with sad eyes.

Ga Eul's face softened. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Well…" She started thoughtfully with a playful smile on her lips. "The truth was…" Yi Jung could only raise his eyebrows as he waited for her to continue. "The truth was you were a jerk."

"I was a—? What?" Yi Jung blinked his eyes. Had he heard right? He was a jerk?

"Yeah, you were, actually." Ga Eul said in a thoughtful tone. She put her hand on her chin as if thinking. "I remember when we were in high school, you and your F4 friends always bully Jan Di and me." She smiled at him. "Yeah, you guys always laugh at us. You used to call us 'mere commoners'."

"I'm—" Yi Jung was about to apologize but Ga Eul cut him off.

"But I got to know you." She told him in her soft and sweet voice. "There are always times when Jun Pyo would take away Jan Di and I'm left with no one to talk to. You're assigned to 'babysit' me then and I assume you hated it because you were always frowning when we were together." She chuckled lightly and Yi Jung couldn't help but smile. "When we were together, I always bug you. I always ask you personal questions and you hated it. But I don't know. There was this one day. It's a normal day, Jun Pyo took away Jan Di again and you were left with me. When I asked you those personal questions again, you answered it without hesitation. I was surprised that time actually. I didn't think you would answer it. I asked you why and you said it was because you think I would never stop asking you until I get an honest answer. And you were right. I think that started our friendship."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with shining eyes. "You slowly started opening up to me and it was flattering in a sense because I don't think you've opened up to anyone before besides your F4 friends. That's when I started opening up to you too. And we always had a good laugh when we're alone together. You treated me like you treated Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. I think I was like a sister to you. That was what you used to refer to me, anyway. And I think you treat Jan Di as a sister too. Without really knowing it, Jan Di and I became part of your group.

"You asked me what you were like? You're caring to those you truly care about. You always want them to be happy even though you don't like to show it. You're actually a selfless person Yi Jung-ah, contrary to what you believed in back in high school. You're loving and sweet." Ga Eul said as she looked straight into his eyes. Yi Jung felt his cheeks grow red and he thanked all the gods for the dim light in the kitchen.

"But again, as I've said, you were still a jerk." Ga Eul finished with a smile.

…..

I know there are a few errors here and there but I'm working on editting it. Again, I'm truly sorry for not updating. If you do have questions, feel free to contact me through my email or through twitter, whichever and I'll immediately answer.

I hope this chapter compensated for my lack of updates. Hihi there are more SoEul moments in the next chapters!

_Preview:_

_"What's that on your neck, Yi Jung-ah?" She asked curiously. Her heart couldn't help but beat rapidly as she waited for his answer. Could it be...?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: First of all, I would like to say sorry to all of those who have been waiting for an update. I just couldn't bring myself to update when I had a lot of things to do. Believe me, I tried. Being in a university had been taking its toll on me. I hadn't realized that it could be this busy. And I think I haven't experienced the worst of it yet. When I do have the free time, I just blank out because I just want to rest and have some time for myself.

I would like my thoughts reach everyone, THANK YOU THANK YOU! A VERY BIG THANK YOU FOR KEEPING THIS FIC ALIVE! WITHOUT YOUR COMMENTS/LOVE/REVIEWS, I think I woulnd't be able to willingly update and I would rather think this fic sucks. I think this fic is my superstar. It's been getting so much reviews and I'm completely flattered. I hope it does stay the same during the next chapters.

Another side note, I was supposed to update during Valentine's Day but I had a night out with my friends. Then I was supposed to during the weekend after the event but when I reread the chapter, I was not satisfied and decided to edit it and make it at least bit perfect for all of you.

Plus, another thing! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THE I'M GOING TO FINISH MY FICS. With this lazy ass of mine, I know it's hard to believe but I'm trying. I hope all of you could wait. :)

Oh, good news is, I outlined this fic until Chapter 17 (no, not yet the end), so it would be easier for me to write the chapters. :D

…..

It has been a month since Yi Jung stayed at the So estate.

After their talk that night, for some reason, Ga Eul didn't find it that uncomfortable being around Yi Jung. When her mother-in-law proposed the idea of them living under one roof, she thought she would find it difficult to act normal around him. But she didn't. In fact, being with him seemed like the old times, like before, when they were still best friends. She'd laugh with him over meals. She'd talk to him about random things at random times. Also, the thing was, after that night, Yi Jung had been staying up late with her whenever she needs to finish things for school.

With Yuuki around, it's a different story though. She can't hide the fact that sometimes, when she silently watches them, she feels jealous. Yuuki had been around Yi Jung for years when she hadn't been. She took care of him when she wasn't around. She was there when she wasn't. And it really pains her because she knew, right now, Yi Jung is more comfortable being with Yuuki than being with her, with them.

Of course, Chin Ho and Chun Hei made it a lot easier but harder to be around Yi Jung. Easier because the twins, she observed, had been getting along really well with Yi Jung. Who wouldn't be happy seeing her own children having fun with their father? And there are times that she sees those sparkles on their eyes that she had never seen before. She had never seen them that happy when they're with their friends or their uncles. But because of this, it becomes harder to watch them sometimes. It becomes harder to hide the truth and to hold back.

The truth is, Ga Eul wants to hug Yi Jung. She wants to make up for all the lost time she hadn't been with him. But she couldn't. She needed to hold back. Yi Jung needs to remember her at his own pace.

She knows she's punishing all of them by not telling them the truth. Her friends, especially Jan Di and Woo Bin, had been constantly telling her to just tell Yi Jung the truth because they couldn't keep it in anymore. They insist that she's a huge part of Yi Jung's life, and when Yi Jung asks them questions, hiding the fact that they had been together becomes harder every time. The twins, she knew, had been longing for their father all their lives. Now that he's here, she couldn't even tell them. And she's been lying to Yi Jung all this time. True, she's really his best friend. But she's hiding the truth about 'what they really are.' And the worst thing she's doing right now is what she's doing to herself, taking all the pain in.

~3

"Yah! Geum Jan Di!" Jun Pyo called out to his wife.

"WHAT?" Jan Di shouted, seemingly irritated. She didn't even take a glance at her husband. Instead, she was still busily taking care of her boys who were excitedly playing in the kiddie pool.

All of them, including the Song's and the Yoon's, were at the Gu's that weekend to spend some more time with Yi Jung. As it is, they consider it as one of their weekly bonding time like what they all had been doing for the past few years after they all got married (but of course, Yi Jung doesn't know that which is all the more reason why they are doing this more often now). They also think that it's best to 'make up for lost time' for all those years that Yi Jung hadn't been there with them.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di! Why aren't you dressed like Jae Kyung and Yu Mi? You're the only one not wearing a bikini!" Jun Pyo complained as the others, especially Woo Bin, laughed at them. True enough, Jae Kyung is wearing a plain purple bikini under her white beach dress and Yu Mi is sporting an orange bikini under her cropped top and shorts very much unlike Jan Di who is wearing a navy blue one piece swimsuit under her light blue loose summer dress.

"Can you stop complaining in front of the kids? And you sound like a pervert, Jun Pyo! And to answer your question, because I don't want to wear one! Just see, Ga Eul wouldn't be in a bikini too!" Jan Di huffed as she gave her husband an evil look. Well, it's true every time they went out for swimming, regardless if it's on a beach or a swimming pool, Jan Di and Ga Eul would always be wearing less revealing swimsuits as they feel more uncomfortable wearing them (especially in front of the kids) than Yu Mi and Jae Kyung. Jun Pyo could only scowl in return before continuing to grill the barbeque.

"Speaking of Ga Eul, why aren't they still here?" Jae Kyung wondered out loud, frowning. "Are you sure she told you not to pick them up?" She asked her husband worriedly.

Woo Bin slightly bent his head, eyebrows furrowed, obviously thinking. He then shook his head after a few seconds while saying, "I'm pretty sure Ga Eul told me not to pick them up. She said Aunt Rae Min said that the driver would—"

"Chun Hei! Chin Ho!" Gu Hyun Su called out. With this, all of them, including the other kids, turned their heads to the direction of the door.

Chun Hei and Chin Ho, who were already running towards them, excitedly took off their t-shirts and shorts before running to the kiddie pool to join the others. All of the kids welcomed them with splashes, even the shy little Yoon Sang Hee.

"Chin Ho! Chun Hei! You haven't put any sunblock on yet!" Ga Eul tried to call out even though she knew her twins couldn't hear her anymore. Of course, nothing could stop any of the kids when all of them are together (very much like their fathers). She sighed, giving up and proceeded to approach the others, Yi Jung slowly following right behind her.

Once she got to them, all of them aside from Ji Hoo who was busy reading a book, were looking at her weirdly. The girls were wide-eyed while the boys were looking at her half-amusedly and half-teasingly. And behind her, Yi Jung was trying desperately to hide the faint blush on his cheeks which is not left unnoticed by the other F4. Woo Bin quietly snickered while Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo continued to watch in amusement.

"Nice Ga Eul!" Woo Bin teasingly said.

"Eh?" Ga Eul replied, confused. She didn't notice until now that everyone's looking at her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"What is that?" Jan Di, as usual, was the first to explode. She looked at Ga Eul from head to toe with an annoyed expression.

"What is what?" Ga Eul asked, still confused.

"That! What you're wearing! You're wearing—"

"Omoni told me to wear this." Ga Eul cut Jan Di off before she could say anything else that shouldn't be heard by everyone, especially by the kids. She could feel her cheeks heat up as Jan Di still judged her appearance.

Ga Eul was wearing a dark pink bikini under her crocheted white off shoulder blouse and shorts. Honestly, she wasn't really comfortable wearing this attire but her other swimsuits were 'mysteriously' gone when she checked her things that morning. And 'surprisingly', her mother-in-law was prepared with a pair of bikini right after she discovered that her swimsuits were gone. What's her mother-in-law doing with that bikini? Well, she doesn't know and she doesn't want to know. _Really, omoni? What a wicked woman. _She thought.

Jun Pyo cleared his throat as soon as he saw his wife open her mouth. He nudged Ji Hoo to say something but he just gave him a look that clearly says, "she's your wife, not mine." Jun Pyo gave him a scowl before shouting, "Lunch is ready! I think the kids are hungry!" He served the plate of grilled food on table before pulling Jan Di to his side, away from Ga Eul.

"Yes, I think so too." Ga Eul immediately agreed, avoiding everyone's gazes. "Kids! Let's eat!" She called out.

When the kids didn't comply and continued to play, pretending to ignore her, she called out to them once again. "The last one here wouldn't be allowed to go back to the swimming pool!" With that threat, the kids stopped what they were doing, looked at Ga Eul for a second, before getting out of the pool and running towards their parents.

"Yah! Be careful!"

"Hey, it's slippery kids! Careful!"

With one look at everyone's happy faces, Woo Bin widened his smile. "We're complete. Nice."

~3

"Oh, by the way, why isn't Yuuki with you guys? I thought she'd come." Jae Kyung asked curiously. She popped in more potato chips in her mouth before munching it noisily.

After lunch, the moms decided to let the kids rest their tummies first before going in the pool again. Of course, they protested but under Jan Di's authoritative voice, they begrudgingly complied. The girls were currently under an open-spaced hut a few meters beside the pool, chatting about random things. Right beside them, by the garden, the kids, full of laughter, were battling with their water guns while the sprinkles were turned on. The F4, however, chose to stay by the swimming pool, taking their time talking and laughing.

"Well, Yi Jung just told me that Yuuki told him she didn't want to intrude because she felt shy to join us. I couldn't understand her of course. If I did, I could have persuaded her." Ga Eul said while munching some brownies served by the Gu's butler.

The other three noticed the change in Ga Eul's tone. Jan Di couldn't quite put what it was. Thankfully, Yu Mi beat her to the question she wanted to ask. "Are you sure you're okay, Ga Eul-ah?"

Ga Eul looked up from the bunch of sweets she's been focused on, trying to decide which she would munch on next. Her eyebrow was raised but Jan Di could tell that she was thinking how to answer her question.

"Well," she went with spilling the beans. She just couldn't hide anything from her closest friends. "I don't know. But I really…" She sighed. She couldn't make up the words on how she was feeling at the moment. "I know it's wrong. No. Actually, I don't know if it's wrong. But I feel… jealous, over Yi Jung's attention to Yuuki." She finally admitted straight out. She looked at her friends and they just responded with a nod of encouragement. "I know it sounds selfish of me but… I miss having him looking only at me. For five years, I often imagine meeting him again. Thinking he was dead, I imagined meeting him in heaven, in time. I always thought I'd see him waiting for me with open arms and we'd be at peace. But, this. I never expected this to happen. I couldn't say I'm not happy. Truly, I am. I'm grateful that he's alive, and the twins had the chance to meet their father. I'm scared though…" _I'm scared that the 'new' Yi Jung might now love me like he used to._ Ga Eul trailed off. The girls could see that tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Actually, it was a surprise for them that Ga Eul actually opened up to them on what she was feeling now. Ever since Yi Jung 'died', she poured her heart out for a few months before succumbing to her own cave. She built up a wall around herself and they always had this idea that Ga Eul didn't want them to waste their time being concerned for her. Now that Yi Jung's back, they expected this, that the wall she built would slowly break down. Her friends knew that Yi Jung is the one who keeps Ga Eul human. Heck, they knew what she was feeling since they're the same with each of their halves.

"Ga Eul-ah… What both of you and Yi Jung had is love. And I think you still have it now. I don't know if you guys see this but when he looks at you, Ga Eul, there's definitely something." Yu Mi, the voice of reason, the counterpart of Ji Hoo, spoke in a gentle voice. "Soon enough, Yi Jung would realize where his heart truly lies."

Ga Eul could not help but smile. She had been right to tell them what she was feeling. Not all, but at least part of her worries. She would tell them the others some time. Not now because her tears might fall endlessly if she did.

"So, what do we have here, m'ladies? Having some girl talk?" The girls turned to look at Woo Bin, who had that goofy grin on his face.

Following behind him were Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Yi Jung, all of them with a towel draped on their shoulders. Woo Bin threw a pack of chips to each of them before settling himself beside his wife. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo did the same while Yi Jung remained standing.

He was busy trying to fix his necklace that he didn't notice everyone staring at him. Ga Eul, in particular, was staring at the object he was holding. She zeroed on it and tried to make out what it was. She hadn't noticed him wearing that when they're at the estate.

_"What's that on your neck, Yi Jung-ah?" She asked curiously. Her heart couldn't help but beat rapidly as she waited for his answer. Could it be...?_

_Yi Jung looked at all of them as they waited for his answer. He held out the ring tied on his neck before replying, "A ring. I was already wearing this when I woke up after the earthquake." He looked at the object in thought. He asked them one thing that had been bothering him ever since he woke up after the accident. "It really looks like a wedding ring. I've always wondered if I had a wife. Did I? I mean all of you are married so it could be a possibility that I did too. Did I have a wife?"_

_All of them froze. Everyone looked away. Woo Bin's smile was robotic. Jun Pyo didn't even say any silly outburst. Ji Hoo looked away. The girls' eyes were on Ga Eul. And all of this didn't go unnoticed by Yi Jung who chose to remain quiet._

_"Omma! Omma! Can we swim again now?" Chun Hei's voice was getting nearer and the children's footsteps were heard._

_Woo Bin laughed on impulse and stood up. Everyone did the same and welcomed each of their children. They pretended to attend to them but all of them, aside from Yi Jung, had the same thought._

_That was close._

_~3_

_"Are you busy this afternoon? I can't fetch the twins today. I have a meeting." Ga Eul hurriedly said to the receiver. She looked harassed as she absentmindedly spread some peanut butter on bread._

_"I'm sorry Ga Eul-ah. I have appointments this afternoon. How about trying out Jae Kyung and Yu Mi?" Jan Di apologetically said on the other line._

_"I did. Yu Mi is leaving for Guam today. Jae Kyung surprisingly has a previous engagement with a client she couldn't say no to. Woo Bin's going with her. I also tried omoni but she's leaving for New York today. And even if I wanted Butler Kim to fetch them, you know the twins would be disappointed, and you know how they're like when they're in one of those moods. Ji Hoo obviously couldn't since you both have the same schedules. Well, Jun Pyo's in Macau now, right?" Ga Eul's voice was pleading but she knew her friend couldn't help her. She was a doctor after all. She's busy. She sighed. "It's okay Jan Di-yah. I'll find someone else to come and fetch the twins. Thank you. Take care."_

_Ga Eul sighed once again. She ran her hands through her hair before continuing to fix the twins' snacks for school. She was so busy with the meetings which have been getting frequent the past few weeks that she can't help but feel so stressed. _

_"Any problem, Ga Eul-ah?" Yi Jung asked._

_Ga Eul jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't notice that Yi Jung was already there at the table fixing his own breakfast. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes blinked at him. She was embarrassed to have been seen in such state. After a few seconds, she looked down and continued what she was doing._

_She could feel his gaze on her and after a while, Yi Jung decided to speak. "I could fetch the twins for you." He volunteered._

_She didn't know how long Yi Jung has been in the kitchen when she was talking on the phone so with that statement, she immediately looked up, surprised. "You could?"_

_"Yes." He calmly nodded. "I've been planning to go and give my car a drive for some time now. Rae Min had been bugging me to do it, actually." Yi Jung smiled gently at her. Ga Eul then had flashes of memories of them in his car during their outings together before she felt a light tug in her heart. "And I wondered why you haven't asked me to pick up the twins when you can't. You know I'm not doing much lately."_

_Ga Eul didn't know what to say to that. He had a point. Ga Eul gave him a wry smile. "Sorry. I didn't know you'd be so willing." She said since she couldn't come up for a better explanation. She didn't know herself what the answer to that would be._

_But it seemed wrong to tell him that because he replied with a hint of hurt in his tone, "Of course, I'll be willing." Yi Jung frowned, looking offended. _

_Ga Eul immediately felt bad and apologetically said, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it." _

_She looked at him with those doe eyes that had him forgiving her right there and then. How can he drown in them with just one look? "Nah, it's okay. So what time should I pick them up?" He managed to ask._

_"At 4pm, they'd be at your studio. You do know where that is, right?" Ga Eul inquired to which Yi Jung replied with a shake of his head. "Eh? I thought omoni already went there with you." When Yi Jung shook his head again, Ga Eul smiled at him before getting a pen and a sheet of paper to write down the directions. As she wrote, she couldn't help but had those memories flashing in her mind._

_His car and studio. How she wished she could be inside those again._

_…_

What do you think? It's not much but I hope you're not disappointed.

Reviews would be appreciated. Tell me what you think. :)

Also, for those who haven't read the 7 Deadly Sins and 7 Heavenly Virtues. Please do so! They're all great! I have mine, Kindness, for 7 Heavenly Virtues. :) Review there too!

Email me, tweet me. I'll reply. Remind me to update some time because when you do, I feel my fics are missed and I easily feel guilty

_Preview:_

_"I think... I think remember her."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

I know I'm a lousy updater. Seeing it's summer vacation here, I could have updated more but I didn't and that's what makes me suck. Sorry about that! How I only came up with an update now is a long story but to make things short: we moved houses = no internet connection (for a month), I changed universities = paperworks and the like (for a month too).

Anyway, I'm only updating in for obvious reasons. To all LU-mates out there, yes, I do hope LU would be up soon!

**MUST READ**: Since LU is down right now, I came up with a form letting people, who do not have a account, know when I update. It's simple. Fill up the form and I'll email you whenever I update. I plan to update more after this chapter since I have a lot of making up to do. No promises though. If my life is going to intervene again, I'm saying sorry in advance.

Anyway, the form's link is here: (just erase the spaces before the periods, I don't know why links doesn't work here anymore, even in my profile)

moonie94sonata .blogspot .com

Go to my writer's blog (link above, just copy and paste to a new tab) then click on the FORM tab at the right just below the header. I'm willing to put in the effort to have story alerts for you guys.

If you do put all the effort in doing this, well, it lets me know how much my fic is loved. Thank you very much for that!

…

Yi Jung tentatively knocked on the door of the studio. He left early from the estate because he thought he was going to be lost on the way there. To his surprise though, he didn't have any difficulty going there. It's as if he knows, by heart, how to get to the studio… to _his_ studio. Well, he assumed that maybe it's because he loves pottery that much that he spends most of his time there before he had amnesia.

When he heard no response, he knocked again, louder this time. He waited and after a few seconds, he heard little footsteps that he could only assume belonged to the twins.

"Mr. Angel!" The twins cheerfully said as soon as they opened the door. They ran to him, both of them taking each of his legs and hugging them. Yi Jung only laughed and ruffled their hair.

Yi Jung heard a fake cough in front of him and he immediately looked up. In front of him was a man in his late 60's. He looked stiff and gruff but Yi Jung could see that his eyes brightened when he realized who Yi Jung was. Maybe he was someone who knew him well? He could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised and happy to see him.

Smiling, Yi Jung held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm So Yi Jung." He knew it was stupid to introduce himself but what should he do? The man knew him but he had no idea who he was.

Sort of what he had expected, the man smirked at him and slowly shook his head. He held the door open and gestured for him to come in. The twins happily pulled him inside and Yi Jung allowed himself to be dragged by them as he looked around.

In an instant, his head ached. He tried not to wince but the images in his mind keep coming and it was hard not to feel the pain.

"_Sunbae! That's beautiful!"_

"_Eh? You're going to give that to me? But you gave me so many of your pieces already!"_

"_Why do I feel like what you're making right now emits sadness? Are you alright?"_

"_Teach me how to paint it! Please!"_

"_The way you carve that vase so perfectly… It's breathtaking."_

"_Sunbae, why don't you take a break? I'm making some coffee and I brought cake with me."_

Her voice, that voice in his head didn't stop from echoing. He couldn't see her clearly. It was all a blur. He could see her smile but not her face. Why was it so dark? But he could hear her sweet voice. It was echoing so beautifully that he could only stare into space. He didn't close his eyes when he felt the pain but he listened carefully. He heard that voice… He knows that voice…

But where?

~3

"Omma, is this alright?" Chun Hei said with a frown as she concentrated on the mixture in front of her.

"Yes, I think that's alright. Put one cup of chocolate chips and that's it. Don't put more than what I said please." Ga Eul smiled at her as she pulled a tray of chocolate cupcakes from the oven. "How about you, boys? Are you alright there?"

Chin Ho nodded enthusiastically and gave her the thumbs up as he cut different shapes from the dough while Yi Jung tried his best to roll another set of dough thin just enough for a cookie.

"Alright, we already have 100 cupcakes ready. As for Chun Hei's chocolate chip cookies, we already have 20 so we still need 30. And as for you boys…" Ga Eul jokingly frowned at them in disappointment. "You haven't done anything yet. You still need 50!" She scolded them lightly.

"We know, omma." Chin Ho laughed and Yi Jung joined in. They high-fived before Yi Jung ruffled Chin Ho's hair playfully.

"Oy oy! Don't joke around. You still need to design those for tomorrow!" Ga Eul said but her lips were turned into a smile at the sight of them. She shook her head once before turning to the oven to check Chun Hei's cookies.

"You should listen to omma, Chin Ho!" Chun Hei, however, wasn't pleased with her brother. She frowned at them, her hands on her hips. "If you don't finish that, teacher would be mad."

Chin Ho frowned at his sister and stuck his tongue out. He was about to retort something back but Yi Jung stopped them. "Why don't we try one of your mom's chocolate cupcakes? I think we have an excess of 5, right Ga Eul?"

"Eh?" Ga Eul blinked in surprise when he called her. She shook her head when she caught Yi Jung's wink at the back of the twins. She sighed in surrender and nodded in agreement. "I'll make some icing for the cupcakes. Finish that or you won't get any!" Laughing, Ga Eul pinched her twins' cheeks when they pouted at her condition. Glancing at Yi Jung, she tried not to blush when he too was pouting like the twins. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. He was too adorable for her and she could remember how he used to do that when he wants to eat a cake she made but she refused to give him a slice.

Very much like now…

~3

Shaking his head, Yi Jung grinned as he watched the twins and their mother sleeping soundly on the couch. It was already past ten when they finished baking the cupcakes and cookies. Since he saw how tired Ga Eul's eyes were after she tucked in the twins, he insisted that Ga Eul should sleep even after she said that she still needs to decorate the cupcakes and cookies. Since she also refused to wake up or bother Butler Kim or any of the maids, he volunteered in cleaning up the kitchen for her.

Softly laughing, Yi Jung remembered how Ga Eul tried to insist helping him but after Yi Jung forced her to sit down, she instantly fell asleep together with the twins.

He turned around and was about to walk to the kitchen but then, he heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be at this time of the night? Yi Jung furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember if Yuuki told him something about going home late and he pretty much remember her being stuck in her room the whole afternoon. When he couldn't recall anything of that sort and when he didn't hear any ring again, he took a few steps towards the kitchen.

Maybe he hadn't heard right? The doorbell couldn't ring at this time of the night, right? Besides, the guards would've given them a heads up, right? But then, the doorbell rang again. So almost running, he quickly went for the front door (which was located a few meters from where he is), afraid that anyone would wake up any moment now, especially since Ga Eul and the twins had just slept a while ago.

Opening the door slowly, he was surprised at what greeted him.

"Yi Jung-ah…" She gave him a weak smile as Yi Jung noticed her tired eyes. Yu Mi was carrying Sang Hee who was sleeping so peacefully in her arms while on her right hand was a small luggage. He blinked his eyes, still shocked at what greeted him.

Going back to his senses, Yi Jung immediately took Sang Hee and the small luggage from Yu Mi and gestured for her to come in. He didn't say a word. He understood that Yu Mi was collecting her thoughts and he patiently waited for her to speak up.

"Is Ga Eul here?" Yu Mi inquired softly. Yi Jung noticed the break on her voice as she asked this. He noticed her swollen eyes and all he could do at the moment was offer her his listening ear. He didn't know what happened but for Yu Mi to come here with Sang Hee at the middle of the night, something really bad might have happened between her and Ji Hoo.

"She's already asleep with the twins at the living room." Yi Jung offered a gentle smile before proceeding his way back to where Ga Eul and the twins are. "Let's settle both you and Sang Hee there."

Yu Mi murmured a soft thank you as she quietly followed him.

~3

Ga Eul attempted to open her eyes as she tried to stretch her arms and legs. She grunted when she felt the heavy weight on both her arms. She tried hard to open her eyes but whenever she did, her head begins to ache and her vision starts to spin.

She groaned out loud before she tried again and forced her eyes to open. Though her vision was blurred, she knew it still wasn't morning. It might still be midnight, or dawn, she figured as she gazed at the glass doors leading to the balcony. Her arms were getting numb and she glanced at what caused the weight on her arms. Smiling, she carefully and slowly removed her arms under the twins' heads.

Ga Eul quietly stood up as she gazed around the room. Her eyes caught a small sleeping figure on the couch opposite her. It can't be Yi Jung, can it? Ga Eul shook her head at her silliness. Of course, it isn't Yi Jung. The figure was too small. But who was it? She looked around and saw light coming from the kitchen. She then remembered that Yi Jung said he's going to clean up their mess. Maybe he knows what was going on…

With her quiet footsteps, Ga Eul walked to the kitchen. She opened the door slowly as it silently creaked.

"Yi Jung-ah?" She called out as she peeked in the kitchen.

"Ga Eul? I'm still here." With his reply, Ga Eul fully opened the door. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Eh?"

"Morning, Ga Eul-ah." Yu Mi greeted with a weak smile. "Sorry for coming here so late."

"Yu Mi-yah!" Ga Eul exclaimed as quietly as she could. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Guam?"

Ga Eul blinked as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Yi Jung was still washing the dishes by the sink, trying to ignore the surrounding atmosphere while Yu Mi sat by the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, trying to look calm.

Yu Mi sipped her coffee as, Ga Eul noticed, she tried to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Since when have you been here? What happened?" Ga Eul asked, concerned.

"We had a fight." Yu Mi's voice croaked. With this statement, Ga Eul was immediately by her side. She hugged her friend comfortingly and patiently waited for her to start talking.

Of all her friends, Yu Mi was the quietest one. She wasn't exactly that close to Ga Eul, unlike Ga Eul is to Jan Di, but it was just right to treat her as one of the people she could run to when she has problems.

Ga Eul didn't really have a lot of chances to get to know Yu Mi back then. She only met her during college when Ji Hoo and Yu Mi started dating. What she knew about her then was Yu Mi would only talk when necessary. She was quiet like Ji Hoo. But when the gang started having outings, Ga Eul noticed more on how Yu Mi interacted with them. She was glad that she started opening up, even though it was gradual, she appreciated her efforts to be close to them. She would voice out her opinion when needed and she would reason out when everyone's having an argument. She speaks so comfortingly when someone is down and she's always there when someone needs a helping hand. She's very much like her husband and everyone agreed that they are a perfect couple. They rarely have fights or arguments. And Ga Eul knew, whenever they do have a fight, it was always about something big.

Ga Eul could vividly remember the first time the couple had a fight. Yu Mi was still pregnant with Sang Hee and she arrived at her house around dinner time. Yu Mi was trying her best not to cry in front of her and she took her time collecting her thoughts before finally sharing what their fight was all about.

"Hey…" Yi Jung's voice interrupted them. He fidgeted slightly since he knew he was interrupting something important. He gave the girls an apologetic smile before stating, "I'm just going to go check on the kids." Giving him an understanding smile, Ga Eul and Yu Mi replied with a silent nod.

"I just arrived yesterday afternoon from Guam." Yu Mi started after she saw Yi Jung close the door behind him. She glanced at Ga Eul who only smiled and encouraged her to continue. "Jun Su, one of my colleagues, was already there with Ji Hoo. They were having a heated argument in the living room. I don't have any idea what it was all about. Then, Jun Su stormed off and I tried to stop him to ask what was going on but Ji Hoo… he suddenly shouted, stopping me and glared at me. It was the first time I saw him like that." Yu Mi paused and Ga Eul heard her sniff. Ga Eul took her hand on hers and squeezed it gently. Yu Mi whispered a thank you before continuing. "Ji Hoo was talking dangerously calm, telling me that I shouldn't talk to Jun Su again, or I should ask to be transferred to another medical team. I was so confused. I was tired from my trip from Guam and I didn't know what else to say. I kept asking him what happened and from what I understood, Jun Su was spreading rumors about me and him having an affair. Ji Hoo confronted him about it and told him to stop spreading rumors like that. I appreciated that he didn't believe any of it but then Ji Hoo started yelling about things I don't even know about so I started yelling too. I can't even remember now what I told him. We only stopped arguing because Sang Hee suddenly arrived, crying. She started shouting at Ji Hoo, saying he was bad because he made me cry." Yu Mi bit her lip and Ga Eul saw her tears falling from her tired eyes. "I can't forget the look of hurt in Ji Hoo's eyes at that moment. He stormed off and I don't have any idea where he is now. I tried to look for him. I was going to search for him all night, really. But I realized Sang Hee was alone. I went back for her and she was sound asleep in her room but I noticed her swollen eyes. I couldn't bear to stay at our house any longer so I decided to come here." Yu Mi finally broke down. She cried on Ga Eul's shoulder as Ga Eul hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's all going to be okay, Yu Mi-yah." Ga Eul whispered. After a few minutes, Ga Eul could feel Yu Mi starting to calm down. When she did, Ga Eul pulled back and smiled gently. "Why don't you go and rest first? You need to have the energy before we talk things out. You're still confused on what happened and I think it's best that you rest before you start thinking logically about things." Ga Eul paused then added, "On second thought, I assume you haven't eaten anything yet. Want to eat first?"

Yu Mi let out a chuckle before shaking her head. She bit her lip before standing up. "I think you're right. I need to go sleep first."

"You can take the guest room just beside the living room." Ga Eul suggested as she quietly accompanied Yu Mi back to where the kids and Yi Jung are.

"Thank you, Ga Eul-ah. And sorry again for coming so late. It's a good thing Yi Jung was awake or else I might have cried in front of the guards." Yu Mi let out a chuckle at the thought.

"It's no problem. Come here any time you want. You guys are welcome here, you know that." Ga Eul assured her as she watched Yu Mi carefully carry Sang Hee in her arms.

Yu Mi slightly bowed before walking towards the room Ga Eul just told her. After she left, Ga Eul looked at the time, 3:50am. Figuring she won't have any time later, she then decided to go back to the kitchen and decorate the cupcakes and cookies for the twins' fair that would take place in the afternoon.

She glanced at the twins and Yi Jung and she couldn't help but feel happy at the sight of them sleeping.

~3

"Yu Mi came to the estate last night." Yi Jung informed them as he closed the door behind him. He was right after all. He found the three of them at the F4 lounge in the Shinhwa University. After he found out that Woo Bin wasn't at the Song estate and Jun Pyo wasn't at the Gu estate either, he guessed that they might have known that something was going on between the Yoon couple. He looked for them at the F4 lounge near the Gu estate but when he found no one there, he figured they could only be at the other lounge.

Ji Hoo raised his head slightly while Woo Bin and Jun Pyo remained silent by the pool table. Yi Jung calmly walked to where Ji Hoo was and sat opposite him. He waited for him to speak up. He knew he would and after a while, he was proven right.

"Are they alright?" Ji Hoo asked quietly. His face was impassive. Yi Jung couldn't tell whether or not he was in the mood to talk about it but he was taking his chances. It's for the good of his friends after all.

"They are alright... physically. I don't think Yu Mi is in a great shape though. But they're just at the other side. Yu Mi is helping the kids right now with their pastry sale." Yi Jung informed him to which Ji Hoo just stiffly nodded.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were just watching them talk in the background. They didn't dare make a noise. They don't know what happened to Ji Hoo but they already found him at the lounge when they arrived. They tried to talk to him but he remained stiff and quiet and they knew he needed time. But if he's talking to Yi Jung now, maybe then they could get a hold of what's happening and try to help him.

"Yah, Ji Hoo-yah…" Yi Jung called out softly. When he didn't get a reaction from Ji Hoo, he sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Remember that time in college? When you punched me because you thought Yu Mi and I are getting together behind your back?"

All of his best friends, even the calm Ji Hoo, snapped their heads up and looked at him, surprised. Has Yi Jung gotten his memory back?

"I think… I think I remember her." Yi Jung said as he finally opened his eyes to look at their reactions. "Yu Mi, I mean."

"What? Why? How—?" Woo Bin spluttered. Maybe, just maybe, Yi Jung remembers Ga Eul too? It could be possible, right? Since most of the time Yi Jung ever talked to Yu Mi was when she's with Ga Eul, right?

Unfortunately though, it was all wishful thinking.

"Well, I don't remember everything about her. But when she came to the estate last night…" Yi Jung furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember what happened. "I just began thinking that I saw her in that state before. I can't remember when, how or why exactly but then, when I listened to her talk, I just suddenly remembered." He paused, shrugged and looked at them. "The great thing was my head didn't hurt that much at all unlike the last times."

"What exactly do you remember Yi Jung-ah?" Ji Hoo asked quietly again, although he didn't show it, it was obvious he wanted to know more.

"I remember finding Yu Mi in that staircase you used to go to. I think I was looking for you that's why I went there. I saw her crying. And I think she was embarrassed so she went running but I stopped her." Yi Jung paused and scrunched up his face, thinking hard. "She told me you two broke up." Yi Jung glanced Ji Hoo, who for a brief moment showed signs of pain like he didn't want to remember that little detail. "I planned all of it, I think. I confronted you about it, didn't I? And you said you don't love her anymore but I thought otherwise, right?" Yi Jung continued, his smirk visible on his face. "I proved you wrong and made you jealous. You had enough, I guess. That's when you punched me."

"Ohoho! I remember that part!" Woo Bin chuckled despite the serious atmosphere. He and Jun Pyo, who remained silent the entire time, high fived.

"Yeah, when we started laughing after Ji Hoo punched Yi Jung, he punched both of us too." Jun Pyo chipped in. He chuckled after recalling one of those times that the Yoon doctor lost his calm. They were in on the plan with Yi Jung, he happily recalled.

"Yeah, that's what happened. Do you remember that Ji Hoo?" Yi Jung questioned him. "And do you remember the things you told me afterwards? And also the things I told you?"

"_I love Yu Mi. I don't know what you're playing at, Yi Jung. But if you're playing with Yu Mi as I'm pretty sure you are since I saw you and Ga Eul together last night, you're dead. I don't care who you are, or what you are in my life so if you dare go near Yu Mi again, I swear you're dead! If I see her crying because of—"_

"_But she isn't crying because of me, you asshole! She's crying because of you! I should repeat your words for you if you don't mind. 'I don't know what you're playing at, Ji Hoo.'"_

"…"

"_What? You don't have anything to say? Tell you what, why don't you just go and pick your guts up, call Yu Mi, apologize and bring her back."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_What's not simple? She told me everything. Why, as far as I know, Ji Hoo, you're the most reasonable among us. But what? You two broke up because you were so afraid you'll mess up with her. You were so afraid to make a commitment. If you don't start calling her now, I'm sure what you're afraid of might come true in a matter of minutes."_

"You said some pretty harsh words back then and I really thought you were playing with her." Ji Hoo stated. Yi Jung thought he was going to blow up. He thought Ji Hoo was going to punch him the second time when Yi Jung saw Ji Hoo stand up. But to his surprise, he didn't. He looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Yi Jung-ah." Ji Hoo patted his shoulder hard before heading to the door. "I need to bring my family back. See you later."

All three of them burst out into fits of laughter as they watched Ji Hoo wave once from behind.

~3

"You're pushing yourself too much, Ga Eul." Yi Jung told her, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with concern.

It was now four in the afternoon and almost all the pastries each of the kids from the kindergarten made were sold. Yi Jung was there to help Ga Eul since he noticed that morning that she wasn't feeling well. He would have helped earlier but he felt that he needed to at least help the Yoon couple. When he arrived to the sale though, Ga Eul wasn't at all better. She was even looking worse than the last time he saw her.

Smiling, Ga Eul sniffed as she shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Just a slight fever. That's all." She waved her hand as a sign of dismissal as she continued taking the box of cupcakes left at the back.

"Let me take that." Yi Jung offered but Ga Eul simply shook her head.

"It's okay, Yi Jung-ah. I can handle this." She assured him.

"But—" When Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul plainly ignoring him, he just sighed in resignation. There's no point in arguing with her especially when she's already sick.

After a couple of more cupcakes and cookies sold, they were now cleaning and packing up. A lot of the other teachers were already sending off the kids but Ga Eul and three more were left behind. Yi Jung and the twins too were left helping them clean up.

"Hey Ga Eul, are you alright?" Yi Jung heard one of Ga Eul's co-teachers ask. He didn't really plan on listening in to their conversation… really, he didn't. But he couldn't help but notice how friendly the two of them are.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Geun Suk. Just a little cold."

"Yeah. You seem to be freezing." Geun Suk shook off his jacket and forcefully handed it to her. "Take this. You really need it. Your hands are turning white from the cold, you know. No buts." He grinned at her before resuming what he's doing.

Ga Eul just softly smiled in return as she wore his jacket.

"Hey! Mr. Angel?" One of the twins, Chun Hei perhaps, he didn't really notice, shook him.

"Huh? What?" Yi Jung snapped to their direction and noticed them looking at him weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Chin Ho frowned. It was the first time they saw their Mr. Angel like that. He could only wonder what happened to him.

"Yeah…" Yi Jung muttered.

But he knew that what he was feeling was far from being okay…

…..

End notes: No previews. Just a gist of the chapters ahead. _The man mentioned at the end._

Oh yeah, as for the reviews, I'm trying and trying to reply to the reviews here in . I'll find a way for you to read my reply! I'm really sorry but my writer's blog is just not working for me so I'm still figuring out how my thoughts would get back at you. As for the reviews in LU, I don't know if I replied yet but I'll reply as soon as LU's back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

**A/N:** Updated fast, didn't I? Well, faster than before, right? Congratulations to me! Hahaha

Anyway, again, I'm calling out to all people out there to read this statement below.

**MUST READ**: Since LU is down right now, I came up with a form letting people, who do not have a account, know when I update. It's simple. Fill up the form and I'll email you whenever I update. I plan to update more after this chapter since I have a lot of making up to do. No promises though. If my life is going to intervene again, I'm saying sorry in advance.

Anyway, the form's link is here: (just erase the spaces before the periods, I don't know why links doesn't work here anymore, even in my profile)

moonie94sonata .blogspot .com

Go to my writer's blog (link above, just copy and paste to a new tab) then click on the FORM tab at the right just below the header. I'm willing to put in the effort to have story alerts for you guys.

….

He didn't really know what came into her. He was now proven right. She's stubborn as hell.

After she refused to go home during the bake sale, she even refused to go under the umbrella when it rained (as soon as they finished cleaning and packing up) despite him persuading her. They were already going home, she said. It's more important for the twins to get under the umbrella and if she joined them, it's possible for them to get wet and catch a cold. When he offered to go to the car and get the extra umbrella, she ignored him saying that it was a waste of time, the parking lot is at the other side of the building and they were already going home anyway.

Really, what's up with that stubbornness?

Yi Jung sighed heavily as he continued to stare at Yuuki while she was silently stirring the porridge for the stubborn sick person upstairs.

"Don't be too worried, you know. You'll manage it." Yuuki said quietly, mistaking his anxiety with something else.

Oh yeah, he should be worried about that too.

He was going to be introduced to the 'business' (as he preferred to call it) world soon. Rae Min proposed the idea when she got back from New York the day before. She told him that he would be handling one of the museums they own in Seoul. Surprised was an understatement of what he felt when she told him that. He tried to protest of course, but Rae Min looked too kind, but at the same time stern, to even think of arguing with her.

He wasn't ready, that was obvious. Why can't Rae Min see that?

"I know. I'm okay." He assured her even though it wasn't what he was worrying about right now.

"Hmm, I think this is done." Yuuki declared happily after she tasted the porridge a bit. She scooped the porridge up carefully into a medium ceramic bowl before handing it to Yi Jung. "You can give this to Ga Eul now. Tell her get well soon for me please."

"Sure thing."

~3

He knocked on the door a few times as he strained to hear her voice from inside the room.

"Ga Eul-ah? May I come in?" He called out.

When he heard her voice permitting him to come in, he did so while he carefully balanced the tray of food in his right hand.

As he entered the room, he immediately saw her under the thick blankets. Her eyes were swollen, her hair was all over the place, her nose was red, and her cheeks were pink from the cold… She looked like what a sick person should look. But, Yi Jung couldn't help but feel that she's still beautiful all the same.

He smiled at her, and he could tell that she was embarrassed at the state she was in. He noticed a book, he thinks, on her lap and he saw her set it aside on her right.

"Here, I brought some porridge. Yuuki made it by the way. She said to get well soon." Yi Jung said as he placed the try on the bedside table. He pulled the chair from her study table and placed it by the bed. "So… what did I tell you?" He teased her lightly as he settled on the chair.

Ga Eul only gave him a frown as she crossed her arms in front of her. Yi Jung chuckled before he picked up the bowl and spoon. He scooped up a spoonful of porridge and blew it gently. "Here, have some. It'll make you feel better, I'm sure." He offered her.

Ga Eul could feel the blush forming on her cheeks but Yi Jung didn't seem to notice as he continued to wait for her to eat the porridge. "I can… I can do it by myself." She stuttered but Yi Jung didn't budge. He just raised his eyebrows as if daring her to object once more.

"You've been stubborn enough yesterday, Ga Eul." He stated simply.

Without another word, Ga Eul accepted each spoonful Yi Jung offered her. When she finished all of it, Yi Jung set aside the bowl on the tray and handed her the medicine and a glass of water.

For a minute, they shared a comfortable silence. Yi Jung was just staring at her as she drank her medicine. He thought about what he was going to say last night. He rehearsed over and over but it was harder than he imagined. How was he supposed to ask her about _that_? C'mon, it's not like you could just go and say it.

What could he say? How can he start a conversation that would lead to that? He really needed to ask her. He must.

Gathering up all his courage, he blurted out. "So what was that book you're reading?" He winced as he mentally slapped his forehead. _Way to go, Yi Jung._ That was not an ideal conversation starter for that topic.

"What? What book?" Ga Eul replied, obviously confused.

"That—" Yi Jung squinted his eyes for the book she set aside earlier. But when he saw it, it explained why Ga Eul was confused. It wasn't a book. _Oh, stupid me. _

He tried to look at it closely. _A frame? A picture frame? _ But when Ga Eul saw what he was staring at, she immediately covered it with her pillow.

"That's… that's nothing!" She said in a high-pitched voice. She laughed nervously as Yi Jung noticed her grip on the pillow tighten.

_She's obviously hiding something. But what? _

He had a lot of questions to ask her. And he thinks now is a good time as any.

"Look, Ga Eul." He started. Her face immediately turned pale when she detected the seriousness in his voice. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ye…yes?" She replied anxiously. She could feel her palms turn sweaty as she tried to think of a way to escape his inquisition. It was obvious what he was going to ask her. She knows what it's going to be but she didn't know what to answer him. It was coming too soon.

"Is it… Did I… Have I…" Yi Jung looked torn. What was that thing he was going to ask again? "Did I ever have a girlfriend before…?" _Before this stinking amnesia…_

Ga Eul held her breath and stared at him. He looked lost. She can see it in his eyes. So what else could she reply? "Yes. Just one." She breathed. _Who?_

"Did I marry her?" He questioned, but this time, his voice was quiet. He didn't look as lost as he was earlier. It was like he was confirming something.

_Does he know already? _It was the question that kept circling Ga Eul's mind. What should she do now?

"Yes." She replied honestly. _Who is it really?_

Will her honesty get her somewhere?

_Please… Don't let this be the end…_

"So I am married…" Yi Jung whispered more to himself but Ga Eul certainly heard it. After all, they were the only people in the room and it was too quiet. "Is she still alive then?" _There it is again… He's confirming something…_

Ga Eul's heartbeat quickened but she tried to remain calm in front of him. She realized it was getting harder and harder by the minute though because Yi Jung's eyes were trying to search her. He was looking for something. He wanted answers but she didn't quite know if she was ready to face this yet. Not yet.

"Er… You… Uh…" Ga Eul tried to think about how she would evade the question. _How? How? _She kept thinking frantically.

Then, thank God, it seems the heaven answered her silent prayers. The door opened revealing Rae Min with her usual motherly smile. She looked at Ga Eul then at her son who was sitting beside her. She masked her surprise as she walked towards them.

"Oh, Yi Jung, you're here." Rae Min stated, eyebrows raised, as if silently asking him something. Then her lips curved into a secret smile when she notice Ga Eul mouthing a 'thank you'. She didn't know why but she had that feeling that she just saved Ga Eul from a confrontation.

"Yeah, I just brought Ga Eul some porridge." Yi Jung answered innocently. He acted as if nothing happened and stood up. "Well then, I must be going now." Startling her, he turned to Ga Eul and grinned. "Get well soon, Ga Eul-ah. Yuuki sends her regards too." As he walked towards the door, he waved goodbye to both of the girls.

"I've got a feeling that I interrupted something…" Rae Min said teasingly. Ga Eul blushed and Rae Min could tell that it wasn't because of her fever.

"He was asking me about…" Ga Eul slowly uncovered the picture frame from under her pillow and lifted it up. "…his wife." She finished with a whisper.

She held the picture in front of her. It was one of their prenuptial pictures taken at Namsan stairs. They weren't really up for posing for the camera back then because they've been busy that week. They just wanted to have fun. They did what they thought could tell everyone what kind of couple they are. They just teased each other and before they knew it, the photographer told them that they were done in that place and the pictures were fantastic. Honestly, she didn't know how the pictures will turn out but when they saw them come out, fantastic was an understatement. They looked so happy and contented and people couldn't deny how in love they were with each other.

Ga Eul sniffed and it wasn't because of her cold. Tears sprung on her eyes and she couldn't stop what she was feeling. It is so hard knowing that her husband is so near, yet so far.

"You know, Ga Eul…" Rae Min started. She really is sad for her son and daughter-in-law. God knows how much she wanted them to be back to the happy couple that they are. When she first met Ga Eul, she had never seen her son so happy. As Rae Min got to know Ga Eul, she knew she's not one of those girls who are only interested in fame and money and she gradually accepted that Ga Eul's the one for Yi Jung. She would do anything to bring their family back together again. "You should tell Yi Jung about who you really are in his life."

"No, omoni. I'm sorry. I would not do that." Ga Eul stated lightly.

"Why, Ga Eul? Why do you insist on hurting yourself? My son is bound to know sooner or later."

Ga Eul stayed silent as she clutched the picture in her hands.

"You are not the only one hurting Ga Eul-ah. Chin Ho and Chun Hei. Yi Jung. They would notice something. They would hurt too." Rae Min told her. "Please think about it, Ga Eul. I do respect your decision. I do understand why you are doing this. But I just don't want your family to get hurt. Especially you, Ga Eul. You're the one hurting the most here. And I don't want that."

When Ga Eul said nothing as she pondered on what her mother-in-law just said, Rae Min stood up. "Well, get well soon, dear." She offered her a smile before finally leaving the room.

~3

"…why do you still keep everything to yourself, Ga Eul?" Jan Di whispered angrily. She desperately wanted to shout at her but she didn't want the others outside the room to hear what they are talking about.

For the past half an hour, Jan Di was doing her best to try and convince her best friend about telling Yi Jung everything. She knew it wasn't her place to interfere but she couldn't bear to see her hurting anymore.

"Please stop nagging me, Jan Di-yah." Ga Eul told her calmly as she prepared a simple test for her students.

"No!" This time, Jan Di didn't hold herself back. This is getting too much. If her best friend is this stubborn, she needs to really knock some sense into her thick head. "Look at you, Ga Eul! You're continuously hurting! Ever since that time we thought he died, you kept all those pain to yourself! Can't you see, Ga Eul? You're denying yourself your happiness!"

"You sound like my mother-in-law." Ga Eul groaned.

"I under—"

"No, you don't understand, Jan Di!" This time, Ga Eul can't help but yell at her too. "Do you even understand what it feels like if you learned that your husband, your reason for happiness, your reason for peace, your reason for everything, just died? Just like that, he's gone! And he supposedly died in another country, no less! And then after so many years of bearing the pain because you don't want your friends to feel burdened to suffer like you do, you would find out that he's alive! With no recollection of you whatsoever on top of that! Do you know what it feels like? No, you don't! So now, you decide not to tell him about what you had together because you don't want him to feel pressured to love you! Answer this, Geum Jan Di, what if he would think that he should love you just because you told him you're his wife? What if he would feel obligated to care for you because you told him you're his wife? What if he would just start caring for your children because you told him he's their father? You tell him his role in your life and he would feel obligated. Obligated, Jan Di! And not because he sincerely wants to!" Ga Eul breathed hard. She can't remember when she stood up. She had never been this angry with her best friend. Yes, she's angry and there's no stopping her. "Did you even think that I've never considered telling him? I told myself I should! Because I want to be happy again! I don't want to bear the pain anymore! But what would that make me? Selfish! Because he would be bearing the pain then! What if he doesn't want a life with me anymore? Do you think he would be happy? I'm telling you this again. I want him to want the life he left here… And if he doesn't want it, I… I'll… I'll let him go."

Ga Eul fell to her knees. She put her hands on her face and cried. She sobbed hard but Jan Di knew she can't do anything now. She knew her best friend didn't want her there. She's mad at her. And if Chu Ga Eul's mad, she knew she couldn't do anything but wait for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" Her voice cracked. Jan Di felt her own tears spill from her eyes. _I'm sorry, Ga Eul… You're hurting so much…_

And right there and then, she decided she would do anything in her power to bring the So family back together. She took it too lightly back then. But now…

_If it's the last thing I do…_

~3

Ga Eul hurriedly put on her coat all the while running after the twins as they raced to the front door.

"Good morning, kids! Morning, Ga Eul!" Rae Min greeted them cheerily as they arrived.

Rae Min, Yi Jung, and Yuuki, Ga Eul noticed, were just about to ride on the car. She muttered a swift 'good morning' back before proceeding to fix up the twins' clothes. It wasn't an easy task, mind you, because the twins were now itching to get inside the car and she was still dizzy from her recent fever.

All of them are about to go to the So's largest museum because Yi Jung is to be introduced to the staff that day. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung who was looking like he's about to throw up. When he turned her way, she offered him an encouraging smile before mouthing a 'good luck'. Yi Jung just nodded in reply.

As they got inside the car, Ga Eul couldn't help but whisper to Rae Min. "Are you sure Yi Jung's ready for this?"

"He is. I know he is." Rae Min simply replied while grinning as if thoroughly pleased with herself.

Ga Eul shook her head. Who knows what goes on in her mother-in-law's head. She could never really tell.

Once they arrived at the museum, Rae Min led them inside. The staff simultaneously bowed their heads in greeting but Ga Eul noticed some of them glance up to look at Yi Jung. She couldn't blame them, really. They were given a notice just the day before that their young master, who supposedly died, has come back. Who wouldn't be surprised at that? They were given little explanation but Rae Min assured them that they would be hearing more at Yi Jung's introduction which is yet to be decided.

Given the circumstances, Rae Min knew that she couldn't leak Yi Jung's comeback to the media just yet. If it leaks out, Yi Jung would surely know more about his relationship with Ga Eul and the twins. She respects Ga Eul's decision, and until Ga Eul is ready to tell Yi Jung herself, she would do with all her power to prevent everything from leaking. The staff is sworn to secrecy. They are not to tell anything to anyone else.

"Let's go up to Yi Jung's office first. The meeting's going to start in about an hour." Rae Min told them.

~3

Rae Min opened the large wooden double door. Yi Jung gazed around in wonder. The room was just the size of his room in the estate if not smaller. The sun's rays passed through the windows and gave shine to the wooden floor.

At the center of the room is a huge mahogany desk. A laptop, a filing rack and a pen holder sat on top of it. To the right is a large bookshelf which held books about different types of art. The bookshelf also contained three different vases, one on top, one in the middle and one at the bottom. Beside the bookshelf is a small filing cabinet with a figurine on top. To his left is a wooden sofa set with a glass coffee table in the middle.

For Yi Jung, this office is simple and comfortable, one he could relax in as he works. He smiled as he looked at the twins, Rae Min, Ga Eul and Yuuki already sitting on the sofa and chairs. He barely noticed that his nervousness was gone and replaced with excitement instead.

Maybe, just maybe, he could live with this…

….

**End notes:** Next chapter would be about a certain someone. Tsss, could there be someone who's going to wreck the chances for our dear SoEul to unite? Find out!

Anyway, I didn't really picture this chapter to play out like this. I didn't follow what I originally planned. Maybe I'll put it up next? Who knows. Maybe the next chapters would be longer.

I'll try to reread and edit this when I have the time.

Please keep on waiting and supporting this fic! I love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…..

**A/N**: I know, I know. I permit all of you to throw tomatoes at me for updating so slow.

But still, thank you to all those people who have read this fic and reviewed here! I promise you, I read all of them. But I don't know how to reply to each of you. But I hope all of you know how thankful I am to all of you.

I'd also like to tell you that I'm trying to be a good writer and not ignore my other fics. I promise you, I'm trying to come up with updates. If you haven't suggested any games yet, please review at Stuck in a House, I need some game suggestions so badly!

You can PM me here or at soeulscribbler or email me. Tell me anything you want even if it's not about the fics. I would be happy to chat with you.

Also, if you haven't yet.

**MUST READ**: Since LU is down right now, I came up with a form letting people, who do not have a account, know when I update. It's simple. Fill up the form and I'll email you whenever I update. I plan to update more after this chapter since I have a lot of making up to do. No promises though. If my life is going to intervene again, I'm saying sorry in advance.

Anyway, the form's link is here:

.com

Go to my writer's blog (link above, just copy and paste to a new tab) then click on the FORM tab at the right just below the header. I'm willing to put in the effort to have story alerts for you guys.

….

Yi Jung heard her laugh from the kitchen. He then heard someone murmuring, followed by another batch of laughs. What's going on? And it's so early in the morning too. A Saturday morning, no less.

He was sure Ga Eul is in there, she's always the first one in the kitchen. But who was that with her? He knew it couldn't be Butler Choi since he passed by him a few minutes ago. And Rae Min was somewhere upstairs in her room… Jan Di? Naah… It's definitely a man's voice. Woo Bin? Jun Pyo? Maybe Ji Hoo?

Bit by bit, he approached the kitchen door. He didn't know why he was feeling so sneaky but he assumed maybe it was because he didn't want to barge in just like that. What if he wasn't any of his friends?

He peeked curiously and saw Ga Eul standing by the stove, talking animatedly. He moved some more until he could see a man sitting by the counter, his back facing him. Who could it be? It was definitely not Woo Bin. Nor Jun Pyo.

Slowly… slowly… he moved some more, curiously peering so he could see the man's face. Yi Jung was still peering so closely that he didn't notice Ga Eul stopped talking. She was looking at him curiously, clearly wondering what he was doing. And it was too late when he realized that the man was now turning around to face him.

Yi Jung was caught off guard, and due to his insane sneaking feat, he lost his balance and fell on his butt. He immediately felt the heat rising up to his cheeks. What else should he feel? To say he was embarrassed is obviously the understatement of the year.

"Yi Jung-ah!" Ga Eul called out worriedly. She was instantly by his side. Clutching his arm, she helped him stand up but this only added to Yi Jung's embarrassment.

Once he was properly standing up, Yi Jung let out a shaky laugh as he said, "Good morning, Ga Eul-ah." He looked at the man in front of him and bowed apologetically. "Sorry about that… uhm…"

"Oh, yeah. Uh.. this is Oh Geun Suk, Yi Jung-ah. One of my co-workers. I believe you met him at the kindergarten? During the bake sale?" Ga Eul told him unsurely.

"Ah! Ye…yes! I remember now." Yi Jung embarrassedly scratched the back of his head as he let out another shaky laugh.

"Hmmm, the twins wanted pancakes for breakfast today. They're in the playroom now. But I could whip you up some bacon and eggs if you like?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung questioningly as she went back to cooking.

"Pancakes are fine." Yi Jung replied. He sat down beside Geun Suk and gave him a small smile. "Where's Rae Min?"

"Oh, she's in a meeting. Discussing about… you know, the turnover?"

"Oh." Yi Jung fell silent. After he was accompanied at his supposed office last week, Rae Min quickly went to work. She called out meeting after meeting, telling the staffs and the shareholders about Yi Jung's comeback. Of course, it was a great shock to all of them when they learned about So Yi Jung, the supposedly dead So heir. Choi Rae Min was doing her best to carefully explain all about what happened to Yi Jung, and it was obviously not easy. And at the same time, she was preventing everything about Yi Jung to leak out to the media. It was clear that Yi Jung wasn't ready yet for that kind of exposure. Fortunately, Gu Jun Pyo was helping them out with that situation.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul looked at the two and felt the need to talk more. "Geun Suk dropped by to collect the jacket he lent me after the bake sale." She smiled as she flipped the pancake.

"Oh, really?" Yi Jung said as he reached for a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Yeah… And I'm offered a position in the Mathematics division in the college level."

"Oh." Yi Jung stopped midway from eating as he waited for her to continue. He glanced at Geun Suk, who smiled eagerly beside him.

"Ga Eul's really qualified for the job! That's why I told the head of the division to consider her when one of the teachers resigned." Geun Suk added excitedly. He gave Ga Eul an encouraging smile before cutting a piece of his pancake.

Turning off the stove, Ga Eul placed the last pancake on the stack before putting strawberries and chocolate syrup on them. Smiling, she placed one plate of pancakes in front of Yi Jung and the other one in front of her. She went to get three glasses from the cupboard and a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator. After finally setting everything on the counter, she sat in front of the two men and offered them a smile.

"Geun Suk was offered a position there two months ago. He's going to start next school year."

"You would too! Well, if you accept the job."

"I don't know yet… but I am considering it."

Yi Jung watched them as they talked back and forth. Ga Eul was laughing so light-heartedly at what the other man was saying and Yi Jung didn't know why he was feeling so uneasy. Looking at her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she is…especially now that the sun rays are touching her face, making her look so radiant and gorgeous. He took a glance at Geun Suk. He frowned as he tried to remember where else has he seen him besides the bake sale.

"Yi Jung-ah? I thought pancakes were fine?" Ga Eul frowned. She looked hurt as she glanced at the untouched food in front of Yi Jung.

"Huh?" Yi Jung blinked his eyes. He looked at Ga Eul then glanced at what she was looking at. He realized what was wrong and immediately looked apologetic. "No! Pancakes are fine! I just spaced out just now. Sorry."

"Are you sure? Because it really is fine if I—"

"No! This is fine." Yi Jung cut up his pancakes, speared one and took a huge bite. "See? It's delicious Ga Eul-ah." He grinned as he continued cutting up his pancakes. He directed a wink at Ga Eul, which made her laugh and shake her head.

"Well, if you're sure."

~3

Yi Jung watched the twins as they ran around the displays in the museum. The guide keeps talking about the displays but Yi Jung had blocked whatever he was saying several minutes ago. He kept nodding his head, thinking that maybe the guide would think that he was listening so intently. He assumed it's working since he wasn't saying anything about his lack of interest. He didn't know why, but he just didn't feel like listening. Well, he could review everything later anyway. All the information about the displays is on top of his desk in his office since that morning.

It's the first time he was escorted around their largest museum. Things started getting busy yesterday when Rae Min began introducing him to the board of directors and the shareholders. Yi Jung also learned that they don't just own museums around South Korea; they also own a chain of restaurants around South Korea, with some branches in Japan, California, New York, London and Sweden. Needless to say, he was so surprised and overwhelmed that he's going to manage all of that in just a few months. Thankfully, Rae Min wasn't pressuring him to learn all of their business dealings and partnerships immediately. She says she's going to guide him until she's sure that he's ready to stand on his own.

"Mr. So?" the guide watching him curiously. "Uhm… we have seen everything now so…"

Yi Jung turned to smile kindly at him. "Yes. You can take a break now. I'll look around some more. Thank you."

The guide visibly sighed in relief and Yi Jung had to suppress his laughter. He wasn't used to being in power. In his five years in the fishing village in Japan, he had never seen a person look scared in front of him. They usually greet him with smiles on their faces.

"Yi Jung-ssi?" Someone called out from behind him. "Chin Ho-yah? Chun Hei-yah?"

"Omma!" The twins excitedly ran to their mother and Ga Eul met them halfway with open arms. She squeezed them so tightly until Chun Hei laughingly shouted for her to stop. Ga Eul could only laugh and playfully ruffle their hair.

Turning to Yi Jung, she grinned at him as she slowly walked towards him. "Thanks for picking them up from their pottery lessons again. You've been so busy lately… I don't know why you still volunteered."

Yi Jung shrugged. "Naaah, I always have fun picking them up. And anyway, their lessons are only during Tuesdays and Thursdays." He replied. "It's convenient too, since I could learn a thing or two about the techniques I inadvertently forgot." He joked light-heartedly before winking at Ga Eul.

Grinning at him, Ga Eul shook her head at his joke. "Haha, very funny, Yi Jung-ah. You think you could make a joke out of your amnesia?"

"Yes, actually. And I have a whole lot more jokes in store right here." He tapped his temple twice before sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah? Let me hear them." Ga Eul playfully challenged him.

"Not today, Ga Eul-ssi. Maybe next time when you learn to appreciate them." Yi Jung responded with a boyish smile.

Ga Eul shook her head again. What has gotten into this man? It made her heart flutter hearing him already so comfortable with her. She gave him a soft smile before looking around in confusion. Why is it too quiet? Remembering the twins, she wrinkled her forehead as she looked for them.

"Where are they?" She wondered out loud. Yi Jung looked at her in concern before looking around for the twins too.

"Chin Ho! Chun Hei!" He called out. He saw someone passing by and Yi Jung ran to catch up with him. "Hey! Have you seen a little boy and a little girl around here?"

"Good evening Master So, Mistress Chu. I saw Young Master Chin Ho and Young Mistress Chun Hei running towards the gift shop, right there." The woman bowed politely before proceeding to where she was going.

"Thank you!" Yi Jung called out to her and mentally told himself to learn all of the staffs' faces and names.

Ga Eul, who was right beside him the entire time, quickly ran to the direction of the gift shop. Yi Jung immediately followed suit, looking at his left and right in case the twins are near them.

"They aren't here." Ga Eul stated worriedly. She bit her lip and tried to recall where the twins usually go to whenever they went here. After a while, she gasped softly. "No… No way."

"What? What is it?" He asked her.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with frantic eyes. "I think they went to the pier."

"But that's far from here!" Yi Jung didn't wait for her reply as he practically sprinted to the museum's entrance. He could hear Ga Eul run behind him but he didn't stop to look if she was okay. What if the twins get run over by a car while crossing the street? What if someone kidnaps them? What if…? Yi Jung shook his head to stop negative thoughts from invading his head. He shouldn't think of that. Nothing bad would happen to the twins. He's sure of it.

He stopped abruptly when he reached the pier. He didn't stop to catch his breath but he looked around. He saw a few people wandering around but he still couldn't find them. At his side, Ga Eul walked the opposite direction, already calling out for them.

"Chin Ho! Chun Hei!" Yi Jung shouted loudly that a few people are already staring at him.

"They're not here." Ga Eul absentmindedly took his hand as her tears began to form on her eyes. Yi Jung looked at her for a second but he didn't know what to say. He could only squeeze her hand as he continued calling out for them.

Finally, he heard someone say something from behind him. It was faint but it was definitely Chun Hei's voice. He quickly turned around and spotted them leaning on the railings as they point at something.

Still clutching Ga Eul's hand tightly, Yi Jung ran to where they are. "Yah! Chun Hei! Chin Ho!" Yi Jung shouted in relief.

The twins turned around and looked at them brightly. "Hey Mr. Angel! Omma!"

With that look on their faces, it was impossible to get mad at them. Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and saw her wiping her eyes. He squeezed her hand again, with no intention of letting it go, before turning to the twins. He then noticed what they were looking at and a smile immediately formed on his face. He glanced at Ga Eul and he knew she saw it too.

In front of them were fireflies glowing so beautifully below the glittering sky.

Yi Jung could only think of one thing.

_Magical._

~3

"…well, I haven't experienced teaching kids above five years old, you know. So it would still be hard for me if I jump to the college level." Ga Eul stated as she munched on her cookie.

Geun Suk was at the So estate again, discussing Ga Eul's transfer. He brought with him the curriculum and all the necessary information about the kids at the Shinhwa University.

"You could do it, Ga Eul. You know you could." Geun Suk gave an encouraging nod but Ga Eul only sighed.

"I don't know. It's actually a lot to take in. I love teaching. And this is really a great to opportunity. But still…"

"But still, what? Ga Eul! You're the top one in our class! If I can do it, you can too! Besides, who would you have lunch with when I'm gone in the kindergarted?" He teased lightly.

"Ha! I can have lunch with So Ra-ssi, you know." Ga Eul countered playfully.

"Really? And is she as exciting to talk to as me?"

"Ha! What a humble person you are." Ga Eul laughed.

They spent a few minutes of silence while they munched on their cookies and sipped their coffee. They enjoyed the comfortable silence until…

"Ga Eul-ssi." Geun Suk suddenly said seriously.

"Hmm?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"He'll know eventually, you do know that?" Geun Suk gave her a sad smile.

Oh Geun Suk is one of the few people who know about Ga Eul's hardships. He had been her close friend since college. And yes, he knows Yi Jung back then too. He could definitely say that he knows about the couple's history together. Ga Eul confides in him every now and then and updates him about what's happening between her and Yi Jung. And by the looks of it, both of them are getting somewhere.

"I know." Ga Eul replied simply and Geun Suk knew she wanted the conversation to stop there. But he wasn't willing to give it up…

He was about to say something else but he saw someone entering the living room. Just looking at her, he knew she's the Yuuki that Ga Eul mentioned a few times.

"Konnichiwa Takeuchi-san." He greeted politely as he stood up from his seat. Ga Eul turned and immediately stood up too. She bowed in greeting just as Yuuki was shyly bowing her head too. "I'm Oh Geuk Suk, Ga Eul's friend." He introduced himself in fluent Japanese.

Yuuki was surprised at this and was equally surprised when he offered his hand for a shake. She reluctantly took it before bowing her head once more. "Takeuchi Yuuki. I'm sorry for interrupting the both of you but I wanted to speak with Ms. Ga Eul."

"Oh, really?" Geun Suk inquired, eyebrows raised. "Well then, I think I must be going!"

"No!" Yuuki shook her head. "Actually, since you speak so well in Japanese, maybe you could translate everything to Ms. Ga Eul? I actually still don't know how I would talk to her when I went here." She managed to let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Sure. That's fine." Geuk Suk kindly smiled at her before turning to Ga Eul. "Takeuchi-san wants to talk to you."

"Eh?" Ga Eul blinked at them, surprised. She was watching silently beside them as they talked back and forth in Japanese and she honestly didn't understand any of it. How can she and Yuuki understand each other? "B..but… I don't—"

"It's fine, Ga Eul-ssi. She just asked me to translate everything for her." Geun Suk laughingly assured her.

"Oh." Ga Eul blinked again, still not taking in the fact that Yuuki wants to talk to her. Whenever they pass by each other in the hallways, they never utter a word to each other, only occasional smiles and bows. So what could Yuuki possibly want to talk to her about?

Yuuki gestured for them to take a seat again before she, herself, took a seat beside Geun Suk. She smiled shyly at the both of them, her hands so still in front of her.

"Ano… Uhm… I wanted to ask about Yi Jung." She informed them quietly.

Ga Eul smiled encouragingly as she gestured for her to continue.

"I know it's really personal. And I know it's none of my business. But Yi Jung is my closest friend and I don't want him to get hurt. I want to understand his situation better. He's been so kind to me all these years and he's been helping my family with everything. I want to protect him now. I want to give back everything he has done for me and my family…" Yuuki stopped and waited for Geun Suk to finish translating. She saw Ga Eul frown in confusion and she took this as a sign for her to continue. "What I mean is… I want to know if… I… You… If…" She stuttered. She bowed her head as she clutched her dress tightly. "Are you Yi Jung's wife?"

….

I'll edit this soon! Tell me what you think. :P

**Preview of Chapter 13:**

_She watched them as they laughed. With that sight in front of her, she couldn't help but feel that he's still so far from her reach. So so far…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** HI GUYS! I'M BACK!

It's the holidays! Of course I made sure to write an update as soon as my vacation started. Oh, that reminds me…

_**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

I was supposed to post this during Christmas but… well, you know what procrastinating does to someone as lazy as me.

I don't know if you're going to hate me or love me in this chapter, so… I don't want to keep you from reading this.

…

"Are you Yi Jung's wife?"

That question was still resonating in Ga Eul's mind. She sighed once more as she recalled their conversation…

"_Why… Why do you ask?" She responded hesitantly. She couldn't look at her. Ga Eul could only stare at her feet as she waited for Yuuki to answer. _

"_I keep wondering why you're so familiar with Yi Jung's mother. The staffs here respect you like you're the owner of this house. And your kids too, they look absolutely like Yi Jung, it's impossible that he's just their uncle. And I didn't mean to be nosy… but I was curious when I came across the door near the kitchen. I saw it was a basement so I went downstairs…"_

"_You found our wedding picture…" Ga Eul didn't wait for Geun Suk to finish translating. She already knew what Yuuki was talking about. Their wedding picture which was originally hanged in their room was moved to the basement before Yi Jung could find out what their real relationship was._

"_Yes. I found it. And I wasn't surprised by the thought of it. Actually, I was surprised that I wasn't surprised." Yuuki laughed lightly. "I guess, I already knew right from the start what your relationship was."_

_Looking at her silently, Ga Eul could see the relief in Yuuki's eyes. But why though? Why was she relieved?_

"_Why are you hiding the truth from Yi Jung, though?" Yuuki asked another question Ga Eul didn't know how to answer._

_Chu Ga Eul knew that if she answered Yuuki, Yi Jung would find out all of these soon. But she couldn't lie. Yuuki's family had taken care of Yi Jung for five years. She deserves to know the truth and with the obvious care she has for Yi Jung, Ga Eul knew she could be trusted._

_Geun Suk was looking at her, as if asking her if she still wanted the conversation to continue. With a silent assurance, Ga Eul answered as she tried to keep her voice steady. "If Yi Jung knew that I'm his wife, do you think he would be instantly comfortable around me?" Ga Eul saw Yuuki shake her head as Ga Eul went on. "I didn't think so. I didn't want him to be obligated to treat me as if I'm his wife. I want him to want to be with me. I want him to love me because that's what he really feels and not because that's what he needs to feel."_

_Yuuki nodded her head in understanding but she immediately furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

"_But what if that doesn't happen? What if Yi Jung wouldn't love you…again?"_

"…what if Yi Jung wouldn't love you…again?"

Chu Ga Eul groaned in in frustration. It had occurred to her that Yi Jung might not love her again but it didn't really sink in until Yuuki spelled it out.

And now, she's afraid. Well…

What could she do if Yi Jung wouldn't love her again? Can she really let him go?

~3

"Mr. Angel!" The hyperactive twins called out as Yi Jung came into the studio. It was Tuesday, another afternoon of pottery lessons with Park Sang Eun. Yi Jung is now officially picking them up during lessons and he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was the one who volunteered to do it. It was fun watching the twins 'play' with clay and create an art to show the world. For some reason, he felt that he could relate to them. He could understand how they'd feel when they finish something so beautiful which would make them proud to show to their loved ones.

"Hey! So what are you up to?" Yi Jung ruffled their hair before glancing at the older man standing beside them.

"They're doing fine. They're improving. But they're having some trouble on making bells." Sang Eun answered Yi Jung. Both of them were watching the twins as they try and fail to shape the clay into bells. Chin Ho was so focused into his art that he was pouting so cutely, he didn't even notice. Chun Hei, on the other hand, has her forehead wrinkled as she tried so hard to concentrate on her art. Yi Jung laughed at the cuteness of it all.

"So Yi Jung." Yi Jung was surprised to hear Sang Eun's voice so serious. He didn't know if he should worry about it but one look at him, he knew he was going to say something important. "Don't you want to make something again?"

He's not surprised that Sang Eun asked this question; he was his mentor after all. All those times observing the twins, Yi Jung had this desire to try and create something again but he didn't know how or where to start. "I do want to make something again. I tried doing it in Japan. I feel happy whenever I do something there but the clay in my hands doesn't feel right. Even my mentor back there told me something about my techniques is amiss."

Sang Eun could see Yi Jung's concerns in his eyes. He knew him well enough to know his reluctance to try pottery again. But Yi Jung… Yi Jung had to try. Pottery is this one thing Yi Jung couldn't let go. It's a part of his life and one thing that defines him.

"How about this? I'll give you four months. Make something. Anything you want. I don't care if it's a vase, or a figurine. Whatever _you_ want."

~3

"Congratulations again Ga Eul!" So Ra, one of her co-workers, said before she walked out of the faculty room.

The news about her transfer to the college division had already spread out but Ga Eul didn't know how since she only accepted the job this morning. _Aaaah, office gossips._ She and the head of the division had agreed that she's going to finish the remaining months of the school year in the kindergarten before she transfers to the college division with Geun Suk.

"Thanks, So Ra-ssi." Ga Eul thanked her with a smile on her face. She was truly happy about her transfer. It was last night that she finally decided to pursue the transfer, thanks to Geun Suk's persistence.

"I didn't get that much 'congratulations' when I decided to transfer." Geun Suk said from behind her. He whistled teasingly as he stopped walking in front of her. "And to think you were hesitant on this…"

"Whatever, Geun Suk." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "And thank you, my dear friend, for convincing me. I feel so happy. It feels like I'm going to be happier there." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Aha! That's because you won't have anyone to talk to when I'm gone, that's why you agreed." Geun Suk joked. Ga Eul had to agree with him though; she would be bored out of her mind during her breaks because Geun Suk's the only colleague she can comfortably laugh with and talk to (though she'd rather not tell him that, his head is big enough already).

"Fine. Fine. Don't let me stop your bragging." She stuck her tongue playfully while Geun Suk laughed at her. She checked her watch and realized that it's already so late in the evening. She still has to prepare for the kids' activity tomorrow. "Hey, Geun Suk-ah. I need to go. Lunch or dinner on Saturday? My treat. The least I could do for what you've done for me."

"Lunch sounds fine. Yeah, sure sure. I still need to check some papers here. Take care!" Geun Suk waved at her though Ga Eul didn't see as she rushed to go home.

Ga Eul speed-walked to the gate of the school but seeing the familiar figure by the guard house stopped her.

"Hey." The figure greeted softly as she walked towards her.

Ga Eul's mouth curved into a small smile when she saw her. "Geum Jan Di." She was surprised but happy that she's here. It's been a week since she last saw her and talked to her.

"Well, I stopped by the estate but Butler Choi told me you're still here." Jan Di stopped in front of Ga Eul but she couldn't look at her. She was staring at her feet, hoping that Ga Eul wasn't mad at her still.

"Walk with me?" Ga Eul gently invited her. When she saw Jan Di nodding her head, she started to walk towards the direction of the bus stop.

They walked in silence for a while. Ga Eul breathes in and sighs. The cool gentle evening breeze matched the lovely moonlit sky. It was definitely nice walking like this and Ga Eul realized that had she been rushing home, she wouldn't have enjoyed this nice stroll.

"I'm sorry." Jan Di finally spoke up. She couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't in her nature to wait. She stopped walking and turned to face Ga Eul. "I'm really _really_ sorry Ga Eul-ah."

"I should be the one saying sorry." Ga Eul countered. She stopped walking too and Jan Di could see the guilt in her best friend's eyes which made her feel a whole lot worse. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have."

Jan Di shook her head. "No. Really, Ga Eul. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you too hard…" Ga Eul was caught off guard when Jan Di suddenly hugged her. "You were hurting too much…" Ga Eul hugged her back. She can't go on without this girl in her life.

Ga Eul knew she shouldn't cry but when one of the few times her best friend hugs her like this, she couldn't help it. She let out a small laugh as she let go of Jan Di and wipe her tears away. "Yah, stop this. This is so unlike us."

Jan Di laughed too. "Don't expect me to do this often." Jan Di teased. They were silent for a few seconds before Jan Di's face turned serious. "Ga Eul-ah. I'll do everything for you, you know that right? If I have to kick Yi Jung so he'd remember you, I'll do it."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at that. Typical of her best friend. "You don't have too, Jan Di-yah. As long as all of you are there, I'm going to be fine."

"Hmm, that reminds me... It's Kwang Ho's birthday next week and we're planning to go to Jeju or skiing at Jun Pyo's resort, you know the one we went to years ago?" Jan Di told her.

"Yeah, I remember." Ga Eul responded quietly.

"Hmm, hopefully Yi Jung remembers you there. You had some good memories back there…" Jan Di reminded her in a teasing tone.

Ga Eul instantly blushed and slapped Jan Di's shoulder lightly. "Yah!"

"Aw, c'mon Ga Eul. This should be an opportunity." Jan Di said in a suggestive tone. Ga Eul slapped her again but Jan Di's determined face told her she wasn't kidding. Jan Di held out her fist in front of her and shouted, "Fighting, Chu Ga Eul!"

~3

It was one of those nights Ga Eul anticipated. She knew Yi Jung would be down in the kitchen in a few minutes. They would be sharing stories as she prepared the activities for school tomorrow. He'd be staying up late with her, laughing and talking. She didn't know how Yi Jung knows whenever she'd be staying up late. He just did. He comes down at the right time, at the right moment.

She waited as she worked. She waited and waited. Finally, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled. _Yi Jung._

She stood up and prepared their midnight snacks. Their midnight snack is usually a variation between Coco Pops or ice cream. Choosing the latter, she pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and a bottle each of chocolate and strawberry syrup.

Any second now, Yi Jung would come in the kitchen and she would smile and greet him.

But a minute passed, Yi Jung still didn't come. Ga Eul frowned. Where was he? Or maybe the one who went down the stairs wasn't him? But those footsteps belong to him. She was sure of it.

Confused, she went to check where Yi Jung went. As she walked closer to the kitchen door, she could hear sounds coming from the living room. Is he with someone? She tiptoed towards the said room and stopped by the door. She took a peek inside. Two figures were visible by the terrace. One was obviously Yi Jung. The other one? She had a feeling she knows who it is. Curious, she moved closer and hid behind the couch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to bed early, Yuuki." Ga Eul heard Yi Jung saying softly.

Ga Eul had no idea what Yi Jung said but she caught the name of his companion. _Yuuki? _

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep." Yuuki replied.

_Yes, it's definitely Yuuki. But… why?_

Yi Jung sensed the sadness in her voice so he asked, "Are you alright? What's bothering you?"

"I'm fine. It's just that…" She sighed. "You're here now. You found your family. So I don't have anything else to do right? I already helped you find your way here. I was thinking…" She paused and looked at Yi Jung. "Maybe I should go back?"

"No!" Yi Jung cried. "Why would you go back? I still need you here."

"Naaah." Yuuki touched his shoulder lightly. "You don't need me here Yi Jung. How could you adjust comfortably here if you're always concerned about me? I really don't want to intrude with your time with your family and friends."

"You're not intruding." Yi Jung insisted.

"Yes, I am." Yuuki countered quietly. "You can always visit us back in Japan you know."

Yi Jung frowned at her. He looked away but he knew he shouldn't be mad at her. She was telling the truth, after all.

"When will you go back?"

"Well…" Yuuki said with a hint of smile on her face. "I don't know. I still haven't seen half of South Korea because I was babysitting you."

"What?" Yi Jung scowled though he smiled when he looked at her. "You just want to go back to Japan because finally, I'm not Mae-san's favourite and all the attention would be yours again."

"Of course! It's so unfair Mama loves you more than me." Yuuki pouted as Yi Jung laughed. He missed these kinds of conversation with Yuuki and he realized with guilt how less he spends time with her nowadays.

Ga Eul took a peek behind the couch and frowned. She watched them as they laughed. With that sight in front of her, she couldn't help but feel that he's still so far from her reach. So so far…

It pained her that she still can't make her laugh that way, so light-heartedly, like he used too. It makes her happy when she hears his laugh. But… What else could she do but watch? Quietly, Ga Eul turned around and walked away.

"Hey, I think you should go back to bed now." Yi Jung told her after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He stood up and glanced around.

"I think I should." She began to stand. "What about you? You'll go to bed too?"

"You go on ahead." Yi Jung smiled at her. "Let's go out this weekend? You still need to obsess with that camera of yours to take pictures." He teased.

"Hey!" Yuuki grinned. She punched his shoulder and Yi Jung ruffled her hair playfully.

"Good night, Yuuki."

"Good night."

Yi Jung watched as Yuuki turned to leave. He stretched his arms before walking towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Ga Eul?" He called out. Yi Jung stopped by the door and frowned when he saw no one was there.

Where was she? Ga Eul should be here. He was sure he heard her get out of her room earlier. That was always his indication if Ga Eul's going to stay up late. Maybe he was mistaken?

But as he glanced around, he saw a tub of vanilla ice cream already melting on top of the kitchen counter.

_So Ga Eul had been here… But why didn't she wait for him?_

~3

"It's really cold out." Ga Eul told Geun Suk as they walked towards the restaurant. She rubbed her arms before crossing her arms tightly in front of her.

It really is a nice day to be outside but the December breeze is just so unbelievably cold. It was already Saturday, and like what they planned, Ga Eul was going to treat her annoying friend for lunch that day. The twins were out with Yi Jung, who knows where. She had a feeling those three are keeping secrets from her. Or maybe only Yi Jung.

She shook her head and pushed that thought away. Since that night, she had been purposely avoiding Yi Jung. She knew it wasn't fair for him but seeing him makes her remember that night and it makes her remember what Yuuki said.

_What if Yi Jung wouldn't love you again?_

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" Geun Suk asked in concern when he saw Ga Eul frown.

"No. I'm fine. Besides, you need it too." Ga Eul assured him with a smile. "I'm sure it's going to be warm inside the restaurant. Are you sure Italian's okay with you?"

"Pasta and pizza? Just thinking about it makes me hungry."

Scowling, Ga Eul rolled her eyes. She punched him lightly on the arms. "Yah, be sure not to order so much."

"Hmmm, it's your treat. I'll make sure to order as much as I want." He quickly moved away before Ga Eul could punch him again.

"Yah!"

~3

Refreshing. The word that comes to Yi Jung's mind whenever feels the clay in his hands. He's currently in his studio. This is the first time he had tried pottery ever since he got back in South Korea. His pottery wheel is a little rusty from the storage room but with a bit of cleaning, it was good as new. Sang Eun told him that this wheel was once his grandfather's and was passed onto him. His father, Sang Eun told him, wasn't into the art. It's a long family story that makes Yi Jung cringe whenever he recalls that conversation with Sang Eun. _Never mind that. Focus._

The twins were beside him. Both were molding figurines. Chun Hei's making a dove (or so she said) while Chin Ho said he's making an airplane (Yi Jung couldn't really tell). He smiled when he glanced at them. He couldn't help but ask himself… Was he like that when he was their age? He wished he could remember.

Chin Ho groaned. "This is annoying." He crushed one of the airplane's wings before crossing his arms in front of him. Yi Jung could see tears forming in Chin Ho's eyes as he stared at his ruined figurine. He quickly cleaned off the clay on his hands with the wet towel beside him. He clapped his hands once and looked at the both of them.

"Okay, how about we go visit Young Ho?" Yi Jung suggested and he mentally congratulated himself when he saw their eyes brighten.

"Yes please!" They simultaneously replied. Without Yi Jung saying anything, they immediately stood up and ran to the sink to clean their hands.

~3

"Thank you for accompanying me today. I know you love hanging around with the kids." Yuuki told him as they walked side by side at the park.

After Yi Jung dropped off the twins at the Song residence, he picked up Yuuki from the estate. They would have gone out earlier but the twins insisted they go to the studio. Yuuki was understanding enough and forgave him for ruining their plans.

"Naaah, we had plans today. I should have told them I'm going out."

"But you love spending with time with them, right?" Yi Jung could only smile in response. He did love spending time with the twins.

_And Ga Eul too…_

Yi Jung shook his head. Now, where did that thought come from?

Yi Jung was caught off guard when Yuuki stopped and sat down on a bench. He watched her rub her hands together, trying to warm herself up. Sighing, Yi Jung removed his jacket and offered it to her. Yuuki pouted. She shook her head. "No. It's really cold. You need that too."

"Nah, I'm fine with just this sweater." He assured her.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki squinted. When she saw him nodding, she quietly took the jacket and put it on.

Yi Jung looked around the park. It was so quiet and peaceful that it made him smile despite the cold weather.

"Aaah, I need coffee." Yuuki suddenly said. She already had three layers of clothes on her but she was still shivering from the cold. Yi Jung took notice of this so he nodded.

"Hmm, I could use some pasta." He looked around. "How about that restaurant over there?"

Yi Jung took her arm and dragged her to the restaurant.

Once inside, Yi Jung felt Yuuki relax beside him. He was about to walk towards an empty table at the corner but something…or someone made him stop.

And that someone incidentally saw him at the same time.

"Ga Eul?"

"Yi Jung?"

….

**End notes:**

I knooow! I'm so predictable! But oh well, can you predict what's going to happen in the next chapter? You can? How about leaving a review to tell me what you think?

No previews but expect me to update one more time this vacation! :D Thank you for reading!

**Review replies from Chapter 12:**

PS: Because I'm so happy right now that I managed to come up with an update. I decided to reply to some of you who reviewed here!

**m09:** Thank you for reading and patiently waiting for my update! :D I appreciate your love for this story! Happy Holidays!

**Bulletproof Country Bumpkin:** Oh! I didn't intend for that to look like a Filipino word. "Ano" is actually something a Japanese would say too. It's like their 'Uhm'. But yes, I can see why you thought that way. I actually smile sometimes whenever I hear 'ano' from the Japanese dramas I watch. :D Thank you! It's nice to know that Filipinos (such as myself) reads my fanfictions! Aaah, you should know once you read my other fics that I love twins so yes! Adorable Chun Hei and Chin Ho is a must! Thank you for patiently waiting! :D Happy Holidays!

**Staying Headstrong:** Yes it does! I'm sorry if I ruined your momentum. I hope you're still eager to read more! Thank you! Happy Holidays! :D

**g:** I hope this update was worth the wait. Thank you for waiting! :D Happy Holidays!

**mynx14:** Yes I do remember you, you clever girl! Thank you for always reminding me! Hahaha! Happy Holidays! :D

**Guest (Can't wait for next chapter!  
>You really left me hanging!<br>Anyway, glad you are updating again.  
>Really happy.):<strong> I'm sorry if I take too long in writing an update but I'm glad you're happy with my story! Thank you for patiently waiting! Happy Holidays! :D PS: You should leave your name next time! I'd like to know my readers! :D

**Guest (hi since you started this fic ive always wait for your update bcuz its awesome...pls update...):** Hello! Thank you for always being patient with me! It means everything to me! Hope you don't give up on this fic and I do hope this update was worth the wait! :D Happy Holidays! PS: Let me know your name please. :D

**chocomint0512:** Ooooh! Thank you for reviewing! I always get happy whenever silent readers do not stay silent anymore. Haha! Does that make any sense? Thank you thank you for waiting! I do hope this was worth the wait! Happy Holidays!

**Sielouch-06:** Thank you awesome reader! I really missed writing too. :D Happy Holidays!

**ImHenritz:** Did this chapter answer your question? Ahehe, don't die! I still need to finish this fic and answer your curiosity! Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays! :D

**Guest (You made my day.  
>I really appreciate your effort.<br>Thank you for the update!  
>I know life can be so unpredictable, thus, I really appreciate you taking the time to update.):<strong> Aww, I'm glad I made your day with my update. I hope this one made you happy again. No, I have to thank you for reviewing and reading this fic! Also for patiently waiting! Ooooh, and I have to thank you for understanding too! I hope you leave your name next time! :D Happy Holidays!

**A:** Ahaha! I'm so happy to read your enthusiastic review! No worries. I won't leave this hanging and undone. I'll continue writing this until the end. Thank you! Happy Holidays! :D

**Ksbluvkse:** I plan to update Stuck when I finish Remember Me. But I do hope I can update Stuck and OMPB while I'm doing Remember Me. Hope my college life lets me! Do you mind helping me come up with a game idea? I would really appreciate it! Sorry if I left that story hanging for too long! Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays! :D

**newgirl5**: Is my updating really that surprising? Kidding. Haha! I appreciate your enthusiasm. :D Thank you thank you for clinging to this story! Happy Holidays! :D

**winnie78**: Oh they will be united! You should know… I love happy endings! SoEul would definitely unite soon! Thank you for reviewing! Happy Holidays! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Remember Me?**

Chu Ga Eul now believes that she doesn't have the best luck in the world.

Firstly, she found her husband (who has amnesia) talking and laughing with someone else in the middle of the night (which, by the way, that 'someone else' was with him five years when Ga Eul wasn't). Secondly, she sees her husband on a 'date' (well, it looks like a date to her) with that same 'someone else' when he was supposedly taking care of their twins (what was going on?). Lastly, she realizes (with utmost despair) that she's now sitting right in front of her husband in an Italian restaurant with her friend and that 'someone else' beside them.

Now, the four of them are awkwardly sitting across each other, pretending to look at the menu when all of them are dying to hear what the other has to say.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and started to say, "So…"

But it seems the other three decided to do that at the same time. All of them looked at each other before letting out an awkward laugh.

After another few minutes of pretending to look through the menu, Ga Eul took a deep breath again. She was determined to ignore the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. "So… Yi Jung-ah, where are the twins?"

"Oh, you didn't receive my message? I left a message on your phone earlier." Yi Jung replied with a smile but Ga Eul only looked at him blankly. "Oh… Uh… I guess you're too busy earlier…" Yi Jung slightly glanced at Geun Suk before continuing, which Ga Eul didn't fail to notice. "I hoped you didn't mind. I left them at Woo Bin's place. Sang Hee was there too when I left. And I assume Kwang Ho and Hyun Su would be there by now."

"Oh… Okay." Ga Eul nodded her head before looking at her menu again.

Geun Suk and Yuuki felt uncomfortable as they both looked at their friends. They could see Yi Jung and Ga Eul glancing at each other from time to time like they wanted to speak to each other privately.

With a silent understanding with Yuuki, Geun Suk spoke up in Japanese. "Takeuchi-san, why don't we go? You haven't seen the park just a few blocks away from here yet, have you?"

Yuuki immediately smiled and stood up. "As a matter of fact, I haven't yet." Yi Jung knew she was lying because they were just at the park earlier. He didn't have the chance to protest when Yuuki already took Geun Suk's hand as if she wanted to go to the park so badly.

"We'll just have lunch again, next time, okay Ga Eul?" Geun Suk told her. Confused, Ga Eul could only blink her eyes as she watched them walk away.

"So…" Yi Jung started. "That's weird." They awkwardly looked at each other and forced out a laugh.

"So…" Ga Eul said. "You and Yuuki, huh?" Ga Eul teased lightly but immediately widened her eyes in realization. _Damn, why did I say that? Why why why?_

Yi Jung furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with a frown. "Well… I can see you and Geun Suk are getting along very well too?"

"I… Well… We… No, not that. Uh…" Yi Jung's response caught her off guard. She didn't know what to say to that. Ga Eul blushed. "So why were both of you out today?" _Damn, stop asking unnecessary questions Ga Eul!_

"I promised her a few days ago that we'd hang out, just the two of us. Since I don't spend time with her that much ever since we arrived at the estate." He answered nonchalantly.

Trying to keep her mouth shut, Ga Eul just nodded her head in understanding but inside she felt like screaming and slapping herself. Why did she have to ask him those questions? They're finally together, just the two of them. Why can't she just enjoy it?

"So what would you like to order?" Yi Jung asked her as he looked through the menu.

"Ah, yes." Ga Eul turned to the waiter and smiled. "I'll have the Chicken Pesto Penne and a glass of mango juice."

"Then, I'll have that too." Yi Jung said. As the waiter left with the menu, he turned to Ga Eul. "So I didn't know…"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't know you and Geun Suk had that kind of relationship."

"Wha… What?"

"Nothing. Just, I thought you were just friends, you know." Yi Jung shrugged as he looked at Ga Eul seriously.

"We were! I mean, we are!" Ga Eul spluttered. Trying to compose herself, she smiled and calmly said. "I wanted to treat him today because he got me the spot at the college level at Shinhwa."

"I see." Yi Jung said simply as he looked around. He looked everywhere but at her. What else should he say?

The waiter arrived with their food moments later. Still, they weren't speaking. That uncomfortable silence settled between them throughout the meal.

~3

Groaning in frustration, Yi Jung mashed up the clay in his hands. This was the fifth time he ruined what he was doing. He didn't know why he couldn't concentrate on his art. Something was distracting him, and he was convincing himself that it doesn't have anything to do with Ga Eul.

That scene with Geun Suk and Ga Eul kept entering his mind. It wasn't like he was jealous. Of course, he wasn't. He isn't, right? Why would he be?

Sighing, Yi Jung looked at the picture of Ga Eul and the twins. The framed picture of the three was the only thing displayed that doesn't have anything to do with pottery. It was put there when the twins started using the studio for their lessons.

Yi Jung wiped his hands with a towel, stood up from the bench, and picked up the picture. He stared at their happy faces and Yi Jung guessed that it was taken at the rose garden at the estate. Ga Eul was sitting down on the grass as Chin Ho and Chun Hei hugged her from each side. They were both kissing Ga Eul on the cheek as Ga Eul's face crinkled in joy. Yi Jung couldn't help but smile at this. They looked so at peace, so contented, that he wished he got to know them sooner.

Yi Jung then noticed the bracelet Ga Eul's wearing in the picture. It was a simple chain with a single charm. The charm looked handmade. He looked more closely but he couldn't figure out what the thing is. He thought about all the times he spent time with Ga Eul but she never seemed to wear a bracelet like the one in the picture. Had she lost it? Why had she stopped wearing it? It seemed like the thing was given to her.

Sighing, Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul. The both of them still hadn't talked. He didn't even know why the two of them had become awkward but when they see each other in the estate, they would not even greet each other and just look away. Because of this, he spent more time in his studio and is even spending the night here. He wanted to approach her; he really did, but how?

Yi Jung put down the frame. He was silent for a minute before grinning. What if he made something for Ga Eul?

Looking at his ruined clay, he smiled. Finally, he knows what to do.

~3

"Yi Jung still hasn't come home?" Ga Eul asked Butler Choi as she went down the stairs.

The old butler shook his head before bowing at her. He walked away leaving Ga Eul thinking. Yi Jung hasn't come home since four days ago. Four straight days?

Ga Eul tried to ignore Yi Jung's absence the last few days but she couldn't. Where does he go? According to Jan Di, Jun Pyo was in Macau finishing some business before he comes home in time for Kwang Ho's birthday this Saturday. And Ji Hoo was in a medical mission with Jan Di at Busan while Woo Bin is on a vacation with Jae Kyung at Hawaii and would be coming home tomorrow. Where could he possibly go? At the F4 lounge?

"Omma!" Chun Hei called Ga Eul as Chin Ho followed her from behind.

"How are you little monsters?" Ga Eul smiled as she ruffled their hair.

"We're not monsters!" Chin Ho huffed but Ga Eul only chuckled.

"You sure are! So what's up with you two? How was your pottery lesson?" Ga Eul asked them.

"Oh, it was fun!" Chun Hei told her excitedly.

"Mr. Angel was there and he was teaching us too, along with Teacher Sang Eun!" Chin Ho informed her.

"What?" Completely surprised, Ga Eul asked. "Mr. Angel was there?"

"Yes. When we arrived there…"

"…he was already painting vases!"

"It was so beautiful, omma!" Chun Hei's eyes twinkled in delight. "There are pink flowers!"

Ga Eul wasn't listening anymore, though. Of course, where else could he be besides his studio? Where else had she found him back then? She was so stupid. How could she not think that?

"Hey, Chin Ho, Chun Hei…" Ga Eul knelt in front of the twins and held them both on their shoulders. "Can you help me make something for Mr. Angel?" She didn't know why but saying that felt so right.

~3

Ga Eul had just finished decorating the cake. It's a chocolate raspberry cake which Yi Jung loved to eat before. She hoped he would still like this. She finished off the cake with words, "I'm sorry," on top of it. Would Yi Jung come home after this?

As Ga Eul stepped out of the car, she walked towards the gate of the studio. She paused for a moment, trying to build up her courage. What if Yi Jung ignores her? What if he's really mad at her? What if—

Before she could contemplate more, the door opened, revealing a very happy looking Yi Jung. He stopped and frowned when he saw Ga Eul standing before him. His reaction only made Ga Eul feel more nervous.

"I…" Ga Eul stuttered. "I know you don't want me here… It's just… I…"

"Ga Eul…" She looked up when Yi Jung called her. He gave her a small smile and gestured for her to come in.

As they stood in front of each other inside the studio, Yi Jung spoke up. "I was just about to go home…"

Ga Eul could only stare blankly at him. She remained silent as Yi Jung continued. "I wanted to… well… I wanted to give you this." Yi Jung fished out something from his pocket. He opened his fist to reveal a bracelet with a small butterfly charm. The butterfly charm was intricately carved and small colourful crystals decorated the wings.

It took Ga Eul's breath away. She was surprised, happy and hopeful all at the same time. It looked so beautiful that she almost dropped the cake box in her hands. She stared at Yi Jung as he put the bracelet on her left wrist.

"I…" Ga Eul blushed. "Thank you."

"It's no problem… It's… I'm sorry… for last time." Yi Jung looked away, hands on his pockets.

"No. Look, I should be the one who's saying sorry." Ga Eul insisted as she held out the box in front of him. "Go on. Open it."

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and the box on her hands. He took the box from her. Yi Jung lifted the lid to find a chocolate cake with 'I'm sorry' written on top with icing. He grinned at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul felt her heart beat faster as she stared at that grin on his face. She clearly remember that smile – it was the smile Yi Jung always reserved for her back then. She was so captivated by his smile that she hardly heard Yi Jung when he said,

"Why don't we come in and eat this?"

~3

It was already Saturday. The gang met up at the airport for their flight to New Caledonia using Shinhwa's private plane. All of them were at the waiting lounge minding their own business. The children were playing while the adults were talking among themselves. The birthday boy, Gu Kwang Ho, wasn't in the festive mood though. He anxiously glanced at the clock as if it's going to turn into a monster any minute now.

"Everything's ready." A flight attendant announced before bowing in front of them.

"But…" Gu Kwang Ho cried. "Appa isn't here yet."

Jan Di walked to her eldest son and hugged him. "Appa's going to be here. He pinky promised, remember?"

"Yeah, hyung. Appa never breaks his promises." His brother, Gu Hyun Su, assured him though he wasn't sure of this himself.

Jan Di didn't know what to do. She looked at their friends and sighed. "Damn, Gu Jun Pyo, where are you?" She wondered out loud.

And it was as if the heavens heard her when someone shouted, "I'm here!"

All of them turned to the door. Gu Jun Pyo paused and bent forward, obviously out of breath. He forced a smile at his son. "I'm sorry I'm late Kwang Ho. Happy birthday!"

"Appa!" Kwang Ho's eyes brightened as he ran to his father. "I knew it! You promised, right? You promised!" He hugged his father tightly.

"Of course." Jun Pyo hugged his son back before looking at his wife. "Sorry Jan Di, my flight was delayed because of a storm back in Macau."

Jan Di punched him on the arm lightly but she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. "Doesn't matter." She mumbled. "You're here now. You're safe."

Everybody witnessed the little exchange. Woo Bin couldn't help but give Jun Pyo a teasing grin but Jun Pyo was too happy to mind him. His smile only grew wider as he scooped Jan Di and his sons in his arms.

Shinhwa's private plane was big enough to accommodate all of them and more. One by one, they stepped inside the plane and took their usual seats. Jun Pyo sat beside Jan Di and in front of them are Ji Hoo and Yu Mi. On their other side sat Gu Kwang Ho and Gu Hyun Su who were already playing cards on the table in between them. At the back, Ga Eul took her seat in front of Jae Kyung as Woo Bin sat down beside his wife. Right on their other side, So Chun Hei took Yoon Sang Hee's hand so they could sit beside each other while So Chin Ho and Song Young Ho took their seats in front of them. Yi Jung was the only one left standing as he hesitated to take the only empty seat – beside Ga Eul.

"What's up, Yi Jung-ah?" Woo Bin asked curiously. "C'mon and take your seat beside Ga Eul so we could already take-off."

"Yeah…okay." Yi Jung mumbled.

Ga Eul looked up at him with a reassuring smile as he sat down beside her. He felt somewhat uncomfortable being so near Ga Eul like this. He didn't know why though. Yi Jung tried to shake off the feeling as he listened to what Woo Bin was telling him.

"So why didn't Yuuki come with us?"

"She said someone invited her to hang out this weekend."

"Who? Does she know someone else here?"

"No idea."

The flight to New Caledonia was a quiet one. Half an hour after they took off, the kids started yawning and fell asleep after a while. The adults too slept peacefully on the whole duration of the flight.

Yi Jung woke up at the sound of the captain's voice telling them that they were about to land. He could see Woo Bin blinking his eyes as he yawned and stretched his arms, careful not to wake Jae Kyung up who was still sleeping on his shoulder. Woo Bin glanced at Yi Jung and gave him a teasing grin. He raised his eyebrows in question but Woo Bin's grin only grew wider.

"What-?" Yi Jung saw him looking beside him and he followed his gaze. Ga Eul was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. He didn't know why he hadn't notice Ga Eul leaning on him. It just felt so natural, like that was the way it should be.

"Oh hey, we better wake them up. Look." Woo Bin pointed at the window.

Beyond the clouds, Yi Jung could already see the island paradise they were going to be in for the next four days. He smiled before looking at Ga Eul. He gently patted her arm while whispering her name. "Hey, Ga Eul… Ga Eul."

Yi Jung watched as Ga Eul blinked once. Then three more times before slowly sitting up straight as she stretched her arms. She looked around and found Yi Jung watching her. "We're here?" She asked but before Yi Jung could say anything, a small voice was already shouting.

"Omma! We're already here!" Chun Hei called out as she pointed at the window. The kids talked excitedly about what they plan to do once they arrived.

"I want to swim at the beach!"

"No, let's play soccer first!"

"I want to go horseback riding!"

Once they arrived, Jun Pyo led the way to the cabins after he got the keys from the main building. The parents were watching their kids jumping eagerly as they passed the beach.

"I had them renovate the cabins a few months ago so they could attach a few more rooms for the kids." Jun Pyo told the others. He gave each of them their keys but he paused once he faced Yi Jung. "Oh, yeah. Yi Jung-ah. You're at cabin number 5. Over there." He pointed to the cabin which was slightly smaller than the other four.

They dispersed into their respective rooms after they agreed to meet in an hour. Yi Jung was alone as he walked towards his cabin. He sort of felt out of place. All his friends already have families of their own. They have their wives and kids. It seems to him that he was the only one who didn't have someone with him.

~3

The next two days were an amazing blur of events. They spent time their time together with the kids. They went horseback riding, played soccer, had a game of volleyball, and of course, went swimming. They explored the island and the village in every possible ways.

Yi Jung sat down by the huge glass windows. The four of them, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jung were relaxing in the lounge, just a block away from their cabins and right beside the beach. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were playing pool at the corner while Jun Pyo sat in front of the TV watching a movie. Yi Jung heard the door open but didn't bother to look who came in or came out since he was distracted by the view right outside the window.

He was watching Ga Eul and Jan Di play soccer with the kids. He watched them laugh as they kicked and ran. He thought Ga Eul looked beautiful in simply her shirt and shorts. Her cheeks were painted pink from the sun as she laughed and passed the ball towards Chun Hei.

"She shouldn't push herself too much." Yi Jung was startled at the sound of the voice beside him but Jae Kyung hardly noticed as she also watched the soccer game outside. She took a seat beside him and sighed.

"Who?" Yi Jung asked as he turned to watch the game again.

"Ga Eul." Her name caught Yi Jung's attention. He snapped his head towards Jae Kyung but she's not looking at him. She continued gazing outside.

"You mean the soccer game? Yeah, I think she's already tired." Yi Jung said thoughtfully.

"No. I mean—" Jae Kyung stopped herself. She sighed again before forcing a smile on her face. "She's really beautiful, isn't she?" At this, Jae Kyung turned towards Yi Jung. She watched his mouth curve into a smile as he continued to look outside.

"Yeah, she is." Yi Jung answered absentmindedly. He seemed to realize what he just said after a minute because he suddenly looked at Jae Kyung. "No, what I mean is… yeah, but… You know…"

Jae Kyung laughed as Yi Jung struggled for words. "Never mind, Yi Jung. Don't worry about it." She winked at him before grinning from ear to ear.

Yi Jung paused, widened his eyes and scrunched up his face. Jae Kyung's grin faded as she surveyed Yi Jung who froze in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright? Yi Jung-ah?" Jae Kyung asked worriedly. Yi Jung stared at her but didn't say anything. His face went pale. "Hey, Yi Jung-ah? Yi Jung-ah?" Her voice caught the others' attention. Ji Hoo was immediately by his side, checking his temperature and his pulse. Woo Bin stood by him as he lightly shook him. Jun Pyo, hands in his pockets, gazed worriedly.

"Should I call—?" Jun Pyo spoke up but was immediately interrupted by Yi Jung.

"No." Yi Jung said. "I'm fine. Just the visions."

"Visions?" Woo Bin asked. "You mean you remember something again?"

"Yeah." Yi Jung mumbled. "Jae Kyung."

"Me? What?" Jae Kyung stared at him. "What did you remember?"

"I remember…" Yi Jung scrunched up his face again. "I remember that conversation we had. About Ga Eul."

"What about me?" Ga Eul's voice could be heard behind Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo stepped aside and made way for Ga Eul. "I saw you surrounding Yi Jung and I noticed he was pale." Ga Eul frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just… something."

"So what about me?" She looked at the others. Jae Kyung started to speak up.

"Yi Jung said he remembers—"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Yi Jung cut her off. He stood up. "Don't mind me. I'm fine." He smiled at them. "I think I just need some rest."

They all watched him walk away from them. They didn't look away until they saw the door of the lounge close behind him.

~3

"Where's Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked. He just arrived at the dining area. The Gu's, the Yoon's and Ga Eul's twins were already eating their breakfast while the Song's were picking their food from the buffet. He glanced around but he still couldn't see Ga Eul anywhere.

"Oh, good morning, Yi Jung." Jan Di greeted as she placed more bacon onto Jun Pyo's plate. "Ga Eul just left. She said she wanted to have a walk around before we go to the village later."

"Okay, thanks." Yi Jung hurried outside to catch up with Ga Eul which left the others wondering what was up with him. Once he was outside, he glanced around but he couldn't see her. He decided to take his chance and headed for the beach.

He stopped when he saw her. Ga Eul was at the edge of the forest and seemed to be looking for something. She stopped and walked through the path between the trees. Yi Jung followed silently, growing curious on where Ga Eul was going.

Ga Eul passed through trees and bushes but she didn't stop. She was careful not to trip onto something and to dodge low tree branches on her way. After a few more minutes, she breathed a sigh of relief. She pushed aside tree branches and smiled. Yi Jung could see why she was smiling. Beyond the trees was small garden full of flowers. Ga Eul slowly walked towards the place. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

Yi Jung watched her as she started to lay a blanket on the grass. Ga Eul sat down, tucked her legs in her arms and leaned her chin on her knees. Yi Jung walked towards her but Ga Eul was too distracted to hear any kind of noise from behind her.

Yi Jung's gentle tap startled Ga Eul. She actually jumped up and immediately turned around to face him. She looked scared for a second but then realizing it was him, she calmed down enough to say, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Then I saw you coming here so I followed." Yi Jung answered as he gazed around them.

"Why are you looking for me?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

Yi Jung only smiled at her. He sat down on the blanket Ga Eul had laid. After a while, Ga Eul sat down beside him. She crossed her legs as Yi Jung stretched his. They both leaned backwards on their hands and looked up at the clouds.

"I don't understand what's happening at all." Yi Jung had whispered so low that Ga Eul thought she just imagined him speak. But then, Yi Jung repeated in a pained expression. "I don't know and I don't understand."

Ga Eul didn't know what to say. What should she say? What were the right things to say? What did Yi Jung want to hear? She eyed him warily but stayed silent.

It seemed quiet for so long before it happened. It was so gentle, so natural that Ga Eul didn't know and couldn't believe it happened until she looked at their hands.

Yi Jung had moved his right hand. Without looking at her, he had carefully taken Ga Eul's hand in his and intertwined them.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry if you think I've already abandoned this fic. I promise I won't. And I promise I'll finish everything._

_This chapter has been lying in my laptop for far too long already. I know it took me so long to update. And there's another reason besides "I'm busy with school and stuff." Well, it's because I wanted to immediately update the chapter after this so I wrote both chapters before I posted this one. You'll find out soon why. _

…

**Chapter 15 – Remember Me?**

Of course Ga Eul felt happy. Of course she liked what happened back in New Caledonia.

But why was she walking along Shinhwa University's corridor feeling so gloomy?

It had already been three days since they arrived back at Seoul. After what happened, Ga Eul thought she and Yi Jung would be talking more and even hoped they would be spending time with each other.

But they didn't even exchanged words after that. They spent an hour, holding each other's hand, gazing at the horizon beyond them. The spell broke when Yi Jung had abruptly stood up and had told her that they better go back to the others because they might be looking for them. They walked side by side with Ga Eul feeling so light-hearted, so happy. The others were curious, of course, but Ga Eul didn't tell them anything, not even Jan Di. She thought it was their little secret and she was afraid that the magic inside her would be broken when she shared it with someone else.

But it was like they were back in college…

Back then, Yi Jung had been on and off about showing his feelings to her. He would ask her out one day but then act like nothing happened the next. It went on for about a year but Ga Eul had felt so confused and unsure that she gave up and agreed to go out with someone else. They remained friends. They knew each other for a long time for their friendship to just disappear. They would still hang out together with the others but Yi Jung felt differently. He felt that something was wrong. It only took Yi Jung a week before he realized that he would lose Ga Eul forever if he would let her slip like that. He gathered up his courage and marched right up to the restaurant where Ga Eul's date was. Ga Eul hesitated at first but then she agreed to give him another chance to prove himself. After months of dating, Yi Jung finally told her he loved her and Ga Eul could see in his eyes it was sincere.

As she walked towards her last class for the day, Ga Eul was thinking along these lines. She remembered the feeling of being so confused and unsure. It was like that time again. Yi Jung would do something that would make her heart flutter but he would hold back again after that. Somehow, though, Ga Eul knew it was different this time. Yi Jung didn't exactly know her and Ga Eul didn't exactly know him. She doesn't know what's going through his mind right now. And Ga Eul knew if Yi Jung was in his right mind, he wouldn't confuse and ignore her like this.

As she arrived in the classroom, she groaned in frustration and slammed her books on her table.

"Gyoh soo nim?"

Ga Eul looked up and saw all her students taken aback by her entrance. They never saw her this way before. She always greeted them with a smile once she entered the classroom.

She gave them an embarrassed smile and hastily arranged all her books and papers. She was just picking up a whiteboard marker to write on the board when something, or rather someone, caught her eye.

"Yuuki?" Ga Eul said without really intending for the person to hear her. But Yuuki had paused by her door and turned to look at her. She looked surprised and embarrassed but she gave Ga Eul a polite smile. Ga Eul saw someone stop beside Yuuki which made Ga Eul blink twice. "Geun Suk?"

"Oh, hi Ga Eul!" Geun Suk raised his hand in greeting.

Ga Eul stared at them for a moment before looking at her class. They were clearly watching curiously from Ga Eul to Geun Suk. "Okay, uhm, class, turn your books to page 94 and answer all the questions in exercise 1. We already discussed that last meeting so you should be able to answer that easily." Ga Eul waited for them to open their books before heading for the door towards Geun Suk.

"What's up? Why—?" Ga Eul looked blankly from Geun Suk to Yuuki then back to Geun Suk again.

"Oh, she wanted to return something to me." Geun Suk said nonchalantly.

"Return something—?" Ga Eul still looked confused.

"It's nothing. They just happened to pass by the school, you know. So Yuuki decided to stop by and return it to me before they—"

"They?" Ga Eul knew she was being rude right now but she just didn't know how to react. It was really unusual to see Yuuki at school, and it was even more unusual for Geun Suk to be with her. Since when have they been so close?

"Oh, yeah. Yi Jung's with Yuuki." Geun Suk said carelessly.

"Yi Jung?" Ga Eul turned her head sharply towards Yuuki. "Yi Jung's here?"

It seemed like Yuuki was following their conversation because she nodded her head at Ga Eul.

"Oh." Ga Eul said, turning back to Geun Suk. "Oh, he's here."

"Yeah. Yuuki told me Yi Jung wanted to visit the F4's classroom, the one they used when they were going to school here."

"Oh, right. That." Ga Eul stared blankly at them.

"Ga Eul? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's nothing." Ga Eul forced a smile and turned her back to them without even saying goodbye. She stood in front of her class again and tried to continue what she was doing.

~3

"You think he'll like it?" Chin Ho asked his sister unsurely as both of them stared at the clay work in front of them.

Smiling, Park Sang Eun, their mentor, shook his head at them. They really had their mind focused on this project. They were very much like Yi Jung. Once Yi Jung's mind set on something, he would pursue it even though he knew it would be very challenging.

"I'm sure he would like whatever you're going to give him." He said in encouragement but the twins were already shaking their heads.

"I don't think it's good." Chun Hei said sadly.

"I think something's wrong with it." Chin Ho nodded his head in agreement. He threw a piece of clay at their project and stubbornly crossed his arm in front of his chest.

Sang Eun saw that Chun Hei was already in the verge of tears while Chin Ho was frowning deeply.

"Kids, I seriously think he'll love whatever you're going to make for him."

~3

"Omoni." The man said in greeting. He bowed his head before offering his mother a loving smile.

Sitting behind her office table, the mother looked up and chuckled. "I sent you the message over a month ago! You should've come back sooner!"

"Sorry, omoni. I was in India for a medical mission for a few months. I came back home to California only two days ago. I booked a flight as soon as I got your message." He took a seat in front of his mother, looked at her seriously and sighed. "So how is he?"

"He's doing fine." His mother answered with a soft smile on her face. "Well, with the help of his friends, he's not really having a hard time.

"Well, where is he now?"

~3

"C'mon, Ga Eul, hurry! Or we're going to lose them!"

She didn't really plan this. Somehow, while she was talking to Jan Di on the phone earlier, she let slip that Yi Jung was at the school earlier with Yuuki and that they're maybe out together the whole day. Her best friend took this as, "Let's go follow them!" which is the last thing Ga Eul wanted to do. Or maybe the first. She was still having an inner debate about it actually. Before she could decide, however, Jan Di who wasn't busy at the hospital, was already in her car saying that she's on her way to her.

Jan Di wasn't really the inconspicuous type so Ga Eul knew that it was only a matter of time until Yi Jung and Yuuki notice them. She tried not to roll her eyes as she slowly walked beside Jan Di.

"Jan Di-yah. You know, this isn't really necessary."

"Huh?" Hiding behind the wall of a large building, Jan Di was sneaking a peek at Yi Jung and Yuuki who were walking side by side across the street. She looked at Ga Eul and panicked. "Yah! Ga Eul! They'll see you, go behind me, quick!" Jan Di pushed her best friend aside as she peeked at their subjects again.

"Geum Jan Di, it's fine if they're together. It's not like they're doing something wrong."

But Ga Eul spoke too soon. As she looked at Yi Jung and Yuuki again, she saw Yuuki take Yi Jung by the arm. She whispered something to Yi Jung, which made him look at Yuuki amusedly. Before Yi Jung could reply, Yuuki was already dragging him into the store. Ga Eul saw that Yi Jung didn't mind. He even laughed, like he's really enjoying Yuuki's company.

"You know what?" Ga Eul said, her eyes narrowing, "Let's go closer."

Geum Jan Di grinned at her best friend in approval.

~3

"Go buy me a teddy bear, please." Yuuki whispered.

Yi Jung turned to look at her, amused. "Yah, you're—"

But Yuuki was already dragging him to the store which made him laugh out loud. She can be so childish sometimes. Yuuki can be like this, even back in Japan. She would tell him to go buy her something but before he could complain, she would already be taking him to a store.

Once inside, Yuuki pointed to the teddy bear on the top shelf. Yi Jung looked at the thing and could only think of one thing to describe it, _huge_. The teddy bear was half of his size and was colored pink. It was dressed in a hanbok, complete with the headdress and the shoes.

"That's huge, Yuuki! No way." Yi Jung said, his eyes wide.

"Yi Jung, please. You still haven't bought me something ever since we came here." Yuuki whined. She knew she could win this argument. She always had in Japan and she was sure being in Seoul wouldn't make any difference.

Yi Jung narrowed his eyes at her and her triumphant eyes made him sigh. "What are you going to do with that, anyway?"

Yuuki only grinned at him mischievously so he sighed once more in defeat. Yi Jung turned to the saleslady and smiled. "We'll take the bear."

~3

Jan Di and Ga Eul saw the saleslady wrapping up a huge pink teddy bear. They could see both of them smiling as they talked, Yuuki still holding Yi Jung's arm.

"Yi Jung bought Yuuki the teddy bear?" Jan Di said questioningly.

"I guess so." Ga Eul frowned as she snatched the binoculars from Jan Di. "What for? Is it her birthday?"

"No." Jan Di told her thoughtfully, unintentionally making her feel worse. "I don't think that's it."

"What made you say that?" Ga Eul's frown deepened as she focused the binoculars on them.

"Well, Woo Bin did a background check on her, right? You know, to find out why Yi Jung looked like Yi Jung back when he first saw them. I might have taken a look at it and I'm sure it says her birthday is in July." Jan Di looked at Ga Eul, who gave no sign of having heard what she just said.

"Okay, they're coming back out! Quick, hide!"

~3

"I feel like we're being watched." Yuuki stated as she continued walking, hugging the giant teddy bear closer in her arms.

"What?" Yi Jung asked absentmindedly as he continued reading the messages on his phone.

"I think we're being watched." Yuuki stopped walking. She tapped Yi Jung's arm and frowned.

"Why?" Yi Jung looked around but he didn't even see a single person looking at them. "You're just imagining things Yuuki."

"But—"

"Let's eat. I'm hungry."

~3

"Watching them eat makes me hungry too." Jan Di said, frowning. She looked at her best friend, only to find out that she's not listening to her. Ga Eul was frozen in place, so focused on watching Yuuki and Yi Jung. "Yah, Ga Eul. Why don't we eat right there? Across the street? There's a ramen shop right over there."

"Hmmm." Ga Eul only said in response.

"Chu Ga Eul." Jan Di forcefully took the binoculars from Ga Eul. She took her by the hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know you still want to watch them. And we still can. While eating. Let's go."

Ga Eul couldn't do anything else when Jan Di practically hauled her to the ramen shop.

~3

"Why did you suddenly ask me to go out with you today?" Yi Jung suddenly asked before he took a bite of the bulgogi.

"Nothing. I just wanted to explore Seoul today." Yuuki answered without looking at him.

Yi Jung looked at her suspiciously. He put his chopsticks aside and faced her seriously. "You were never a good liar."

Yuuki remained silent as she continued eating her food. She simply smiled at Yi Jung, urging him to eat.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later." Yi Jung told her, determined to get her little secret out of her.

"How about later?" Yuuki replied with a rather firm tone which surprised Yi Jung. Yuuki had never talked to him like that before. "I'll tell you after you finish eating."

They ate in silence with Yi Jung constantly looking at Yuuki. The girl in front of her remained oblivious as she continued enjoying her food. It frustrated Yi Jung that she could just calmly sit in front of her while he waited impatiently for the thing that she's going to tell him.

Finally, Yuuki put down her chopsticks and spoon aside. She smiled at Yi Jung, who had quickly finished his food because the curiosity was eating him alive.

"Okay. What is it?" Yi Jung demanded.

"Always so impatient, Yi Jung." Yuuki teased lightly.

"Yuuki." Yi Jung said warningly. He glared at Yuuki but she looked calm and unfazed.

"Fine." She looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm going back home."

"Home?" Yi Jung looked confused. "You mean you're going to tell me at home?"

"Home. My home, Yi Jung. Japan."

Yi Jung stared at her. "No." He shook his head. "No, you can't."

"Yi Jung, I don't have any reason to be here anymore." She explained gently. "You found your family. I already told you that night, right?"

"Okay." He frowned at her. "When will you go back?"

"Tonight." She smiled at him. "My flight's tonight."

"What?!" Yi Jung yelled at her. Some of the customers beside their table looked their way but he didn't care. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me!"

"I already told you I'm going back home. I just didn't tell you when."

"When did this happen? What—"

"Geun Suk helped me book a flight… Your mother, Rae Min, I already told her yesterday and said my thanks."

"Yuuki—" Yi Jung took her hand.

"Don't start convincing me to stay longer." Yuuki frowned at him. "It's already hard to tell you this." She sighed and squeezed his hand. "Let's just enjoy this day, alright?"

~3

Ga Eul saw everything. The frantic look in Yi Jung's eyes, the way he touched her hand as if he didn't want to let her go.

It pained her. She thought it was a good thing that she didn't hear whatever they were saying. She feared the pain would be even worse.

As she and Jan Di continued following them, everything replayed in her mind. How could she be so stupid? Is she a masochist? It was obvious Yi Jung likes Yuuki. Watching them was like continuous stabbing through her heart.

But she's still walking and following them.

She stared ahead and almost bumped into Jan Di when she unexpectedly stopped.

"Look, they're at Yi Jung's studio." Jan Di told her.

Ga Eul saw Yi Jung come in as Yuuki waited outside. "Oh, yeah. It's Yi Jung's turn to pick up the twins." Immediately, she felt the pain. Back then, it was her who would wait for Yi Jung outside his studio. It was her who would walk with him. It was her who Yi Jung didn't want to let go.

"They're coming out."

The twins were holding each of Yi Jung's hand as they happily chattered. Ga Eul smiled sadly. How she wished it could be her with them instead of Yuuki.

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul. Are you okay?" Jan Di looked at her in concern. "You're crying."

Ga Eul blinked, surprised that there were already tears flowing from her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and smiled at her best friend in assurance.

"I'm fine. Why don't we go? I think they're already going home."

~3

Yi Jung laughed at the twins as they narrated how their day went. Chin Ho was telling her about his classmate who brought ice cream for show and tell. Chun Hei was telling him about how Chin Ho greedily ate the ice cream that their classmate shared.

"No, I didn't!" Chin Ho said defensively.

"Yes, you did! You ate half of the whole thing!"

"I didn't!" Chin Ho stuck his tongue out and ran away from them.

Chun Hei chased after his brother she shouted more teasing words.

"Fatty!"

"Ugly!" Chin Ho countered.

Yi Jung saw them running towards the other side. He frantically chased after them. "Yah! Be careful! Chin Ho! Chun Hei! Yah!"

~3

Ga Eul heard the twins shouting, followed by Yi Jung yelling at them. She immediately turned back and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The twins were fighting at the middle of the road as Yi Jung ran towards them.

And the bad thing was…

A fast running car was heading towards the three of them.

Before Ga Eul realized it, she was already sprinting towards them.

It happened so fast that the only thing she heard before she blacked out were screeching car wheels and Jan Di shouting for her name.

…

_A/N: I am ready for the rotten tomatoes and/or whatever you're going to throw at me._

_I promise. And I mean, promise, to update soon. Sooner than you think!_

© Moonlight Sonata


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi! You didn't wait long, right? I told you I'll update soon! Hohoho, I just wanted to see what your reactions are going to be. So here's the next chapter!

PS: This update is a good timing since we're lacking the SoEul romance nowadays… *cough Bummie *cough

…

"She's going to be alright, Yi Jung."

_Yi Jung? What was happening?_

"Yi Jung, you need to eat."

_Yi Jung? Is he alright? Why can't I open my eyes? _

"Omma. Omma."

_Chin Ho, Chun Hei, why are you crying? I'm here._

"You need to be strong for your mother, okay?"

_I'm here. Jan Di, I'm here._

"She's still in critical condition."

_No, I'm not. Don't lie to them Ji Hoo!_

"Yi Jung, do you remember her?"

_Do you remember me, Yi Jung?_

~3

Ga Eul felt sore all over. With much difficulty, she opened her eyes. Pain shot through her head like a bullet. She groaned as her hand automatically held her head.

This action alerted the person beside her bed.

"What—?" He looked around the room in confusion before looking at the person on the bed. He immediately stood up. "Ga Eul-ah!"

Ga Eul squinted her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she knew who it was almost instantly. She tried to call his name but her throat was very dry.

He seemed to know what she needed because he held out a glass of water as he carefully helped her into a sitting position. "Here." He helped her drink while he gently held her hand.

After drinking, Ga Eul slowly blinked and turned to look at him. "Hi." She greeted. She looked around the room and recognized the place. She had visited Jan Di often enough to know what the rooms in the hospital look like so instead, she asked. "Yi Jung-ah, why am I in the hospital?"

"You seriously can't remember?" Yi Jung asked gently as he sat beside her on the bed.

Ga Eul frowned, trying to remember what happened. Right then, she gasped. "The twins! You!" She turned to carefully look at Yi Jung. She saw bandages on his arm and a plaster on his cheek but otherwise, he looked okay. "The twins, where are the twins? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they're alright. They only have scratches on their arms and hands. Woo Bin just told me before you woke up that they're on their way here." Yi Jung, on instinct, held her hand in his. "The past few days were hard on them."

Ga Eul couldn't help but look into his eyes. "D-days?" She muttered nervously.

"You've been here for four days already Ga Eul." He informed her with a gentle smile. "Ga Eul, I—"

"Chu Ga Eul!" It was Jan Di's voice that cut him off. Jan Di ran to Ga Eul's bed and hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're okay. You're so stupid. So… so stupid." She cried. "And brave."

Instead of backing off, Yi Jung continued holding Ga Eul's hand. He doesn't appear to notice this but it didn't go unnoticed by Jan Di who just looked at their entwined hands and smiled. She turned to look at Yi Jung. "Yi Jung-ah, why don't you get Ga Eul something to eat? Like soup, maybe?"

"Of course." Yi Jung agreed readily. "What would you like? Chicken soup? Pumpkin soup? Porridge?"

"Pumpkin porridge would be great." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

After Yi Jung left, Jan Di immediately started questioning Ga Eul. "What was that?" Jan Di teased.

"Nothing. I don't know. I—" Ga Eul sighed helplessly. "I'm confused Jan Di-yah."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's like that time in college! He's confusing me again!"

Jan Di nodded her head in understanding as she sat down on the chair beside Ga Eul's bed. "You know…" She started thoughtfully. "I think… I think Yi Jung has feelings for you…again. I mean," She groaned. "Oh, you know what I mean. It's complicated. He's in love with you before he had amnesia. I think it's coming back again."

Ga Eul's ears perk up at hearing this. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, firstly, he has been here beside you in the hospital for the past four days. He refused to go home even when all of us tried to convince him to take a rest. He wouldn't even eat at first! He said he won't leave until you wake up. Until he was sure you're okay."

"Oh. Maybe… maybe he just felt guilty since I'm here because I—"

"Secondly!" Jan Di cut her off forcefully. "According to what Jun Pyo told me, he can't stop talking or asking about you whenever they hang out in the F4 lounge the past month. Asking them about what you were like in the past, which makes hiding the truth from him a lot harder, mind you. And honestly, I could see the love in his eyes whenever he looks at you. It's the same look he's given you back then."

"He looks at Yuuki—"

"Thirdly! Ga Eul. Listen to me carefully." Jan Di looked at her seriously. "Yuuki left the night of the accident. Apparently, she booked a flight back to Japan that's why she asked him to come out with her that day. It's to say goodbye. He asked Woo Bin to bring Yuuki to the airport. Again, as I've said earlier, he refused to leave your side. He didn't even have second thoughts when he apologized to Yuuki and said his goodbye." Jan Di paused, waiting for Ga Eul to take everything in. "He chose you Ga Eul."

"He chose me. Yi Jung chose me." Ga Eul whispered before she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Lastly, Ga Eul-ah." Jan Di smiled at her. "When he saw you in that state, when you were bleeding so badly… when he realized that it was you who pushed them, who saved their lives, Yi Jung… he… he actually cried while shouting your name. He was still crying when we brought you to the hospital."

"Yi Jung…cried?"

"Ga Eul, maybe he's just holding back all this time. I don't know, maybe he's confused too?" Jan Di suggested. "All of this is new to him. We're like new people in his life right now. But then, there are the occasional visions he's having. It makes him confused. It's like he remembers this scene but then it jumps to another scene. So he's wondering, what about the in between scenes? It's like he wants to like you but he's afraid because what would happen if he does? You know, it's like Yi Jung falling in love again for the first time."

Ga Eul stared at Jan Di. She knew she had a point. What if Yi Jung was really holding back? What could she do?

Before she could say anything else, they heard someone enter the room.

"Hey, I brought you something else besides pumpkin porridge." Yi Jung grinned.

He was roughly pushed aside when Chun Hei and Chin Ho entered the room, running. They climbed the bed and hugged Ga Eul on both sides. "Omma!"

Ga Eul hugged her twins in return. They sat on either side of the bed, cuddling with her. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, omma. Are you?" Chin Ho replied.

"You've been asleep for so long." Chun Hei told her sadly.

"Sorry, Chun Hei, Chin Ho. Omma wasn't there with you." Ga Eul hugged her twins again. She glanced around the room and saw all her friends there.

"Ga Eul-ah." Jae Kyung called out. She smiled at her. "You're okay?" Ga Eul grinned and nodded her head in response.

All of them chattered while Yi Jung prepared the porridge beside her. They were so happy about Ga Eul's condition and were happily talking that they didn't notice another person coming in.

"Well, this group wouldn't be complete without me, right?" The man said cheerfully.

Ga Eul gasped in surprise. "Oppa!"

"Hyung!" Jun Pyo was the first to react among the F4. He stood up and immediately bowed his head and shook his hand in greeting. He was soon followed by Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. The girls, however, greeted him with a hug.

"Appa!" Even Chin Ho and Chun Hei went down from Ga Eul's side to greet him properly. Yi Jung was the only one who remained unmoving. He watched the scene before him in confusion.

"Appa?" Yi Jung asked quietly but Ga Eul still heard him. She turned to look at him.

"Oh, Chin Ho and Chun Hei had always called him that. I guess it stuck with them as they grew up." She explained nonchalantly before turning to look at the twins who were already busy playing with the man. She left out the tiny part where Chin Ho and Chun Hei had always called him that because Yi Jung, their supposed father, wasn't there. "They haven't seen him for a year now…"

"Hyung, when did you get here?" Woo Bin asked.

"Well, four days ago, when Ga Eul's accident happened. I went to go see omoni but I immediately left to go to Busan for some quick business there. I heard about the accident when I was already there so I couldn't just go back." He carried Chun Hei, who laughed delightfully, like a sack. He gently dumped her on the bed before hugging Ga Eul tightly. "Yah! Ga Eul-ah, you can really be so selfless!" He scolded her lightly.

"You would've done the same thing for them!" Ga Eul countered but she was grinning happily at him. She was really glad that he was here. He had always been there for her during the hardships that life had thrown at her and she had always considered him to be the brother she never had.

"Would I?" He paused as he pointed at Yi Jung. "Yi Jung's not even greeting me! Yah!" The man accused jokingly.

Surprised, Yi Jung could only stare at him in return.

"Yah! You don't know me?" He demanded.

Woo Bin instantly came to his defense. "Hyung, Yi Jung has—"

"Yeah, I know. Yi Jung has amnesia. Omoni told me." He laughed. "I was only joking."

"Who—?" Yi Jung looked at him blankly. Then his eyes widened in shock when he finally realized who it was. He recognized him from one of the family pictures at the So estate. He always see his face whenever he pass by the So family portrait by the staircase. "Il Hyun-hyung!"

~3

After convincing Jan Di, Ji Ho, Il Hyun and Yu Mi, who were being overly strict doctors, Ga Eul left the hospital three days after she woke up. Since then, she had stayed inside the So estate under Yi Jung's care. At first, Yi Jung didn't want her to leave her room, saying that she still couldn't handle it but Ga Eul had actually shouted at him, telling him that she's alright and she should at least be allowed to walk around the estate.

One cold day, Ga Eul decided to go outside to visit the maze garden in the estate. It's been months since she last went there. She thought that it might be a good idea to walk around the garden before it starts snowing.

As she walked, she thought about how Yi Jung treated her those past few days. She felt like she was a princess. Whenever she needed something, Yi Jung would readily give it to her, even if it's just a glass of water. He had diligently made her breakfast-in-bed and he would spend time with her and the twins when he's not busy in the studio.

It felt like the perfect married life, the perfect family. Except the husband/father doesn't know it.

She sighed. Ga Eul also thought about what Jan Di had told her. Yi Jung chose to be by her side instead of Yuuki. Yi Jung cried because of her. Yi Jung… Does he already have feelings for her? That time in New Caledonia… he had held her hand quietly. What was that about?

"Yi Jung-ah, how do you like your life right now?"

Ga Eul stopped walking when she heard the voice just on the other side of the hedge. She heard them stop walking too as Yi Jung answered. "Well, it's not what I expected when I left Japan, that's for sure."

"Well, do you like it?" Il Hyun asked.

"It's okay. I guess I do. I have great friends. Whenever I'm with them, I feel very comfortable. They accepted me as if I haven't left. Omoni's great too. She's not pushing me to do something I'm not yet ready for." Yi Jung answered quietly. Ga Eul heard some shifting between them and she could only assume that both Yi Jung and Il Hyun sat on the grass.

"What about Chun Hei and Chin Ho?"

"They're great. I feel like I know them for so long already." Ga Eul could hear the smile in Yi Jung's voice.

"What about Ga Eul?"

There was a pause. Ga Eul could feel her heart beating rapidly as she waited for Yi Jung's answer. It seems to grow colder as seconds tick by.

"Do you remember her, Yi Jung?"

She heard Yi Jung sigh deeply. "No, I don't."

Ga Eul closed her eyes in disappointment. But she reacted too soon. She heard Yi Jung's voice again. "But I feel like I've never forgotten her." Yi Jung paused to sigh heavily. "Whenever I'm with her, I feel like I know her and I can act comfortably around her. When I see her, I feel happy. And it's like my body automatically functions around her, like when I hold her hand, it feels so natural that I'm meant to do that all along."

Ga Eul could already feel her mouth forming into a smile as she listened more.

"So you like her?"

"I do."

Yi Jung saying those two words made her heart flutter. Tears of happiness were already forming in her eyes but then she heard him say,

"But I don't know if I should."

~3

Yi Jung heard them laugh delightfully again. He was sitting alone on the bench at the terrace while he watched Il Hyun, Ga Eul and the twins play in front of him. They were already playing dodgeball when he arrived and he didn't want to disturb them. After all, Ga Eul and the twins needed to spend time with Il Hyun after not having seen him for more than a year.

"Appa! Appa! Aim for omma!" Chin Ho said enthusiastically as he jumped up and down.

Yi Jung's eyes instantly twitches. It seems that this gesture was automatic whenever the twins call Il Hyun. He doesn't know why but it made him feel uncomfortable whenever he hears them.

Il Hyun successfully hit Ga Eul. She laughed as she collapsed on the ground. "Yah! Oppa! That was too harsh!"

Yi Jung's older brother laughed. He helped Ga Eul up but his foot slip and both of them ended up on the ground. The twins ran to the two adults and jumped on them. Yi Jung watched as the four laughed.

"Again again!" Chun Hei shouted.

Ga Eul shook her head while ruffling her hair. "Nope, that's enough. Let's get you and Chin Ho cleaned up. We're having dinner soon."

"No, we still want to play."

"Omma, please."

Both of the twins continued whining but Ga Eul was firm. After a minute, the twins dejectedly stood up and headed for their rooms.

After a while, Il Hyun stood up the same time Yi Jung did. Yi Jung approached them and held his hand out to Ga Eul. "I'll help you up."

Il Hyun looked at him in amusement but didn't say anything while Ga Eul just took Yi Jung's hand obliviously. "Thank you, Yi Jung-ah." She looked at him with a grin.

"You should be careful Ga Eul. I don't think it's okay for you to tire yourself out yet." Yi Jung told her lightly. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm fine, Yi Jung." Ga Eul assured him. "Exercise is okay, right Il Hyun-oppa?" She turned to look at Il Hyun who was quietly watching them from the side.

"Hmm, Yi Jung has a point. You shouldn't tire yourself out." Il Hyun grinned but there's a teasing glint in his eyes. Yi Jung didn't notice this but unfortunately, Ga Eul did. She glared at him in return but decided to accept her defeat quietly.

~3

Ga Eul opened her eyes. She sighed happily as she hugged her pillow tighter. She looked at the time on her bedside table… any second now….

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

She heard her bedroom door open.

"Ga Eul-ah. Wake up."

_Yi Jung._

Ga Eul pretended to stretch her arms as if she had just woken up. Slowly, she sat up on her bed and grinned at him.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Yi Jung replied as he put down the breakfast tray on her bedside table.

"You don't have to do this every day, Yi Jung." She frowned but she was secretly wishing that he would.

"I want to. Until that wound on top of your head fully heals, I'll come and make you breakfast." He answered readily. It was always the first thing they say to each other that it feels like a routine already.

"Jan Di took out the bandages yesterday."

"Still. I'll wait for two days. Or until I'm sure." Yi Jung turned to look at her. "You can shut up now." He stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to the breakfast tray again.

After Yi Jung was finished preparing, Ga Eul moved to sit at the side of the bed. Yi Jung instantly sat beside her. "So, how was your sleep?" Yi Jung asked conversationally.

"Peaceful." Ga Eul replied as she picked up her fork. "Pancakes today!" She excitedly cut them up into little pieces. "How about you? How was your sleep?"

"The same." Yi Jung watched her with a smile on his face. "Ga Eul-ah. I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Ga Eul looked at him while munching her pancakes.

"Were you and Il Hyun-hyung a couple?" Yi Jung asked bluntly.

Taken aback, Ga Eul choked on her food. "W-what are you saying?! Yah!" She blinked at him in disbelief.

"Nothing, I was just asking. So were you?"

Trying to keep her calm, Ga Eul breathed in and out before turning to look at Yi Jung in the eyes. _Ha. You don't know what came on your way Yi Jung. Determined Ga Eul is here._

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem so comfortable with each other…" Yi Jung looked at her, confused as to why she looked angry at him. "Are you mad?" Yi Jung asked obliviously.

"Am I mad?" Ga Eul echoed in the same tone but her eyes were glaring straight at him.

"Yah, Ga Eul-ah. Seriously, are you mad? I was only—"

"Don't hold back." Ga Eul cut him off.

"W-what?" Yi Jung was surprised at her statement.

"Please." Ga Eul's voice was soft now. "Don't hold back, Yi Jung."

_Determination. Ga Eul._

Ga Eul moved a little closer. Yi Jung didn't move back. He seemed to be on the same page as her. This time, Yi Jung moved closer too.

"I—" Yi Jung paused. There were no words to describe how he felt right now.

Ga Eul could feel her heart beat fast… faster as Yi Jung gently placed both his hands on her cheek. _Closer. Closer._ She could feel his breath and he could already see how her long lashes curl.

_Ga Eul._

_I missed you, So Yi Jung._

Ga Eul closed her eyes as Yi Jung finally pressed his lips on hers.


End file.
